A Deal with Death
by AnEternalNight
Summary: After the Deathly Hallows, everyone Harry held dear has perished. Now alone, he is determined to try again to get it all right, even if it means finally taking up the post of Master of Death. Don't like don't read. AU & TimeTravel smart!Harry OP!Harry, changes though, you'll understand if you read it
1. Harrison Black-Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction story, I'm writing this because it's an idea I've had for a while. This is sort of taken from the idea Tsume Yuki had for Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth I, Rebirth by Athey, Amalgam- Lockhart's Folly by tkepner, and Butterfly Wings by SilverCookieDust. If you haven't read them I strongly suggest it. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't think you think I do.

Summary: After the Deathly Hallows, everyone Harry held dear has perished. Now alone, he is determined to try again to get it all right, even if it means finally taking up the post of Master of Death. Don't like don't read. AU & TimeTravel smart!Harry

 **If you think he's too overpowered, skip to Chapter 14.**

The young man gazed at the seemingly endless forest reflected off of the vast lake. His once bright green eyes were shadowed with pain and loss. He stared at the 2 objects laid out in front of him. A cloak and a long wand, taking a deep breath he took out another wand. A reassuring warmth pulsed from the wand in his hand. Before he could back out he steeled himself to cast a summoning charm. Moments later a black stone flew at him, however years of being in battle and playing Quidditch let him catch it with ease. Then he let it roll out of his hand onto the rock, making a clanging noise that echoed across the lake. Suddenly the before unnoticeable chirping of crickets stopped, leaving a feeling of emptiness behind. "Harry James Potter," a hoarse, grating voice whispered. Harry slowly turned around.

Death wore pitch black cloak with tears in it. His face was covered with a hood. "I'm going to assume you know what I want?" Harry asked, thankful his voice sounded steady and even. "Of course, Master, you want to be reborn, a chance to do it all again." Death exhaled. "You want a happily ever after." Death pulled back his hood and smiled. It was a ghastly face, his face was pale and you could see every last blackened vein. His eyes were a black hopeless void that seemed unfocused, like he wasn't quite looking at Harry directly. Next thing Harry knew he was on the floor with Death standing over him. The world started darkening around the edges. Harry couldn't move, he felt like he was suffocating, he stared angrily at the overcast, grey sky. Confused at how Death had tricked his master. The young man tried to talk, but ended up choking on his own words. Unseeing eyes stared up into nothingness, the Boy Who Lived twitched one last time before slumping to the black clothed entity known as Death bent down next to the no longer struggling form of Harry Potter. "Many have tried to be my master, however you will find this much more difficult than you would expect. Your ancestor Ignotus understood this, perhaps you will too. Or you might find this more of a curse than a blessing."

 **July 31st 1926**

The oldest son of Arcturus Black III and Melanie Macmillan Black was born, screaming. Before the midwife could grab the child, he stopped screeching and his grey eyes almost cautiously. 'Where am I?' Harry thought. Arcturus Black III smiled slightly and picked up his son, "Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black." Harry stared back into Arcturus' eyes, not looking away or even blinking. The same grey eyes staring at each other. Neither were backing down. Mr. Black quickly shook his head, this was his baby son. Still, glancing back at him, he saw the baby had a slight smile on his face.

 **October 31st 1926**

It was All Hallow's Eve and Black Family Manor was alive with House Elves placing the final decorations in order. Melanie was holding Harrison while Lucretia was talking with Alphard (magical children learn how to speak and walk much faster than normal children). Sirius Black II (Arcturus' father) stood up and tapped his fork against his wine glass. "I want to make a toast, for where would we be without our children to succeed and carry on the black line, family is extremely important, especially in such dark times. To family!" Before he could take a sip from his wine glass, it was thrown across the room, hitting the mantel of the fire place. Everyone stared at the outstretched hand of the newest child of the Black Family. Pollux Black laughed, breaking the chilling silence of the room, "well done Arcturus! Accidental magic at such a young age!" In seconds, everyone was congratulating Arcturus and Melanie, except for Sirius II (Arcturus' father) he had started yelling. "Do you see that?" The sound of acid eating away at stone echoed around the large house. In moments, a huge chunk of the mantel was rotted black. One voice spoke gravely, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say that young Harrison just saved your life Sirius."

 **December 19th 1931**

Harry left Black Manor, he had learned early on that sneaking out wasn't difficult. He had been doing it for a little over a year now and they had yet to notice. The second he crossed the disapparation ward he disappriated into Diagon Alley. While the Black Family was well known and extremely recognizable for their aristocratic features, black hair, and grey eyes. People weren't expecting to see a 5 year old son of a distinguished pureblood family running around Diagon Alley by himself. So if any had caught sight of his face under his hood, they were likely to assume they had had one too many glasses of fire whiskey that morning. Walking quickly up to one of the Goblin desks, he asked to access his vault. "Seeing that you don't have a key, you will have to take a blood test," the Goblin said, looking down at Harrison. "Very well," Harry replied evenly. The Goblin led Harry to a room with a large bowl that had many runes around it. Harry recognized a few for inheritance and identity. Bogrod (the Goblin's name) gave Harrison a small Goblin-made knife, with runes on for healing and numb pain. Harry look the Goblin in the eyes for a moment before slicing across his hand and holding the cut over the bowl so it would catch his blood. Goblins respected people who weren't squeamish at seeing their own blood.

20 minutes later Bogrod came back in and handed Harrison a folder of papers. On the top it included what he was heir/lord of, seats on Wizengamot he had, list of properties, galleons, shares, etc, and a list of inherited powers. Harrison was interested to see what abilities he had inherited from being a Black. He already knew he could speak parseltongue although he had kept it a secret from his parents for the moment.

 _Heir/Lord of the following Houses:_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black- Through blood_

 _Lord Slytherin- Through blood and magic_

 _Lord Ravenclaw- Through magic_

 _Lord Gryffindor- Through magic_

 _Lord Peverell- Through magic_

 _Lord Merlin- Through magic_

 _Seats on Wizengamot:_

 _Black- 2 seats, held by Sirius II [Unclaimable]_

 _Slytherin- 3 seats, in-stasis [Claimable]_

 _Ravenclaw- 3 seats, in-stasis [Claimable]_

 _Gryffindor- 3 seats, held by Fergus Potter [Claimable]_

 _Peverell- 2 seats, in-stasis [Claimable]_

 _Merlin- None_

 _List of Shares, Income, Expenditures, Gross income, Net-growth, and properties:_

 _Black- [Unviewable until lordship claimed]_

 _Slytherin- 1,259,283 Galleons in vault-2,300 galleons income-1,200 galleons expenditure_

 _Slytherin Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts, Gaunt Manor, 43% Dailly Prophet, 9 house elves_

 _Ravenclaw- 1,483,921 Galleons in vault-1,839 galleons income- 200 galleons expenditure_

 _Ravenclaw Manor, Lovegood Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts, 15% Dailly Prophet, 4 house elves_

 _Gryffindor- 1,302,498 Galleons in vault-3,900 galleons income- 2,700 galleons expenditure_

 _Gryffindor Manor, Potter Manor, 1/4 Hogwarts, 62% Quality Quidditch Supplies, 6 House Elves_

 _Peverell- 670,882,249 in vault-300 galleons income-0 galleon expenditure_

 _Peverell Manor (unknown location), 29% Dailly Prophet, 10% Quality Quidditch Supplies_

 _Merlin- 1,000,000 in vault-0 galleons income-0 galleon expenditure_

 _Inherited Powers:_

 _Parseltongue- [Black/Slytherin]_

 _Metamorphmagus- [Black]_

 _Animagus Form- [Merlin]_

 _Necromancer- [Black/Slytherin/Peverell]_

 _Blood Magic- [Black/Slytherin]_

 _Natural Occlumence- [Ravenclaw/Peverell/Merlin]_

 _Natural Legilimens- [Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Merlin]_

Harry knew that he would be a occlumence and leilimens since he already knew them in his past life as Harry Potter, something an unspeakable had taught him. He had been taught by another unspeakable to be an animagi because it could give him another way to escape, it would not happen that way again Harrison assured himself, he had lost too many friends by running away from battles. Necromancy, blood magic, and metamorphmagus were new because they were family magic. Bogrod interrupted his thoughts, "Mr. Black, the Gringotts Head Goblin will want to be speaking with you."

Approximately 15 minutes later, a goblin in an expensive looking suit came in holding Harry's file. "Mr. Black?" Harrison nodded in affirmation. "My name is Ragnok, I'm the Head of the Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. As with all Ancient and Noble houses or, houses that exceed over 1 million galleons, I prefer to manage them personally." "Of course, that's perfectly fine, in fact, it's an honor to have someone do it that is clearly so experienced in the trade," Harrison said. Ragnok smiled at the compliment, "now Mr. Black, even though you are a minor, all of the houses except the Ancient and Noble house of Black have no restrictions on what you may withdraw. However, as a minor, you aren't allowed to claim a Wizengamot seat unless you name someone as your proxy." Harrison nodded, "no worries, I had no plans of claiming my seats until I am of age. Ragnok, I would like to look inside all my vaults except the Black vault."

The first vault Ragnok led him to was vault 1, Merlin's vault. All the galleons were stacked meticulously on top of each other in the closest corner to the left. On the right were a vast assortment of books and odd trinkets. Harry placed all of the books in the library section of his multi-compartment trunk which he had gotten earlier.

Harry then proceeded to loot the rest of his vaults of books, carefully organizing them later in the library compartment.

 **Flashback**

Harrison walked into the store Timothy's Trunks, "welcome to Timothy's Trunks, how can I help you?" Timothy III asked slightly surprised but not showing it. "I want the best trunk you have." Timothy pulled out a trunk from the behind the desk, it was a beautiful black and silver trunk. "One turn of this key for the just a regular looking and acting trunk, two turns for the potions lab, 3 turns for the dueling room, 4 turns for the bedroom, and 5 turns for the library. The trunk has an extension, weightless, protection, and preservation charm on it. 200 galleons and for an extra 20, I'll make it open to your magical signature instead of a key." Harrison nodded and handed Timothy the money which Harry had scraped together from his allowance, 20 galleons weekly. More than the average wizard made in twice that time.

 **January 3rd 1932**

After lessons, his parents had started these when he turned 5, Harrison disapparated to a muggle alleyway. Where he walked to Wool's orphanage, climbed a tree, and jumped into a window to room 27. Harrison swayed back and forth slightly on the window still. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Whispered the pale boy in the room. "My name is Harrison Black, what's yours?" The boy frowned for a moment, looking him deep in the eyes, before replying, "Tom Riddle." "Well, farewell Tom," Harrison said. Before turning around and jumping on the tree, landing as smoothly as a cat. Then he slid down the tree and Tom could no longer see him. "Goodbye Harrison..." Tom whispered to nothing. Tom would be thinking about this encounter for quite a while, wondering when the mystery of Harrison Black would be leaping into his orphanage bedroom again.

 **January 12th 1934**

Tom found himself strapped to his own bed by priests. One of them smiled at Tom, "we are going to cleanse you." But before they could continue, a tall and lean figure leaped into the room. "Leave the room and never come back," the boy whispered menacingly, one of the priests laughed. "What can a little boy like you do?" Before the priest could blink, he found himself roughly slammed on to the floor. Another priest, seeing his comrade on the floor, lunged for the small figure, however he was too fast for the priest, and easily sidestepped him sending him tumbling to the floor. Ms. Cole walked in to find one of her orphanage boys strapped to his bed. "Get out! If I see one of you again, I'm calling the police!" Quickly untying him, she asked how he was in a careless tone, before walking out. "Harrison, you can come out now." Harry pushed open the door to the closet to find a pale Tom lying on the bed. "Where have you been?" Harrison looked up into Tom's eyes, "I've been busy, mother has been making me take extra classes with tutors recently." "Tudors, what for?" Asked Tom. "Languages, etiquette, politics, and history" 'and magic' he wanted to add.

"Tom, why were those men doing that to you today?" Harrison questioned. Tom replied hesitantly, he didn't want to lose the only sort of friend he ever had, "Harrison, I can do things...other people can't..." after seeing that Harrison wasn't running away screaming he gain a bit of confidence, "I can make animals do things I want, I can hurt people." Instead of looking scared, Harrison had a small smile on his face. Harrison wandlessly and silently cast _muffliato_ on the door, so no one could overhear his next words. "Tom, I'm going to sound crazy, but you need to listen to me." Tom nodded, "Tom, what you're doing, it's not because your some sort of freak of nature, it's because there's a world you don't know about. Tom, you're a wizard." Harrison said, pausing just enough to meet his eyes. "You're supposed to get a letter from the school when you're 11." Tom narrowed his eyes, despite how implausible it sounded, it was still the most plausible reason why he was this way.

From then on, Harrison visited Tom about once or twice a week to teach him how to control his magic. Tom quickly bonded to Harry, fascinated by the stories he had to tell of their economy, history, and most of all. The school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- In the 19th century midwives were often used to help women give birth_

 _\- Phineas as in Phineas Nigell and Lycoris is a sibling of Arcturus Black III_

 _\- All the dates were from Harry Potter Wiki (except for when they die)_

 _\- Grindelwald hasn't been defeated yet_

 _\- Orion Black was born 1929, he's the younger brother of Lucretia Black who is the sister of Harrison_


	2. Chapter 2

**July 24th 1937**

Melanie Macmillan Black smiled as she watched her son, Harrison, grin madly at the letter. He had been waiting for this for so long, to be able to join his sister Lucretia at Hogwarts. "We'll go in an hour to pick up your supplies and your sister's." Harrison nodded, minutes later he had disapparated into Muggle London. "Tom, do you have your letter?" Harrison asked. Tom nodded, eyes wide, he wanted this even more than Harrison, to finally know that it was real and he was a part of it. "I have to go, my mother is taking me to get supplies in an hour but I just wanted to check in with you first." He nodded frantically, "go!" With that, Harrison left, leaving Tom to stare at the letter in his hand.

Dumbledore originally thought he was lucky, he could escape the bleak discussions on Gellert Grindelwald and the memories that came with it. Not only that, but he would be able to make some poor orphanage boy's day by showing him the Wizarding World. That was until he stepped into the Wool's Orphanage, his good mood decreased even further as Mrs. Cole said that in early years, she had suspected him of terrorizing the other children. 'Surely,' he reassured himself, 'it wouldn't be that bad, maybe she has him confused with another boy.' Still, with each creaky step towards the door of room 27, he felt less and less certain. "Hello Tom, my name is Professor Dumbledore, I am a professor at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was sent to inform muggleborns like yourself about our world. Hogwarts has 4 houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and you are sorted when you get there. For classes, you have Transfiguration, charms, potions, herbology, defense agains the dark arts, and history of magic. Finally, you will also have flying lessons..." Tom was completely and utterly bored by Dumbledore. Harrison had already explained in much more depth than Dumbledore about the subjects, even showing him examples wandlessly. 'Thank g-d,' Tom thought, 'he's finally taking me to get my supplies, he must've been talking for at least 30 minutes. "Now, let's get your supplies that you will need for your classes." Dumbledore finished.

Instead of taking Tom to Gringotts, Dumbledore gave him the required 15 galleons that the school provided to orphans. Tom wanted to sneer at the measly amount but he had to accept it, Harrison had told him that wands, at cheapest, tended to be 10-15 galleons alone. But Harrison had also reassured him that he would share his money with him. Tom planned on keeping an eye on all the expenditures so he could pay Harrison back at a later date. As they were walking along Dumbledore ran into an old friend, and they shortly after they had merged with the crowd. Soon, Tom found himself on a different road by himself, the shops progressing on had started to look shadier and shadier. At one point he bumped into a young boy, almost the same age as him. The boy glared at him, "what are you doing mudblood?" Tom's left eye twitched, "I'm-" but he was interrupted by the boy punching him in the stomach. Tom fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of his skinny body. "Did you just try to talk back to me mudblood?" Tom didn't bother answering, but the boy didn't notice. "My name is Alphard Black, from the most Noble and Ancient house of Black, my family is probably the oldest family in the wizarding world today. "Who's this Alphard?" A girl asked, the same age as the boy named Alphard. "This is some mud blood filth, Walburga." 2 other members joined, "Alphard, what's going on?" He grinned at Harrison, moving out of the way to show him. "It's a mud blood I found!" Harrison had his pureblood mask on the second he saw Tom's face. "Alphard, you can't go around punching mud bloods..." Alphard frowned, even though Harrison was younger, Harrison was more mature and Alphard respected him. "He bumped into me!" He protested, glancing back, a little more ashamed at seeing a boy younger than himself on the ground because of him. "Apologize and then take Orion back to mother," Harrison responded diplomatically. "Sorry..." he said, before taking the little boy's hand and walking away. Harrison raised an eyebrow at Walburga, she huffed before turning around and yelling, "Alphy! Wait up! I'm a lady! I can't be expected to run!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Harrison helped Tom up. "What are you doing here Tom?" He asked, concerned. 'Where was Dumbledore?' He wondered. Tom's face turned to anger, "Dumbledore forgot about me after he met some friend of his." Harry frowned, "Tom, have you gotten your supplies yet?" Tom shook his head. "Let's get your wand first." Tom's face lit up at this, he would be able to do magic, no more practicing movements with a stick or memorizing what each incantation did!

When they walked into Ollivander's, Gervaise Ollivander looked up, "hello, how can I help the both of you?" "We're here to get our wands!" Tom said eagerly. Gervais smiled, "who first then?" Tom's smile almost faltered if not for Harrison teaching him how to hold a pureblood mask. Harrison had shown him this world, he would still be lost in Diagon Alley, being called mud blood and having no idea the significance of it without him. But, Harrison, ever the shrewd friend, put a halt to Tom's thought processes. "Tom's first." "Let's try a springy mahogany wand. Eleven and a one-half inches long. The core is dragon bone." A wand box caught on fire. With a wave of his wand he said "Aguamenti... no, no, no, how about this, it's a poplar wand. Eleven and one-quarter inches long. It has a core of phoenix tail feather." When Tom waved the wand, a warmth came from the wand before it cracked in half. "Garrick, do you understand what just happened?" Gervais quizzed. Harry hadn't even noticed Garrick standing behind the counter for he was too short for even the tip of his head to come above it. Garrick Ollivander nodded, "the wand responded to the phoenix tail feather, but it isn't from the right phoenix, also it rejected the poplar wood." Gervais nodded, "try this, it's yew wood, 13 and a half inches, and a phoenix feather I got very recently." As soon as Tom touched it, the room flared with a sudden light and warmth emanating from the wand. "Yes, yes! Now, on to young Harrison here." He looked at Harry for a moment before saying, "you're a lot like your friend, I wonder..." he took out a box from behind the counter, "holly, 11 inches, and phoenix feather," he said expectantly, before handing Harry the wand. The wand created a mini sun inside the shop. Harrison smiled at the familiar sensation of warmth, 'hello old friend.' But his smile slowly turned into a frown as the wand starting turning cold, then cracks started to appear, running along the length of the wand. Gervais quickly took the wand from Harry, curious, "do you understand why it's curious Garrick?" He questioned, Garrick replied, "no, why is it curious?" Gervais looked Harry in the eye, "your magical core is too powerful for simply one type of wood and one core to handle, come with me."

Gervais led Harrison into a dark room, it was difficult to see anything. "Close your eyes, and walk in the direction that you feel is calling to you." Harry turned left a little and walked forward a few steps before walking into a pedestal. Gervais walked over and picked up the long, thin twig. "Alder wood, interesting... one second." He quickly picked up all the rest of the various twigs from their spots and replaced them with possible wand cores. Then Ollivander repeated the instructions while making Harry stand in the middle of the room again. This time Harry turned around and reached for his core. It was cool and smooth. A vial of some sort? Gervais saw that Harrison had chosen and he took it from him, but not before commenting, "hmm... basilisk venom." Finally, he led Harry to the counter again. "Very well, Mr. Black and Mr. Riddle, when you finish picking up the rest of your supplies, come back here, I'll have your wands ready by then.

Harrison and Tom went to Timothy's Trunks to get Tom a trunk, even though it wasn't as nice has Harrison's it still had an expanded bottom and was weightless. The 2 boys then met up with Alphard and the rest, for ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After that, they headed over to Scribbulus Writing Instruments for quills, paper, and ink. Then they went to Twilfitt and Tatting's. There, Harry bought plenty of standard black robes with silver trimming, a few fur winter robes, and a few dress robes for the multitude of balls and parties the Black heir would be expected to attend. Afterwards, they went to Madame Malkin's Robe's for All Occasions for their Hogwarts Robes. Shortly after they went to Potage's Cauldron shop and then Slug & Jigger's Apothecary for their potions supplies. Subsequently going to Flourish and Botts for their school books, however since Harrison and Tom spent over an hour there, Alphard and the rest decided to go to Quality Quiditch Supplies.

Finally, they returned to Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands. "Ah Mr. Black and Mr. Riddle, I was just able to finish.  
Mr. Riddle, your 13 and a half Yew and phoenix feather wand, that will be 16 galleons." As Tom counted out the galleons, Ollivander turned to look at Harrison, "and your now 13 and a half, holly and alder, and phoenix feather fused with basilisk venom wand. That will be 42 galleons." Tom's eyes widened, was Ollivander trying to rob Harry? "No Tom, basilisk venom is extremely expensive and I'm honestly surprised Mr. Ollivander didn't make me pay more for my wand." Harrison whispered. They payed Gervais, thanked him, then left. Sometime while they were walking, Tom heard someone say, "Mr. Riddle! There you are! What were you thinking running off like that?" The 2 boys turned around to see Dumbledore walking towards them. "Professor Dumbledore is it?" Harrison asked, and before Dumbledore could respond he continued, "thank you for taking time out of your day for bringing Tom to Diagon Alley. I know you must be extremely busy especially with school about to come up. Don't worry, Tom and I were able to buy all of our things." Dumbledore stared at Harrison, he never approved of the Black Family, they were extremely dark and known blood purists. However, Dumbledore was interested in Harrison, he had hung out all day with a muggleborn, not only that, but he was extremely respectful and polite. Perhaps he was the black sheep of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Dumbledore snickered at the thought. "Well, I'm sure your parents are probably worried about where you are, so you should go home now. Mr. Riddle, I have business at Hogwarts so if you don't mind...?" Dumbledore held out his arm to Tom. Tom nodded at Harrison, "thank you," the look said. Then they Disapparated.

Harrison walked over to Eeylops Owl Emporium, it was a tradition in the Black Family, that when the child is off to Hogwarts, the parents take their son or daughter to Diagon Alley to buy an owl. However that wouldn't be happening for at least another couple of weeks. No, he was getting an owl for Tom as a going to Hogwarts present. The second the store clerk saw Harrison's pale skin, black hair, and grey eyes she knew he was a pureblood. She took Harry to one of the back rooms where they held owls that they bred just for rich families. There was a handsome grey owl there, he was huge. "How much is he?" Harry asked. She glanced at the owl, "60 galleons, pure-bred," Harry nodded. 5 minutes later he walked out with huge grey owl, Harry put him into the bedroom compartment of his trunk.

It was getting late, the sun was going down and Harry knew his parents were expecting him home for dinner soon. As he was walking down Diagon Alley, he walked past a young man, probably only a year or so out of Hogwarts. The man was looked very forlorn as he closed up his cart. "What's the matter?" Harry asked. While he looked surprised to be talking to a kid, he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to respond. "Quality Quiditch Supplies rejected my broomstick design, I'm trying to raise money for funding but there aren't really any other British competing Quiditch companies." He sighed. "Can I see your design?" Harrison asked. He took out a long sheet of rolled up paper, on it was a sketched diagram of a broomstick with arrows pointing at certain points describing what enchantments and materials it would be made out of. All in all, it looked very familiar... "what's your name kid?" He asked, "Harrison Black." The man almost spat out the cup of tea he had started to drink, Black was a very rich and famous (or rather infamous) family. "What's your name?" "Ethan, Ethan Spudmore." Then Harry knew why the broomstick looked so familiar, it struck him like a bolt of lightning. "What's the name of the broomstick?" Ethan had a sheepish look on his face, "I don't really have one, I thought Quality Quiditch Supplies might have one but..." his voice trailed off. "Listen, Ethan, I like your design, and I think your good at making brooms. I would love to fund you, however, my parents are expecting me-" Ethan sighed, his last chance had just disappeared. "But, I am not going away to Hogwarts until September 1st, while that is only a few weeks away, I'm more than certain I can find time to meet with you about it and discuss it." Ethan smiled, "thank you, thank you so much." Harrison nodded. "I'll send you my owl."

It wasn't until much later, that Ethan realized he had been speaking with an 11 year old. An 11 year old who's willing to fund you, Ethan corrected himself, don't look a gift unicorn in the mouth.

Around the same time Ethan was thinking to himself about Harrison, Harrison was thinking about Ethan. 'Damn, I literally told the grandfather of the creator of the Firebolt that I'd fund his broom..."

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- I took the wand descriptions from the potter more website, but Alder is basically said to be for advanced witches and wizards_

 _\- I took what Gervais said from- wow, it deleted the url, basically Seventh Sanctum- Wand generator_

 _\- Garrick Ollivander is the Ollivander that Harry Potter meets in the books, Gervais is his father_

 _\- Twilfitt and Tatting's is a clothing store for purebloods_

 _\- Randolph Spudmore (maker of the firebolt) was the son of Able Spudmore, who part-owned Ellerby and Spudmore's, it was a broomstick making company, I'm having Ethan be the father of Able Spudmore_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

 _Thank you geetac for telling me that I wrote SilverCookieDust's name wrong. It's fixed now :)_

 **August 28th 1937**

Tom was sitting on his bed, flipping through the pureblood etiquette textbook for what felt like the millionth time. But he wanted to make sure he had the proper mannerisms down. He didn't just want people to be nice to him because Harrison, he wanted, needed them to respect him. To see that even though he wasn't pureblood, he was just as good. No, he was better, he was more powerful and smarter than them. School was only 3 days away, 3 days until he would be away from this horrible place. A huge, grey owl landed on his windowsill. Tom knew that wizards communicated via letters with owls. He eyed Tom for a second when he reached for the pale white letter around his leg before the owl slipped his foot out of the string holding the letter to him. Tom opened it to find Harrison's neat, flowing script.

 _Dear Tom,_

 _The owl is from Diagon Alley, I wanted to get him for you for a Hogwarts going away gift. I disclosed the information about him in the rest of the letter. Can you believe it's only 3 days away? My father and mother bought me a Hogwarts going away present too, it was an Eagle Owl. She tried to bite Orion's hand off. Don't worry, he's enchanted to look like a pigeon to muggles. For now, let him sleep in the tree near your window, I'll give you his cage on the train. Have you been practicing your handwriting?_

 _From_

 _Harrison Black_

 _Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

* * *

Harry found himself inside the Leaky Cauldron. "How can I help you?" The worker asked, "is there a Spudmore here?" He nodded, in the back. After walking past a few unsavory looking witches and wizards, Harry sat down across from Ethan. "Mr. Black, you said you were going to fund me." Harrison nodded, "I don't think funding is going to be a problem, I do, however, want to discuss something with the head manager of Quality Quidditch Supplies." Harry stood up, tossed a couple of galleons on the table for their butterbeers, then walked out the door, Ethan quickly followed. "Mr. Black! Mr. Black, I told you that Quality Quidditch Supplies refused to fund me..." but Harry wasn't listening. He walked into the extremely crowded store and made his way up the stairs to the manager's office. Ethan tried to follow but found himself pushed out of the store by the crowd of people trying to get in. "Who are you! I'm sorry kid, but customers aren't allowed up here..." the manager said. "Listen here, I could get you fired by the owners in a second." Harrison said, interrupting him. "On what grounds do you think you could do that?" He snickered, looking at the young boy. "Maybe because I own over 70% of this company?" Harrison tossed the paperwork proving he owned 72% of Quality Quidditch Supplies on the desk and grinned as the man's face suddenly paled. "I'm sorry, terribly sorry Mr..." "get one of your employees to grab a man called Ethan Spudmore, he's just outside the store."

* * *

"Hello, are you Ethan Spudmore?" A voice asked, Ethan looked up, "yes, why?" The employee looked nervous, "the manager wants to see you." Then the employee led Spudmore through the back, up the stairs, and to the manager's office where they walked in to Harry leaning back in a chair and an even more nervous looking manager across from him. Ethan looked at Harrison in astonishment, he winked back, "Ethan, meet Randolph, Head Manager of Quality Quidditch Supplies." The manager took out a small folder from a cabinet and dropped it on his desk facing Harry. "This is the rejection for your unnamed broom, now, it's simply not company policy to accept brooms from individuals. We've found that a broom markets better if it's under the name of a well known broom manufacturing company." Randolph glanced nervously at Harrison, but he didn't bother looking up from the folder, "of course... of course, we wouldn't want to break company policy." He looked extremely relieved. "Ethan, do you know about the Cleansweep Broom Company and Comet Trading Company?" Ethan nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going, while the biggest broom companies currently, Harry knew that they were just beginning their fierce rivalry. "Pick one," Harry said, staring him straight in the eye. "Um, Cleansweep Broom Company..." Harrison smiled, "my choice as well, you'll have an approval from them and an agreement on funding in a day at most." "What? How?" Ethan asked, utterly shocked. "Well, either they fund you, or Quality Quidditch Supplies will simply be forced to not sell any more Cleansweep's, leaving their largest rival, being the Comet Trading Company, as the main broom producer for the main broom supplier for Britain. Very simply, we'd bankrupt them, or they could chance losing money in an investment or even gaining money." Randolph nodded, "I'll meet with them right away," Harrison got up and paused at the door, "while your doing that, I want to buy 500 shares of their company, tell them to charge it to Harrison Black."

 **September 1st 1937**

Tom had walked with his shrunken trunk to King's Cross Station, it was crowded. He walked over to Platform 9, standing there puzzled as he waited for a wizarding family for him to follow. It was 10:30 am, he still had time. It was 10:55 and Tom was desperate, 'what if they never notice I'm gone,' he thought, 'what if I'm not going to be allowed to be a wizard because-' he took a deep breath, 'it's all speculation, it's their fault they never told me how to get on this stupid platform,' he assured himself. So he kept waiting and with each second, it felt more and more unlikely that someone was coming for him. At 10:58 a loud crack came from behind him, Tom whirled around, "who are you?" Tom asked, "my name is Bilby, are you Mr. Riddle?" "Yes, my name is Tom Riddle..." then the weird looking creature grabbed Tom, and with a loud crack, he was on the train. Harrison glanced at Tom before saying, "thank you Bilby, that's all." Bilby bowed and said almost solemnly, "it is Bilby's great honor to serve the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," and with that he disapparated. "What was that?" Tom asked Harrison, Harrison smiled. "It's a house elf, old families tend to have them, I've had Bilby ever since I was born, I know Lucretia has Bluffly while Orion has Dewy. Bluffly's rather old compared to Dewy and Bilby, I think she was born in 1870. Then there're just the rest of the House Elves that keep the manor clean. Now come, the others are waiting for us."

Harrison led Tom down the aisle, they passed quite a few compartments but most of them had the curtains drawn. They stopped in front of one of the doors with a large A on it, meaning compartment A. It was locked and it had black curtains keeping anyone from seeing in. Harry knocked quickly 4 times, Tom heard the lock disengage and there was a pale girl with black hair and almost blue-grey eyes. Harry and her locked eyes for a second before she nodded and she let them in. A boy locked the door behind them. Harrison broke the silence cheerfully, "this is Tom," everyone murmured a 'hello Tom,' or 'nice to meet you,' back. "Then Harrison pointed to the girl who opened the door, she was now sitting to his left. "That's my sister, Lucretia, to her right is Walburga, she's my second cousin. Then there's Pollux and Irma, they might leave to snog each other though," the entire cabin laughed except for a reddened Pollux and Irma Crabbe. "Thankfully it's their last year, so we won't have to see any more of the torture." Even Tom smiled at this. "Wesley Nott, his father is Cantankerous Nott. "Raymond Lestrange, Andras Rosier. Well, you know Alphard," Tom didn't even look at the boy. "There's Edmund Malfoy, he's in our year. Anthony Goyle, he's in our year too. Then there's Lawrence Greengrass, in our year as well." Tom nodded, trying to memorize names to faces, he knew it would be important to know who these children were.

There was no room on the 2 large seats thatsides of the room. Tom moved to sit down on the floor like Alphard, Raymond Lestrange, and Anthony Goyle. Everyone watched him, the room silent except for the undistinguishable murmur of words between Harrison and Pollux. The second Harry went to sit down next to Tom the room almost exploded in voices telling Harrison that they'd gladly sit on the floor if he wanted to sit in a seat. That's when Tom realized the hierarchy of the room. Naturally him, as a muggleborn, was at the bottom, therefore on the floor. Then Lucretia, the oldest child of House Black that is the oldest House in Britain that is still active, so of course she'd be pretty high on the hierarchy too. So all the Black family members were sitting in seats because of their wealth and blood. Irma Crabbe must be elevated because of Pollux. Then there was Alphard, Harrison had reprimanded Alphard for calling himself a mud blood. The Lestrange's and Goyle's were't very old families, unlike the Rosier's, Malfoy's, Nott's, and Greengrass's. Then, at the top, was Harrison. The Heir to the House of Black, powerful, smart, and charismatic.

Tom was interrupted from his musings by Harrison saying that he was fine with being on the floor. Everyone instantly seemed to relax at that, even though everybody at one point glanced at Harrison uncertainly, as if to ask if he was sure. Pollux and Irma did end up leaving, their excuse was the bathroom, however from how Goyle and Lestrange snickered, it was rather obvious that they weren't just going to relieve themselves.

About half an hour passed before Tom looked up from his book to see Harrison nod at Alphard who got up, everyone except Harry gave him anywhere from 5-10 sickles. So, Tom handed 8 to Alphard, Alphard turned around sharply and asked, "what do you want?" Tom stared back, confused. He heard Harrison laugh lightly, "he'll take chocolate frogs." Despite still being confused, Tom nodded in agreement, his mask back in place. He turned to ask Harrison what just happened but Harry had gone back to reading.

10 minutes later, a quick knock followed by someone kicking the door lightly led to Lucretia getting up and opening the door. Alphard walked in with an armful of colorful looking food. Everyone who had given sickles to Alphard took something, leaving around 7 boxes labeled in big golden letters _**HoneyDuke's**_ _ **Chocolate Frog**_ which Alphard dropped in front of Tom. Picking one of the boxes up, he examined it. It was a blue-purple, with gold and red decorating the border of the pentagonal shape. Underneath the words were _70% Finest Croakoa_. Tom opened the package slowly, a small brown shape jumped out, onto the floor. Now, Tom could see that it resembled a frog. Before he could catch it, it jumped again. Harrison grabbed it before it could jump onto his book. "What is this?" Harry glanced distastefully at the squirming treat in his hand. "Chocolate, enchanted to behave like a frog. Look inside, there should be a card, it's very popular to collect them." Tom tore the box open further, revealing a blue and gold card in the shape of a pentagon. It read as follows

 _Salazar Slytherin_

 _Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the_ _Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy._

Tom flipped it over to see the face of Salazar Slytherin staring back, before disappearing. But Tom knew this was normal, Harrison told him, he didn't want Tom to be surprised by something so common in the Wizarding World. It would just prove to other purebloods that Tom was a muggleborn. Harrison flicked his wrist which sent one of the boxes flying towards him, he opened it, and tossed the struggling frog to Alphard who ate it.

 _Xavier Raststrick_

 _Flamboyant wizard entertainer. He vanished unexpectedly while tap-dancing to a crowd of three-hundred people in Painswick and was never seen again._

Harrison didn't bother flipping it over and instead tucked it into a pocket of his robes. Lucretia and Walburga both opened theirs as well. Lucretia read hers out loud.

 _Mirabella Plunkett_

 _Famously fell in love with a merman in Loch Lomond but her parents forbade her to marry him. Eventually she transfigured herself into a haddock and was never seen again._

Walburga glanced at hers before reading it.

 _Dymphna Furmag_ e

 _A witch who got famously abducted by pixies_.

3 consecutive knocks thumped against the door abruptly. Everyone stared at the door, Lucretia opened it slightly. Cedrella Black walked in with Septimus Weasley, both former prefects, now they wore the Head Boy and Girl badges. Walburga didn't even bother to hide her distaste, "you didn't even bother with the passcode, unsurprising, perhaps I should tell Mrs. Yaxley to burn you off the family tapestry. Merlin knows how many howlers you'd get from her if she found out you were hanging around with that blood traitor. Maybe you should go live like a muggle with your brother Marius." Cedrella looked at her with disdain, "you wouldn't dare tell! And here I was coming to inform you that we'd be at Hogwarts soon!" With that, she stormed out, Septimus followed closely behind.

"What code," Tom asked, he hadn't noticed until now that everyone here had entered through a different series of knocks. Edmund Malfoy turned his pale blue eyes towards Tom, "morse code," he said. "It's the first letter of your name in morse code, a dot is a knock and a dash is kicking the door." Tom nodded, it was just memorizing, and Tom had a near eidetic memory, it would be easy.

* * *

The train arrived, Harrison left first, followed quickly behind by Tom. An old man, that reminded Harry instantly of Filch, led the first years to the lake, where he told them to separate into groups of 4 per boat. Harrison and Tom found themselves in a boat with Edmund Malfoy and Lawrence Greengrass. It only took around 15 minutes Tom figured. 15 minutes of Edmund and Lawrence asking Harrison what he got for Christmas and in turn. Absolutely boring Tom concluded. After a short while of waiting, the first years were led into the Great Hall. Resting on top of a stool was an old, ratty hat. It sang some sort of a song, Tom didn't really pay attention to it.

Malfoy, Greengrass, Goyle, and Harrison were sorted into Slytherin. Tom had trouble paying attention to the names of muggleborns and half-bloods that went into the other various houses.

"Riddle, Tom"

Albus called out. Tom walked hesitantly up to the stool, he could almost hear the snickers coming from the Slytherin table. Both his first name and surname were dreadfully muggle. Then, Tom could feel the leathery hat touch his head. "Ah... Tom Riddle," someone... Tom then realized it was the hat that said it. 'This world is crazy, a hat is talking in my head.' He thought. The hat ignored this comment and continued, "now, where to put you... definitely not Gryffindor. It's not that you don't have courage, it's simply not a main part of who you are. You're loyal to Harrison, but you're no Hufflepuff, you're loyal to him because he's been kind to you first. You're smart, but you don't pursue knowledge for knowledge's sake. Last of all, you're ambitious, you have patience and cunning. I do believe we both know where you're meant to be." The hat shouted, "Slytherin!" Tom had his pureblood mask in place as he walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the shock the other houses clearly had. Everyone at the Slytherin table clapped the same for Tom, each with their masks in place. Perfect and proper as always. But Tom could see the distaste and disgust in their eyes, how they loathed to take a mud blood into their house. Some of the older, wiser Slytherins stared at him cautiously. They knew that he wouldn't have gotten in if he didn't have the same qualities that Salazar Slytherin himself admired. Tom could feel the eyes on him, even as Albus Dumbledore continued to call first years up to the hat.

Headmaster Armando Dippet stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to all of our returning students, welcome back. You're not allowed into the Forbidden Forest without a teacher with you. As soon as the sun is down, you're expected to be inside your dorm. With that, please enjoy the feast."

Food appeared on the before plain and scarce wooden tables. Tom ate properly, as he watched some of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs eat with absolutely no decorum or cares of the looks of revulsion on the rest of their house's face. All of the Slytherins followed basic propriety that many other students clearly lacked. After dinner, they were dismissed by the Headmaster, the prefects for Slytherin made everyone stay sitting at the Slytherin table, before having everyone stand up and follow them in a line as soon as the Great Hall had cleared out a little.

They brought everyone down to the dungeons, down a separate hallway that seemed like a dead end except for the broom closet. "Silver," the prefect said, the stone wall moved similarly to how the brick wall in Diagon Alley opened except with stone instead of brick, Tom noticed. "My name is Caldwell Avery, I'm a 5th year prefect." He said, as the older Slytherins walked down separate corridors towards their rooms. "My name is Helena Rowle, I'm in 5th year and a prefect as well," she continued. "Our Head of House is Horace Slughorn, as you can see, he's not here right now," another boy walking by snorted, "or ever!" She ignored him, "the password this month is silver, it changes once a month, the new password is posted on the notice board one week in advance. If you find yourself unable to get in for any reason, your fellow classmates are supposed to help you. Outside of this common room, Slytherin is a united front, keep your petty disputes here. Don't get caught doing anything you might get in trouble for, and always have a friend be an alibi. If you're having trouble with schoolwork, do not go to another house, they will simply ridicule for it. Come to any of the older Slytherins and they'd be happy to help you out. Finally, unlike all the other houses, everyone has their own private room that have doors connecting it to their friends rooms. You are allowed to ward your room however you like so long as it doesn't permanently mentally or physically maim another person. Your rooms have your name on it." She was about to finish before a ghost came in, the silver bloodstains and chains made him recognizable as the Bloody Baron. "This is the Bloody Baron, he's the Slytherin ghost, if you're having trouble with Peeves, just threaten him with the Baron." She glanced quickly at him but knew better than to show nervousness in front of such a large crowd of devious Slytherins. "Now off to bed. Remember to be on time for breakfast and at least glance at the books for your first subjects before you go to class."

Tom found his room, it had an ebony wood door with a silver plaque saying ' _Tom Riddle_ ' on it. He opened the door to a green and silver decorated room with couches and a small fireplace. It had a door to the bathroom and to the bedroom. Tom slowly unpacked his things, putting them into a huge walk-in closet that was off the bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking about the ghost that had came in, it wasn't the gruesome bloodstains or the clanging of the thick chains he had around his hands and ankles. It was the look in the ghost's eyes, a haunted stare filled with a feeling that Tom couldn't recognize. Tom shook the feeling off and fell asleep.

* * *

Harrison was lying awake in bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about what Death had told him. How Harry would find this more of a curse than a blessing, he shook his head. Everything was fine, he was going to be able to save everyone, even Voldemort himself. But the second he would assure himself of this, the voice of the sorting hat would echo in his mind.

 **Flashback**

The Great Hall looked very similar to how it had looked the first time Harry had seen it too, there seemed to be more students though. 'Did the 2 consecutive wars really destroy the population that much?' Harry wondered.

"Black, Harrison"

Harry walked up to the stool. The hat was place on his head. 'Hello sorting hat,' Harrison thought cheerfully. The sorting hat scowled, "oh you again. Slytherin as usual I'm guessing?" Harrison agreed. 'Slytherin please.'

"Slytherin"

The hat called out.

 **Present Time**

It wasn't until later that Harry realized that the sorting hat had said Slytherin as usual. And he wouldn't realize the significance until many more years from now.

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- I just want to say, that the amount of Randolph's in the broomstick manufacturing business is ASTONISHING, so we're naming the manager Randolph_

 _\- One more thing, look up the fambus station wagon, I swear to g-d it will make your day, I also promise that I will use it later on_

 _\- I had to look up 7, 5, and 4 letter words that end in 'y' for house elf names, rip house elf name generators_

 _\- Harrison's mother was supposed to be Melania Macmillan, but it auto-corrects... so... it's apparently Melanie now, sorry if a Melania is reading this, I doubt it_

 _\- Marius was a squib and Cedrella Black was burnt off the tapestry for marrying Septimus, thus making her a blood traitor because he is a blood traitor_

 _\- I am not including all of the Black Family members because a lot of them you won't even recognize the names, *cough Charis Black* also, then slytherin this year would be over 50% Blacks... not meaning to be racist... these notes are why this is rated M_

 _\- Super long chapter because I have surgery tomorrow, so I can't update :(_


	4. Chapter 4

**September 2nd 1937**

Tom Riddle sat up with a start, he glanced around uncertainly before remembering that he was in his room. He was fine, he wasn't at the orphanage. Loud banging came from behind the door, "Tom! Tom! Wakeup! It's time for breakfast! You're going to be late!" Harrison shouted. "In a moment!" Tom said quietly back, but it seemed like Harrison heard him because the banging stopped. 10 minutes later, Tom had showered and dressed, it was the first day at Hogwarts, last thing he needed to do was make an embarrassment of himself.

Breakfast was fine, about 6 minutes after Tom arrived, students from other houses started filtering in. Harrison had a couple of sausages and scrambled eggs, while Tom had mashed potatoes and chocolate pudding. At exactly 9:20, the entire Slytherin House got up and left, all of them having finished breakfast. The First Year Slytherins groaned, they had Potions for an hour with Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, while a Slytherin in his time, strongly disliked pureblood elitists and he especially loved inviting students from families that had a seat on the Wizengamot to his Slug Club.

 **9:40 am**

Horace Slughorn was about to have a field day. The majority of the first year Slytherins already seemed suitable for the first Slug Club meeting at least. He easily recognized the features in all the purebloods, matching them with their parents. 'Inbreeders,' he shuddered. One boy with dark black hair, so black that it almost had a blue-ish hue to it. It seemed like his hair which down to the middle of his neck, was naturally held there. Coupled with the pale grey eyes, and aristocratic features, it was obvious he was a Black. 'Now that is an old and influential family,' Horace thought, 'they tended to be a coin flip. Either brilliant like Pollux Black or they could rather mediocre like Walburga Black.

Another unchallenging boy to match had blue eyes so light, they almost looked grey. But his most revealing feature was his white blonde hair. The Malfoy's, rich and they tended to hold powerful political positions. Judging from the obvious tact and intellect behind his gaze already, this one would be one to watch.

Although not as effortless as the ones previous, Horace could easily recognize all the students belonging to the House of Greengrass, Goyle, and Nott. At long last the Gryffindors came in, entering in groups of friends. Amongst them, Slughorn could only identify a girl he could assume was from the Shafiq family, pureblood however not originating from Europe and they only moved recently. He glanced at his pocket watch, it was 9:45, class had started.

After explaining his expectations for them for the year, Horace started everyone on the Cure for Boils. 10 minutes later, he walked around to see how the students were doing. Heidi Shafiq had a lilac cauldron, slowly lightening to a peach pink. "5 points to Gryffindor for an almost perfect potion Ms..." "Shafiq, Professor," she said before turning her attention back to her potion. He continued glancing at the Gryffindor's potions. Another girl was also very close, Slughorn approached her, "well done Ms...?" He asked, her potion was a salmon pink, a bit too much orange to be exactly right, but for a first try it was very good. "Bennett, Sofia Bennett." She replied, positively beaming at the compliment, he frowned. Most likely a muggleborn, "any possible relation to Archibald Bennett? The wigmaker in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley?" Sofia shook her head, "I'm afraid not, both my parents are muggles." Giving her his best understanding smile, "5 points to Gryffindor nonetheless."

Moving on to the Slytherins, his smile grew even wider. The Malfoy boy had the closest to perfect potion, only 2 shades off from the correct pink, unnoticeable to the untrained potioneer. "Well done Mr...?" He stared at Horace, "my name is Edmund Septimus Armand Malfoy." Professor Slughorn felt like he was being dissected under the boy's gaze. "5 points to Slytherin, I know your father, Desmond Malfoy." He glanced at Anthony Goyle's potion, it was a deep red that was darkening by the second. Sparing not even another glance at the ruined potion he turned his attention away. Working near him was the boy he had assumed to be a Greengrass, his potion was red but slowly lightening. A good first attempt he noted. 'Lawrence Greengrass' was the name engraved on his bottle of ink and on his cauldron. The boy working next to him was a Nott, it was a good 10 shades off. 'What a pity,' Horace thought to himself, 'well, the Nott's were never known to be good at the subtle art of Potion making, no, they were always better at offensive types of magic.'

Then, a horrible sizzling sound erupted behind him. Anthony Goyle's black looking potion, with lumps of red and green mixed in, was spilled completely on the floor. Students were jumping onto the tables to avoid the acidic monstrosity of a potion. Horace grimaced at the sight of Lawrence Greengrass, some of the mixture must've splashed onto him. Now boils, pimples, and warts were appearing on his originally, mark-free face. "Will someone please take Mr. Greengrass to the Infirmary Wing?" Everyone looked at each other in silence before someone said, "I'll do it, I was done 10 minutes ago anyways." He muttered, leading Lawrence out of the classroom. After a few seconds of people glancing at Anthony, everyone got back to work, documenting problems they came across and taking notes. Slughorn looked at the last 2 cauldrons. Both were perfect, however one was slightly darker than the other, but it would still be considered void of error. "Is yours the lighter one?" Horace asked the pale brown-haired boy with handsome features, his eyes flitted to the potion for a second before saying, "no, that's Harrison's." Slughorn nodded, "well done, 10 points for you and Mr. Black for perfect potions." Horace glanced at his pocket watch again, '10:44, 1 minute left.' Clapping his hands together he smiled at everyone, "well done everyone, please cast _Evanesco_ on your cauldron and the area around your workstation. Also, return any uncontaminated ingredients you borrowed. Homework is a 1-paged paper about what you could do better, what you did wrong, and what you did right. For extra credit explain why it worked!"

 **10:55 am**

Harrison could barely contain his excitement, it was time for History of Magic! Sure, he had been taught the basics by his mother but he would get to learn history again but from an entirely different point of view. Well, he was ecstatic, until Professor. Binn's walked in. Harry had forgotten about how boring History was. 'No, no,' he thought to himself, 'I refuse to allow some boring old teacher impede entire generation's knowledge on the History of the Wizarding World!' Professor. Binn's was droning on about the Goblin Rebellion, "Yardley Platt was a hero, he ended a multitude of uprisings that could've happened if not for Yardley Platt. In the end, Yardley Platt must've saved countless lives that otherwise would have been lost to early Goblin revolts. Yardley Platt killed for the greater good of Wizarding kind. Yardley Platt treated Goblins like nothing less than the scum they are, Goblins are lucky that we didn't decide to kill them all off but instead we were the greater human being and we allow them to have their own land and manage our money." Binn's took a deep rasping breath. "Yar-" he began before Harrison interrupted.

"Professor, I know it's rude to interrupt, however I think you're incorrect." Harrison said, staring him in the eyes. Cuthbert Binns stared at the first student to ever stay awake in his class, let alone interrupt him, let ALONE tell him he was wrong. So he just sat down, dumbly, his mouth opened slightly as he looked up at Harrison Black, as if he couldn't believe the boy existed. "Professor, the Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test which is approved by the Wizarding Examinations Authority state that Yardley Platt was a large instigator for the Goblin Rebellions. Due to how brutal and unnecessary his slaughtering of Goblins was. In fact, they have admitted that Wizards certainly could've done things that easily would've prevented the war. The Ministry of Magic keeps Goblins from acquiring wands. Goblins think that Wizards are thieves because Wizards keep Goblin-made things!" Cuthbert scoffed at this, everyone was watching this debate, it was the most interesting thing in class so far, "the Goblin's sold it to Wizards, then they decide to claim that it's theirs! They're the thieves!" He said angrily, showing the most emotion Harrison had ever seen. "Just because we (wizards) view buying something as having it permanently doesn't mean Goblin's do, they're an entirely different race, they have different values and culture that we disregard. The Ministry of Magic wanted to make Goblins into House Elves, many Goblins half our age have higher magical capabilities than Wizards. The Goblins lost all of their land and rights in Britain, they're allowed to work at Gringotts but that's it. Then, Wizards claim that Goblins started the war, and so they want to take control of Gringotts from the Goblins. When the Goblins wanted to negotiate peacefully, they're denied seats on the Wizengamot!" Harrison took a second to catch his breath and let people register what he said. Everyone was hanging onto his every word.

"Look at the names we give Goblins, Urg the Unclean. No matter what race you are, that's insulting! The name we have for their language is Gobbledegook! That means nonsense because Wizards considered the Goblin language gibberish when really we simply couldn't understand it. I can count the amount of people who know the Goblin language on one hand, but almost every Goblin knows English! They've tried being respectful to us, but we've simply belittled them further. Wizards are supposed to be magical, yet we shun everything magical! Dark arts, family magic, blood magic, and every magical creature. We teach children to fear anything from werewolves to basilisks! Werewolves are literally Wizards, but the second they are something that isn't exactly like us. They get an XXXXX rating and are treated like animals."

Harrison shook his head, the Professor was clearly dismissing everything as the foolish talk of a young boy. "Change your teaching style and what you teach, or I will tell the School Board that the History of Magic Professor is teaching incorrect information." Cuthbert scowled, "like they'd believe an 11 year old boy over me, a teacher who's been alive far longer than you boy." Harrison would've laughed in a better situation if he didn't feel so insulted. "I am Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black, I'm a pureblood wizard and I can trace my family history back to before the Middle Ages, my family is possibly the oldest family in Britain." "Filthy inbred," Cuthbert muttered. Harry's face paled with fury, casting _Immobulus Corpus_ and _Levicorpus_ without even thinking, silently and wandlessly. With a wave of his hand, he dropped the old Professor to the ground. "Class is over anyways." He said coldly before walking out, everyone shuffling out of the class but not before looking at the disgruntled Professor first. Edmund Malfoy spat at Cuthbert, "half-blood!"

 **Lunch**

The castle was abuzz with news from what had happened in History of Magic. Meanwhile, Harry was right outside Headmaster Dippet's office. Harrison's patience was nearing its end. "Professor Dumbledore, either do something about Professor Binns, or I will have to complain to the School Board about how the History of Magic professor and the Deputy Headmaster are incompetent at their jobs." Dumbledore shook his head, "the Headmaster doesn't have time for this, and Professor Binns has a Mastery in History of Magic, he is quite qualified to teach I assure you Mr. Black. Just because you find the subject too difficult doesn't give you reason to insult a teacher." Harry stared back at him slowly, "let me through." He said, if Albus was any less of a man, he would have been on his knees begging forgiveness from Harrison. But he stood his ground and told him to go to lunch and forget this entire incident. While Harrison did obey the order to go to lunch, he most certainly didn't forget the incident. As soon as he entered the Great Hall, all the conversation stopped and everyone stared at Harrison. He ignored them, walking slowly and with perfect posture to the Slytherin Table. Where he wrote the following letters:

 _Dear Hogwarts School Board,_

 _It has come to my attention that the current History of Magic Professor, Professor Cuthbert Binns is incompetent. After just one class with him, multiple critical facts on the Goblin Rebellion were wrong and completely went against what the W.O.M.B.A.T. Organization have stated as facts._ _Additionally, he insulted my family calling the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black inbreds. Also, he's teaching students to be prejudiced to Goblins and Werewolves when they should be taught from a source as unbiased as can be so they can form their own opinions. Furthermore, the rates of students passing a History of Magic OWL has dropped by 83%. What's more, 92% of students don't even take a NEWT for History of Magic. I interviewed a multitude of older students and asked them that if they were taught by a more unbiased source and the information was correct, would they take History of Magic for NEWT's. More than 76% of the students I asked said yes. Finally and to my great surprise, Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore denied my request to meet with the Headmaster about this. Insisting that I was incorrect, however, I think that you should suspend Professor Dumbledore._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

* * *

 _Dear Father,_

 _I have written to the School Board about the horrible teaching done by the current History of Magic Professor, Cuthbert Binns. Not only is he teaching the new generations of wizards to be biased against anything magical (except for wizards), but he greatly insulted the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. He called our House inbreds and as a half-blood, he is clearly aware of his actions._

 _Sincerely, your son_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

* * *

 _Dear Head Ragnok of the Gringotts Branch in Diagon Alley,_

 _I wish to inform you of the goings on at Hogwarts. Perhaps you already know this, but I did not, nor will I stand for it. Despite previous conflicts, I wish to strengthen Goblin and Wizard ties. But, I digress. Cuthbert Binns is currently the Professor at Hogwarts the best Wizarding school in Britain. He has been teaching children his extremely biased opinions against Goblins. Stating an uncountable amount of times in my first class alone, that Yardley Platt was a hero, when, as we both know, he was a murderer._

 _Finally, I wish to find a muggle by the last name of Grunning. I'm aware that your rate for finding muggles is 5 galleons a day and if he cannot be found then I receive a 50% compensation._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Merlin_

* * *

Finally, he sent a letter to the Daily Prophet, informing them of the situation. Also, he offered them a deal. So long as they didn't publish any negative articles on House Black, he wouldn't bankrupt them by using his 87% share of the Daily Prophet.

 **1:15 pm**

Eldon Crouch stared at the students for few moments before he started class. "Welcome to Charms, my name is Eldon Crouch, you may call me Professor. Crouch, today we will be working on the levitation charm. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa." He proceeded to demonstrate the proper wand movement, before letting the students try by themselves. It was a very large class, Slytherin and Ravenclaw together. But despite this, Eldon was able to spot 2 boys on the Slytherin side, conversing instead of attempting it. "Mr... and Mr...?" He asked, looking both in the eye in turn. "Harrison Black, Professor," followed shortly by, "Tom Riddle, sir." "Mr. Black and Mr. Riddle, is there a reason you are not attempting the levitation charm? If you think yourself unable to do it, then it's simply more reason to try to." The two boys shook their heads, the black-haired one speaking, "Tom and I aren't doing it because we find it easy." Professor Crouch nodded slowly, "if you find it so easy, you don't mind demonstrating do you?" "Of course not Professor..." he took a breath to say the incantation but Eldon stopped him. "Everyone come here," he announced, "Mr. Riddle and Mr. Black wish to demonstrate the charm for us. Go ahead boys," he whispered. Harrison and Tom looked at each other for a moment before simultaneously saying, "Wingardium Leviosa," the long feathers drifted upwards before stopping right in front of the Professor. He nodded, "I'll discuss allowing you boys to do something more advanced during class, you'll find yourself incredibly bored of the schoolwork otherwise." With that he said, "class dismissed, please write a 1 paged paper on how Charms are different from curses and how Charms are useful."

 **3:30 pm**

Defense Against the Dark Arts had just finished, usually, Professor Merrythought was tired, introducing the subject of ghosts to 11 year olds was extremely tiresome. But this time, she was practically jumping with joy. All the Slytherins were extremely well mannered, and almost all of them seemed to have an interest in learning the subject. Mr. Nott, Greengrass, and Malfoy seemed to be at 3rd year level. While Mr. Riddle was probably at 5th. The boy called Harrison Black seemed to know almost more than her, even correcting her at some points where she did make an error while having his hand politely raised each time. She'd have to talk to him, Mr. Riddle too, they would be extremely bored during the year if all they did was 1st year work. 'Well,' she thought, 'I'll bring it up at the next staff meeting on Saturday.'

 **September 3rd 1937**

 **11:00 am**

"Settle down class, settle down I said!" Mr. Beery shouted over the students. After a few more moments with no obvious effect on the Hufflepuffs, Mr. Beery yelled, "if you don't quiet down I'll cast _Silencio_!" The talking quickly diminished. 'Honestly,' he thought to himself, 'my own House not listening to me in front of Slytherins.' "Now," he said, "would anyone like to take a guess as to what plant is in front of me currently?" He sighed when he saw only Slytherin hands up, "yes?" He asked, gesturing to the brown-haired boy, "Tom Riddle sir, the plant in front of you is aconite, also known as monkswood and wolfsbane." Mr. Beery nodded, "5 points to Slytherin, would anyone care to speculate on what this is?" The boy with black hair raised his hand again and, seeing no Hufflepuffs volunteer, he nodded at the boy. "Harrison Black Professor, that is Dittany, also known as the Burning Bush. It's commonly used in potions that heal. It originates from Crete and occasionally releases flammable vapors." As if replying to his words, an almost invisible gas floated from the plant up to one of the gas lamps hanging from the ceiling, the gas caught on fire for a moment before dying. "5 points to Slytherin for a detailed explanation Mr. Black," Mr. Beery said, trying to talk over the slight hum of conversation between students once more.

 **1:20 pm**

Professor Binns wasn't here yet and the entire class slowly became more and more restless. Eventually, the Slytherin first years left class, it was obvious that Cuthbert Binns wasn't coming. When asked by a passing Professor why they weren't in class, they simply replied that their History of Magic Professor didn't show up.

 **September 7th 1937**

The letters Harrison wrote/recieved:

 _Dear Father and Mother,_

 _School has been fine, actually, rather easy. My Professors told me that they would speak with the Headmaster about letting me do something more advanced. Professor Dumbledore is the only Professor who doesn't think the course is too easy for me, he thinks that I got lucky with transfiguring the matchstick into a needle. The School Board is working remarkably slow. Also, do you think that you can send me my broomstick?_

 _From Harrison Black_

* * *

 _Dear Orion,_

 _How have you been? A first year Gryffindor in my class fell off his broom, he had to stay in the Hospital Wing for 5 nights. Edmund (Malfoy) told me that the School Board might make it so that First Years can't have a broomstick until they've completed Flying Class. Basically, you wouldn't be able to have a broomstick at Hogwarts until 2nd year!_

 _From Harrison Black_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Thank you for alerting us of the_ _situation, Professor Binns will be removed. Professor Dumbledore however, will receive a warning and a 1 week suspension._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The School Board_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _I must express my disbelief at Cuthbert Binns, we were aware that he was against Goblins however we weren't aware that he had started poisoning young wizards and witches against us. The Goblin Nation would like to thank you informally for ridding Hogwarts of such scum. Furthermore, there is a Scott Grunning that lives in Britain. We have disclosed the location below:_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok Head Gringotts Goblin_

* * *

Headmaster Armando Dippet began the staff meeting. "The School Board has agreed that from now on, no student under 2nd year, may bring a broomstick to school or apply for the Quiditch Team. This will go into effect next year, we are to change the Hogwarts acceptance letter to state that broomsticks are no longer allowed for first years." Several Professors grumbled at this, but Madame Hooch was clearly the most upset. "Do any staff members wish to announce anything or shall we continue?" All the first year teachers except Dumbledore stood up. "Yes?" Headmaster Dippet said, gesturing to Professor Slughorn. "Harrison Black has shown remarkable aptitude in the area, I suggest moving him up several years in potions." Headmaster Dippet nodded, "so long as his grades don't suffer for it." He continued to call on the Professors, each one stating that Harrison should be allowed to do advance work in their class or be moved up. Some of them also saying that an orphan by the name of Tom Riddle should also be moved up with Harrison.

1 horrible hour later, Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore shuffled to his office. At least the boy was still being taught by him, even if he had been allowed to read advanced books during all his other classes. Sitting on his desk was a envelope from the School Board.

 _Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

 _It has come to our attention that you impeded a student's ability to submit a grievance to the Headmaster. You are hereby suspended for the term of 1 week, to be lifted on September 14th, 1937. This is a warning, should it happen again your position as Professor will be under consideration._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The School Board_

Albus threw the letter into the fire, 'that conniving little devil child! How do the other Professors not see him for what he is?' He vowed to watch Harrison Black and his friend Tom Riddle.

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- The schedule is taken from Harry Potter Wiki_

 _\- Btw, this isn't complete Dumbledore bashing, he's less than half his age than he was in the books, he doesn't have the same amount of wisdom_


	5. Chapter 5

**September 10th 1937**

The Daily Prophet Frontpage:

Student Removes Biased Professor From Hogwarts

Hello dear readers,

As you know, Hogwarts is our the best school in Britain. On September 7th, the Hogwarts Board of Governors sacked the History of Magic Professor, Cuthbert Binns. He had been at Hogwarts for over 30 years, teaching students to hate Goblins and other magical creatures. Not only this, but he insulted the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I was able to get an interview with Harrison Black, the first year Binn's had insulted.

"How did you feel when he said this?" I asked him.

"Naturally I was appalled, this wasn't just an insult on my House, this was an insult to every pureblood everywhere," he said.

I proceeded to interview the boy's classmates, to find out that they too, had taken offense.

"I wanted to curse him right there," said one.

"I'm surprised at the self control Harrison had, if he had said it to me, he'd lose a lot more than just his job, reputation, and mastery."

Hopefully, Headmaster Armando Dippet will hire someone more competent. But that's not all! Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been suspended. While I do not know why quite yet, you can be rest assured that I am looking into this quite deeply! After all, it is our children's education, their future! That we are talking about here.

Forever looking to uncover the truth for you

-Basil Skeeter

 **December 10th 1937**

Life was good for Harrison Black, all his classes let him read ahead on the material, what they didn't know was that he was reading books on the matter that people like Dumbledore would be hard pressed to understand. However, a quick glamour on the cover and on the pages and the Professors never noticed. Every class that is, except Transfiguration. Harrison could be the only person in the class who knew the answer, but Dumbledore still wouldn't call on him. He was acting like Harry didn't exist, but he caught Dumbledore looking at him sometimes. When he thought that Harry wouldn't notice.

After the reply from the Goblins in September, he had visited Mr. Grunning. Mr. Grunning was a fat, rich, greedy muggle whose only wish in the world was to be more wealthy. He created an interesting agreement, however one that Scott Grunning couldn't refuse.

 **Flashback**

"You want what?" Scott Grunning asked, confused at such a strange request and easy chance to make money. "I want 50% in profit and decisions in any businesses that the Grunning name may ever own. In exchange, I will give you exactly 500,000 pounds a year (a little more than 500,000 U.S dollars) for the rest of your lifespan. Of course, Scott agreed, having no consideration or thought to his descendants. 'If I remember correctly, Scott dies in 10 years from a heart attack, this won't even make a dent in my bank account.' Harry thought.

 **Present Time**

"Harrison! Harrison!" Someone was calling his name, "what... what!?" He muttered, turning towards the noise. Wesley Nott pointed at the familiar face of Pollux Black. "Professor Slughorn invites you, Nott, Greengrass, Riddle, and Malfoy to dinner later tonight." Harry nodded, "I'll be there."

 **5:30 pm**

Harrison looked at himself in the mirror, his black dress robe and white shirt contrasted nicely against his black hair and white skin. While it wasn't anything near as fancy as his mother made him wear to parties, it was a considerably nicer than his Hogwarts Uniform Robe. That's when Tom walked in, he was wearing his Hogwarts robes, still looking as refined as usual. "Tom, you can't wear that," Harry said, "just wear this," he handed Tom one of his dress robes. While it wasn't an exact fit, it was close enough. When they were standing outside Slughorn's Office, Tom looked at him, "thanks Harrison," Tom whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you." 'You'd be a murderer and completely heartless,' Harry thought. Then Professor Slughorn yelled, "come in boys." Everyone was sitting around a round table. Harrison walked over to sit next to his first cousin once removed (Pollux Black), Tom sitting next to him. He recognized Heidi Shafiq and Sofia Bennett from his potions class. His friends Wesley Nott, Lawrence Greengrass, and Edmund Malfoy were across the table. Lawrence, the most tolerable of the 3, was next to Sofia Bennett. Horace proceeded to try and strike up conversation with each of them. "Mr. Nott, your father, Cantankerus, how is he?" Wesley had a perfect pureblood mask on his face, "he's quite well." Giving up on trying to press Wesley for information on his father, he moved on to talk to Sofia Bennett, "my parents own a sweet shop," she replied to his question. "How has your experience in the Wizarding World been so far my dear?" He asked, if she was having problems he could help her and she'd be grateful. "I think that it's nice, but it's very stupid, I mean, look at the pureblood elitists, don't they know what happens if humans inbreed that much? Soon you'll be marrying your sister or brother!" Harrison noticed that all of the Slytherins in the room were slowly becoming more and more angry at this foolish muggleborn. He had to do something or someone was going to do something very rash, he caught Heidi Shafiq hand twitching towards her wand. "Professor Slughorn, what do you think Slytherin's chances are of winning the Quidditch cup this year is?" He asked, Slughorn was clearly caught off guard but as the Slytherin that he was, he answered smoothly, "I'm not completely sure, Ravenclaw has Richard Yaxley and he's put together a very strong team this year. All the rest of the 3 teams have lost at least half of their team members, I believe it comes down to whoever puts in the most effort this year." With that, the topic quickly turned to Quidditch, but Harrison caught a few half-bloods glaring at Sofia Bennett. 'At least the purebloods have more sense than that,' he thought.

After another hour of small talk, Horace finally realized that it was very late, "you should adjourn to your rooms, you probably have quite a lot of homework that's due Monday." As everyone filed out, Harrison waited for Sofia to leave before he cut her off in the hallway. "What were you doing?" He asked evenly, keeping his disbelief and anger under control. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking him in the eye. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to say your point of view like that?" "I just said the truth, just because your so stuck in your pureblood ways doesn't mean the rest of the Wizarding World should be." She said confidently. "Listen, you need to be a LOT more careful with what you say and who you say it to. Your friend Heidi Shafiq, she was about to curse you. You were in the presence of quite a few purebloods and a decent number of halfbloods, Professor Slughorn is a pureblood himself! If you want to make a change, talk to halfbloods and muggleborn and sympathetic purebloods. But don't insult purebloods who believe in this right in their faces, may I remind you that the muggle world is hardly perfect. I know for a fact that your family owns Bennett's Bakery and Sweets, it wouldn't be hard to buy your bakery, a pureblood could easily buy your family's 100 times. If you're going to say your opinion, be more discreet about it." He warned, before walking away. Sofia glared angrily at his back, the worst part was that she knew he was right.

 **December 24th 1937** (Breakfast)

 _Dear Tom,_

 _Edmund, Wesley, Lawrence, Anthony (Goyle), and I are getting together in Diagon Alley at midday on Christmas. Do you want to come?_

 _From Harrison Black_

* * *

 _Dear Harrison,_

 _The Malfoy's are holding a Christmas Ball on the night before Christmas, you're expected to be on your best behavior for it. How you behave will be the difference for how many marriage contracts will come in._

 _From Melania Black_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _We would like to know if you wish to take your OWLS for charms, potions, history of magic, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, and transfiguration. This will take place July 30th 1938. We expect your owl by January 1st 1938._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Wizarding Examinations Authority_

* * *

Tom stood up from the almost empty Slytherin table, almost no one was at school for Christmas. All of his friends had left early in the morning yesterday with the Hogwarts Express. As Tom was walking up to the Owlery, he ran into Professor Dumbledore, "hello Tom," he said. Tom wanted to curse him there, but he kept his pureblood mask up and replied, "hello Professor," "do watch where you're going, right Tom?" "Sorry Profes-" "don't forget that your classmates are purebloods and Slytherins, they wouldn't be hanging out with you unless they wanted something. I'm just trying to look out for you Tom." Albus said before walking away, thinking that that had gone well for him, now Tom would be doubting his own friends. Perhaps Dumbledore could turn him into a spy. But Tom was thinking about what a manipulative fool Dumbledore was. He shrugged what the Professor said off and proceeded to send his answer to Harrison. How a man like that ever became a Professor, Tom had no idea.

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- I'm focusing the most on the first year at Hogwarts_

 _\- Dumbledore was around 130 years old when he died, jk, I look it up and he's 150! He'd still be 60 years old_

 _\- In 1930, Cantankerus Nott was thought to write 28 true pureblood families, basically, families with eligible_ _pureblood sons/daughters_

 _\- I should've replied to this sooner, but I kind of forgot, sachaelle said I should've named Harry, Aries because it's a constellation name. However Harrison is too, the most famous case being 4149 Harrison, an asteroid_


	6. Chapter 6

**December 25th 1937**

"Harrison, Harrison wake up!" Orion repeated to his older brother. Orion checked the time again, he had already been trying to wake up Harrison for the past 5 minutes! Before he could shake him again, Harrison sat up in bed rubbing his eyes, "what do you want?" "Harrison, you have to get up so you can wake Mom and Dad up!" "Why?" Harrison asked blearily, in a more coherent mood, he would've figured it out. "Because it turned 12:00 am (midnight)!" With that he opened the black curtain, Harrison brought his arms in front of his face expecting the sun. Instead, the soft light of the moon and stars shined back at him. 'Oh, it's Christmas,' he recalled, "Orion, we're opening presents right after breakfast and not before." Orion frowned at this before continuing, "I know that, that's why I want Mother and Father to make breakfast now." Harrison was too tired to argue any further, "Orion, if you want to wake Mother and Father up, then do it, but it's your funeral. Now I'm going back to sleep." He turned over and waited a few minutes before Orion tip-toed out of the room. Harrison had one gotten 1 hour of sleep due to the Christmas Ball held by the Malfoy's.

 **Flashback**

Harrison and his family had just arrived to Malfoy Manor. "Arcturus! Melania! What a pleasure it is to have you tonight," Desmond Malfoy said, the House of Black and Malfoy were very close but in public they had to be more formal. "The Zabini's were able to invite themselves, you know their reputation," Mr. Malfoy warned, before welcoming some ministry official that had just walked in.

Harry sat down with his family at a table with the card ' _Black_ ' on it, a House Elf, that Harry knew to be Loppy. "Can me gets you anything?" She asked. Harrison shook his head, "I'm fine." While he was watching the cellist, a girl walked up to him. "Mr. Black, may we dance?" "Of course Ms...?" He asked, "my name is Theresa Prewett," Harry paled slightly, 'so, this is the great aunt Ron was always talking about, not much a of a looker now is she?' Harrison thought. After Ms. Prewett he ended up dancing with a number of girls, he didn't really care for any of them. He was 11 years old after all. Tired, he sat down, reaching for his glass of butterbeer, "Harrison! Your friend Edmund Malfoy wants to see you," Alphard said, taking Harry's glass of butterbeer before he could drink from it. A lot of the golden liquid spilled over the edge, falling onto the floor. Alphard was about to drink from it when Harry said, "wait! Watch," he whispered, pointing to the turquoise fumes coming from the spilled butterbeer. Harrison took the bottle back from Alphard, sniffing its contents carefully. With a disgusted sigh, he spat, " _Amortentia_." Alphard gasped, putting love potion in a member of a Noble House's drink could get you thrown in Azkaban, to do it to an heir was unthinkable. "Harrison, there you are..." Edmund said, his blond hair combed perfectly behind his ears unlike his usual loose ponytail. "Can't talk now Edmund," Harry said, holding the butterbeer carefully, "I need to find my Mother and Father, someone tried to slip me love potion." The heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy stared back in disbelief before following Harrison.

The trio found Melania and Arcturus speaking with Desmond Malfoy and his wife Katherine. Harrison bent down and whispered the events to his Mother, before handing her the glass of butterbeer. "My sincerest apologies Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm afraid we must be going," Desmond and Arcturus frowned. "May I ask why? Was the party unsatisfactory?" Desmond asked, concerned. "Of course not Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry to say that my son has found _Amortentia_ in his butterbeer, we would like to get it checked as quickly as possible to find the culprit." She said. Desmond was clearly worried despite his expressionless mask, "I do hope you find the culprit then, my apologies as well seeing as this has happened on Malfoy property." Melania left with her son Harrison, while Arcturus and the rest of the Black family stayed at the party, paranoid for the rest of the night. They were unable to trace the potion back, and not wanting more people knowing, they concluded that whoever it was probably wasn't going to try again.

 **December 25th 1937**

"Orion, wake up!" Harrison whispered, grinning at his younger brother. "Harrison... go away, I'm sleeping," Orion mumbled, lightly swatting Harrison. "Well, I guess we're going to have to throw out your Christmas presents then..." he said, smirking as Orion sat up wide awake, "I'm awake!" He announced about to run downstairs, "aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked, holding up one of his brother's day robes. Orion glanced down at his apparel, blushing, he was still in his PJ's. Orion grabbed his standard black and silver robes and raced into his private bathroom, the sound of a lock clicking into place behind him. Harrison shook his head, how this little boy would become the uncaring father of Sirius Black, Harry had to know. As he walked towards the table, he noted that Lucretia wasn't up yet, however she would probably be a lot less grateful if Harrison walked into her room to wake her up. "Good morning Harrison," his father said, not looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. His mother smiled at him before going back to reading the stack of letters in front of her. Orion came down, sat in his chair, and loaded his plate with sunny side up eggs. Harrison kept nibbling at his piece of toast, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry. "This is ridiculous," Arcturus III dropped his newspaper in disgust, "the Cleansweep Broom Company has just come out with the Cleansweep Three, however the long awaited Cleansweep Four will be postponed for at least another _YEAR_ , Barnaby Ollerton explained that he and his brothers are working with a private inventor to create an entirely new line of broomstick from the classic Cleansweep design." Arcturus quoted from the paper, "a private inventor," Orion looked up from his mountain of eggs, "what's so bad about a private inventor Father?" "Private inventors have never been successful, and seeing as Father has a 5% share in the Cleansweep Broom Company, Father probably is worried that they will lose a lot of money and may lose in its rivalry against the Comet Trading Company." Harrison interceded before his father could glare at his youngest son.

They heard 2 people walking down the stairs, Melania quickly vanished the letters and Arcturus tucked the newspaper into a pocket in his robe. Lucretia and her friend Elspeth Selwyn came in. Harrison didn't know that she had come home with Lucretia, but she had been one of the girls to dance with him at the party. Although, an extremely unlikely girl to slip him love potion, she was probably one of the most likely people for Harrison to have a marriage contract with. Her parents had no other children so she was the sole heir, (however there are others who share the name Selwyn), a wealthy but not overly rich family. With a good ancestry, able to trace it back to 5 generations ago. It also helped that she was rather pretty, with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. How Umbridge ever thought she could claim to be a part of that family, Harrison would never know.

After Melania asked Elspeth if she wanted anything else about 50 times, they finally adjourned to one of the main sitting rooms. Everyone gave each other gifts, Melania giving Elspeth the gifts her parents had owled to them. Harrison got a broomstick from his mother and father, it was the Cleansweep 3. From Lucretia he got a 50 galleon quill from a feathered Tibetan jungle peacock, he knew the price because it still had its tag on it. With its bright green and yellow colors, it stood out against his black phoenix quills. Orion gave him a new set of gloves that he would need for Care of Magical Creatures (next year if he passes his OWLS and in 2 years if he doesn't), a little note from him saying that it was dragon hide. Most of his friends gave him books on runes or rare curses. Edmund (Malfoy) gave him a goblin-made dagger with the words _Vengeance_ in Gobbledegook, in his friend's elegant but slightly more slanted script than his own, he explained that it was enchanted to return to the user after 10 seconds unless it was in its case.

List of things Harrison sent to his friends:

Parents- Spell checking ink bottles (10 in total)

Lucretia- A pet rock with instructions to feed it marble cake and to walk occasionally so he doesn't become too lazy

Orion- A Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop master prankster package, for all your pranking needs and wants

Assortment of friends- Assortment of candies

Edmund- Fine silk ribbons for his hair when he ties it back

Alphard- _How to court a witch and not get cursed into the next century_

Tom- _99 Useful Charms for a Wizard's or Witch's Day to Day Use_

* * *

"Thank you so much Mother and Father for buying me Madame Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions in Diagon Alley," Lucretia said, "oh, look at the time." She exclaimed, her tone of surprise perfect. "I'm afraid Ms. Selwyn and I have promised to meet up with some friends in Diagon Alley, thank you again for the presents." Lucretia and Elspeth walked over to the fireplace, she handed her a handful of floo powder then declared, "Diagon Alley," followed shortly by Elspeth's quieter, "Diagon Alley," and they both vanished in the green flames. It was at this moment that Harrison decided that it was as good a time as any to also make his exit, "I'm afraid that I too must depart, thank you for the presents," he said as he gathered a handful of floo powder, "Harrison, please bring your younger brother with you," his mother intervened, noticing her youngest son's saddened face. Harrison nodded just as he entered the fire, Orion instantly brightened, he followed his brother shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

"So, Harrison, where are we meeting your friends?" Orion asked, "I need to go to Hogwarts to pick up a friend, then we're meeting at Quality Quidditch Supplies." Harrison replied, "ok, but how are you going to get..." Orion began to question before Harrison grabbed his brother's hand and apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts anti-apparation wards, "whoa, you can apparate!" Orion said, staring at his older brother in awe. But Harrison had his pureblood mask on it, emotionless and regal. It would be breakfast time at the castle, they would have to enter the Great Hall. "Follow me, keep your eyes down, and act like the pureblood you are," Harrison whispered before opening the doors to the Great Hall. He caught Tom's eyes and Tom headed over to Harrison, "what's with the kid?" Tom's eyes questioned. Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore was behind him, "Mr. Black, what are you doing here?" Harrison's left eye twitched, "Tom and I are going to Diagon Alley to meet up with some friends Professor," he said, completely emotionless. "I'm afraid you can't simply do that, Mr. Riddle is Hogwarts' responsibility and I can't let him go as the Deputy Headmaster, otherwise something could happen." Albus said, trying to act like a regretful but caring grandfatherly figure to Harrison. Tom was about to argue with him when Harrison held up a scroll with the Hogwarts insignia. "This is a signed document from Headmaster Dippet and Minister of Magic Fawley to withdraw Hogwarts student Tom Marvolo Riddle from Hogwarts on December 25th, 1937. You may check the authenticity if you wish." Harrison said in a bored tone of voice. "N-no, it's fine, well, have a good day Mr. Riddle," Albus said, surprised at the turn of events. Harrison gave Dumbledore a slow nod before walking out the door, with Orion and Tom right behind him.

* * *

"Dumbledore just let you go?" Anthony Goyle said, shocked. "Yes, well there wasn't much he could do, he didn't have any grounds to suspect that the document was false and it would've ended in a duel because I couldn't be expected to allow such an insult to my honor to stand." Harrison explained curtly, he had no patience for Anthony, while he was much smarter than his descendants, he was still slow at times.

"Harrison, check this out!" Edmund said, halfway across the empty store. "The Cleansweep 3, just came out less than a week ago!" Lawrence (Greengrass) commented. Harry nodded, he was quite bored though, knowing that these brooms were so outclassed by the firebolt, but it would be decades before that would be introduced. In a golden cage behind the counter was an odd bird, it was extremely round and had a long beak. Next to it was a golden lettered sign saying ' _Fresh Snitches, made here_ '. Harry walked up to the worker standing behind the counter, "hello, how may I help you today?" The young woman asked, her uniform had a name tag with the words ' _Hi, my name is_ Violet.' Harrison looked her in the eyes before focusing on the bird-like creature behind her, "hello, I would like to inquire on what the creature behind you is," he asked. "It's a Golden Snidget, we can make a Golden Snitch from it," she said, barely glancing at the bird. Harrison wanted to hit his head on a lamp like Dobby used to, it wasn't until the 1950's when the Golden Snidget would be considered endangered that turning Snidget's into snitches would become illegal. The creature was rather cute, in a penguin/pig sort of way. "How much would it be to buy the Snidget?" He asked. "The Snitches are 150 galleons because these Snidgets are bred to be very fast," Harry glanced at the fat bird, 'fast huh?' He thought. "No, the Snidget itself," she stared at him in disbelief. "You want to buy," she reached in the cage and grabbed the bird, almost dropping it, " _THIS_?" His friends had started to walk over to see what the commotion was about. "Yes, along with food for it..." he said, he didn't want to hazard a guess about what sex it was. "It's a her, you sure you want the Snidget? They only live 200 years, snitches last forever," she pressed one last time. "I'm quite certain," he gave her 150 galleons and shrunk the bags of food into his pocket. He put her in his apartment section of his trunk, before waiting for his friends to buy things. Edmund bought the Cleansweep 3 with his pocket money, while Wesley (Nott) insisted that the Comet 140 was drastically better even though it was released 8 years ago.

They used the floo to go to Black Manor, where they all instantly beelined for the Quidditch Field. It was decided that Edmund and Wesley (Nott) would be team captains. After an intense round of 'Wizard, Goblin, Giant (rock, papers, scissors)' it was decided that Wesley would pick first. "Harrison," he said confidently. Harry walked over to stand next to Nott. Edmund surveyed his choices, Goyle was out of the question. The only thing he would be good for would be if he could hover in front of the hoops. Lawrence was decent but nothing spectacular, Orion was good but didn't match up to his brother. Finally, Tom, the wild card.

In the end, the teams were Harrison, Wesley, and Goyle against Edmund, Lawrence, Orion, and Tom. They agreed that they would switch it up if it was too unfair. Harrison let Tom use his Cleansweep 3 while Harrison used a prototype of the broom Ethan Spudmore sent him. "Harrison, what broom is that?" Orion asked, not recognizing it, "this is a prototype of the broom coming out instead of the Cleansweep 4." He said, testing the agility and speed. Overall, he concluded, it was the firebolt just slower and slightly less agile, still years ahead of anything that would be developed anytime soon. After a 300-0 game where Harry caught the snitch in under 1 minute while he played chaser, everyone wanted to test his broomstick. Even Wesley (Nott) agreed that the new broomstick was faster than his beloved Comet 140. Harrison shuddered, Wesley's obsession with the Comet 140 even scared _him_ at times, and Harry was the Master of Death. It was late when the boy's finally ended their series' of games.

* * *

Harrison lay awake in his room. Rolanda, his new Golden Snidget, just stared at him strangely. He couldn't stop thinking about how Tom had smiled when he managed to score on Goyle. In his old world, Tom had never lowered himself to play Quidditch, while he wasn't insanely good, he could easily get on the Quidditch Team. Could the key to stopping Tom from becoming the Dark Lord Voldemort really have rested in him playing Quidditch? Harrison slapped himself, 'no, it's a lot more than that,' he thought, 'it won't happen this time, he has friends and isn't a sociopath.' With that, he fell asleep counting Golden Snidgets.

 _Dear Wizarding Examinations Authority,_

 _Thank you for this opportunity, I would love to take my OWLS July 30th, 1938._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- If there's anything wrong with how they do Christmas, it's because I don't celebrate it so I literally have no clue on how it works_

 _\- The rock idea I had from Septimus Heap, when I was younger I wanted one so much that I grabbed a rock from my garden, painted it green, and I still have it to this day, in my closet. If I had my way, this entire story will be about the rock, jk_


	7. Chapter 7

**December 31st 1937**

It was New Years Eve, a Friday, some students were going home over the weekend. Harrison had convinced his friends to stay because it was Tom's birthday. Harry had been distracted for the past week working on Tom's birthday present. A couple of days ago, his friend had walked into Harry's room while Harry was asking them to stay for New Years.

 **Flashback**

Harrison felt an intruder entering his wards, he relaxed when he felt the magical signature, it was Tom. 10 seconds later, Tom burst in, "I don't know why you all are ignoring me! But if you really are just using me, then stop, I don't need you to be my friends." With that he left. "Why does he think we're ignoring him?" Harrison asked, his tone colder than ice. "W-well, you've been curt the past few days with him so w-we thought t-th-that you didn't want to be friends with him anymore s-so we've been ignoring him." Anthony (Goyle) stuttered, "and who had this marvelous idea?" Harrison asked sarcastically, Anthony raised his hand shakily, "you listened, to Goyle..." Harrison said in disbelief, looking Edmund (Malfoy) in the eye. The blonde boy cleared his throat then said, "well, you have been rather abrupt with him so his theory wasn't unfounded." "I've been abrupt with all of you, let me explain what I was trying to explain before Tom walked in. Don't leave for New Year's Eve, it's Tom's birthday and I want everyone to be here to celebrate." Each of the boy's looked at each other nervously, "so why have you been ignoring him-" Wesley (Nott) asked, "I've been pulling late nights to do both my homework and work on his present. It's been very taxing..." Harrison explained patiently. All of the Slytherins wanted to know what it was, but none of them wanted to be the one to ask.

 **December 31st 1937**

"Tom," Harrison tried, "I know you feel like we've been ignoring you lately, but I assure you that that's not the case." Tom looked at his friend, "enlighten me then..."

Harrison grinned, leading his friend down the corridor, "Happy Birthday!" all his friends popped out, Bilby (Harrison's House Elf) in the corner magically causing confetti to fall on his friend. "Oh..." he said softly, he had forgotten that his birthday was coming up, usually Harrison only gave him books. Edmund and the rest of his friends gave him books. "Now come with me, it's time for my gift," Harrison said as he watched a smile grow on Tom's face. He led the group to the girl's bathroom, covering Tom's eyes the whole way. "Tom, open your eyes."

He was standing in front of an ornate sink, it had a snake on the faucet. "Harrison, why am I in the girl's bathroom?" He asked, confused. "Tom, you know how I'm a parselmouth?" Tom nodded, unsure where this was going, "I'm fairly certain you're one too." Tom looked Harrison in the eyes, Wesley Nott glanced at one of the overflowing toilets, "so is Tom's power going to suddenly activate?" Wesley joked, looking at the boy he and Lawrence Greengrass had scorned for being a muggleborn. "No, Tom, look at the snake on the faucet, now say..." Harrison smiled, " _ **Open**_ ," his friends shuddered at his use of parseltongue while Tom nodded, having heard English. " _ **Open**_ ," Tom hissed at the engraved snake, the sink moved aside to reveal a staircase downwards with a slide next to it for the basilisk. "Merlin all mighty!" Edmund remarked, staring at the passageway. "Follow me, don't touch anything," Harrison said as he started to step down the staircase. "This is the Chamber of Secrets, in the 18th Century, Corvinus Gaunt hid it with a detection spell, so only if a parselmouth said open, would the entrance be revealed. Tom, your mother is was a Gaunt before she died from heartache. But your birthday present isn't a history lesson." He said, as they reached the bottom. "Long ago the basilisk died, all that's left is a decaying skeleton," Harrison lied, he had moved all the skin into his Slytherin Vault. "However, despite the few heirs having gone through here, almost all of Slytherin's private journals, his diaries if you will, are still here." Harrison led his friends into an almost hidden room. "This, my friends, was Slytherin's private library." Harrison had removed all the books so only Salazar's accounts of his life remained. "Happy Birthday Tom," Harrison said as Tom gingerly picked up a faded black book that was to the far left. Harrison nodded to his friends and they all left, leaving Tom to marvel over the books.

Tom reached the end of the faded black book. It was 1:00 am and he should've fallen asleep hours ago, but he couldn't stop thinking about Salazar's final words before he stopped writing in the black book. The book's last page read as follows:

 _For 500 years I have worked with my fellow colleagues; Godric, Rowena, & Helga. Today, the time did not matter. The years, sweat, & blood we placed into Hogwarts' stone were cast aside. No, I can hear them. They're walking up my steps, pounding on my door. My friends have abandoned me. I revise my statement, they're not simply against me, my former friends are here to disgrace me. To cast me out and discredit my name. For what? My point of view? How my opinion differs from theirs is truly so upsetting to them? Muggles are scum, ungifted. If they were to learn of our magic, they would envy us. Their jealousy would turn to anger. __Soon, they would be murdering us, our heads would hang as trophies in their streets. These muggleborn, they are foolish. They have been forgiven for their ancestor's weakness yet they continue to insist that we are the medieval ones. That we are the ones who need to change, that we are somehow inferior to muggles. They are unknowing of our customs, they insult us at every turn._

 _But my friends are blinded, oblivious in view of the fact that unless trained_ _separately, unless given different classes that will make them acceptable. We will slowly become more and more similar to the muggles. We will shun magical creatures for that is what the muggleborn do. Unless we educate them now, they will ruin us in turn. Oh dear Godric, how I feel regret, remorse at what you have become. A muggle loving fool, do you not see that they will be the cause of our doom? Whether it be in 1,000 years or 100, the apocalypse will come. My heir, should you be reading this, save our world. Change the muggleborns before they change us_ _._

 _I must depart, they are through the last of my wards, good luck my heir. Be ambitious, be cunning._

Tom closed the book gently, he already recognized some of the things Salazar had predicted would come to pass. Wizards and witches were treating magical creatures like animals, when really they were sometimes superior to wizards! Grindelwald had the right idea, muggleborn could not be allowed to continue this way, but he was being foolish. A full out war against what? Everyone but purebloods? No, if Tom were to stop muggleborns, he would have to work from the Ministry itself.

Placing the book back on the shelf, he took one last look at the room, "I'll be back," he promised before grabbing his reading lamp. He walked up the stairs, closed the sink behind him, and quietly stepped into the cool hallway. The moonlight filtered through the window, making the lake look like a mirror. Not looking where he was going, he felt like he walked through a bucket of ice. Tom's gas lamp turned off. Turning around, Tom found himself face to face with the Bloody Baron.

"Ask child," the Baron's grating voice echoed through the halls, "a-ask what?" Tom replied, almost kicking himself for the slight stutter. "The question in your eyes," Tom looked into the Baron's eyes. Obviously a sharp black in his life that had turned into a silver color now that he was a ghost. Tom asked the first question that came to him, "why are you a ghost?" The ghost looked at him in a confused manner. "My mother was a witch and she died, why didn't she become a ghost?" He clarified, looking up at the Bloody Baron. "A ghost is a ghost because as a human, they lived an unfulfilled life. They are unable or unwilling to move on from whatever goal they failed at or person they betrayed." The Baron said hesitantly, Tom looked up, there it was, the same look that had plagued him so many night ago. "Why are you a ghost?" Tom asked. He laughed, a cold, emotionless, laugh. "You're the first person to ask me that."

"Long before you were born, I met a girl at Hogwarts, she was smart and beautiful. Every time I attempted to court her, she struck me down. Insisting that she could do better than some son of a Baron. Not a year passed before she ran away, her mother had fallen ill and begged me to chase after her. It was her dying wish, I couldn't refuse. I found her in Albania, I told her that her mother was sick and this may very well be the last time she would see her. She laughed at me, saying that I was a stupid Slytherin and for all my cunning I couldn't see past that her mother was hardly encouraging my pursuit of her. No, her mother was simply using me to retrieve the object she had stolen, she insisted. I flew into a rage, furious that she would be so insulting to her mother and even more so that she would deny me again. When I had traveled all that way to convince her to return. I killed her, and to this very day I still feel remorse for doing it. Soon after I bought a horse, tied myself to it by my neck, and had it run back to Hogwarts."

Tom tried to stare at the man's face instead of the bloodstained robes. He wanted to vomit. "Who was she, the girl you murdered?" He asked, his voice hollow. "Helena Ravencla-" "The Grey Lady," a voice interrupted from the shadows of the hallway. Harrison stepped into the moonlight, "it explains a lot, her bloodstains, the way you won't even look at the Ravenclaw table. She stole Ravenclaw's Diadem, didn't she?" Harrison didn't even wait for an answer, "the chains, they're your remorse, your deepest regret, a way to make sure you never forget. That's why you're a ghost, because no matter how sorry you are, you will never be able to forgive yourself for killing her.-" "-And I am so sorry," the Baron choked, "but who am I to ask her to forgive me? I don't deserve it." Harrison was looking at the corner from where he had entered. "Remorse, forgiveness, love, and self-hate, the 4 strongest emotions a human can feel, it's what makes us human. To lose it... it would be a fate worse than death. There are things... so much worse than death." Harrison muttered, staring at the Baron. "While it's too late to find peace and cross over, it's not to late forgive..." The Grey Lady came out from the shadows, "I forgive you, I was foolish, confident that the Diadem was the reason my mother was better. I was jealous and I never even said goodbye to her. But I've come to terms with it, I needlessly provoked you and I'm sorry." She said softly. Tom was swaying, he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of sleep, just before he hit the floor, Harrison caught him and carried him back to their rooms. "Aren't ghosts simply so sad? There are so many things worse than death," Tom heard Harrison say before he fell asleep.

 **July 30th 1938**

"Hello, my name is Harrison Black, I'm here to do my OWLS for Charms, Transfigurations, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Astronomy." Harrison informed the witch sitting behind the desk, "Mr. Black?" She asked with a confused look on her face before she glanced at a sheet of paper in front of her, "oh yes, down the hall in Examination Room 3, good luck!" "Thank you, have a nice day," Harrison replied, he walked down the corridor. Examination Room 3 was a stark white room. "Welcome Mr. Black, we will be starting today with your Charms OWL then your Potions, then History of Magic, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Transfiguration, then Herbology, and finally Astronomy. The written test will be administered first and then we will be doing practicals after a lunch break. If you require a break between one of your OWLS, you will be permitted a 10 minute break but not during an OWL. Are you ready to begin?" The Examiner asked, several trainees were taking notes behind him. "Yes, let's begin," Harrison said, with that, he subjected himself to 12 hours of boredom. All the questions were exactly the same besides some of the newer spells, potions, and events in history that were clearly added in later on. For example, there were no questions on Gellert Grindelwald's defeat. Harrison finished all the written work in under 3 hours, the Examiner looked shocked. "Are you sure you don't want to check this over Mr. Black?" He asked. "I'm confident in my work, thank you," Harrison replied. The Examiner regained control over himself and nodded, "well, lunch was supposed to be in 4 hours, but I'll ask them to move it if you're hungry-" he began but Harrison politely cut him off. "Actually, would you mind terribly if we moved on to the practical now?" Harrison asked, he didn't want to end up sitting in the waiting room for 4 hours. "Well, that's highly unregular-" Harrison didn't even have to fake a downcast look. "-but we can start now if you want," the man finished. "Thank you," Harrison said, his mood instantly brightening.

Charms was easy, the man made him cast a levitation charm, color changing charm, and growth charm.

In Potions, Harrison had to brew a Calming Draught. Harry still couldn't understand how that was a 5th year level potion.

History of Magic didn't have a practical.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was just counter-jinxes, defense spells, and riddikulus.

For Transfigurations, he had to transfigure a table into a pig and cast a vanishing spell. Harrison imagined that Dumbledore would be having a fit if he knew Harry was having such an easy time with the practical.

During the Herbology practical, Harrison had to correctly identify a plants like the Fanged Geranium.

"Well, that's that, we'll see you at 9:00, uhh, 2 and a half hours for your Astronomy practical." The Examiner said, clapping Harrison on the shoulder in congratulations. "Actually, I was wondering if I could also take the Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy OWLS? I'd like to do them now instead of in my 5th year." The Examiner smiled, "even if the Minister himself didn't want you to, who am I to stop you?" After 1 and a half hours of written and another hour for practicals, they finished. After that, Harrison just had to do his Astronomy practical, which was charting a specific section of the night sky near Orion's Belt.

"Mr. Black, we'll send you your results by tomorrow, have a nice day," the Examiner said, almost waiting for the boy to ask to take his NEWT right there and then too. But Harrison thanked him, and floo'd home

* * *

Tom had 12 hours to get Harrison's birthday present together. That's how long Harrison said he would be at the Ministry for his OWLS. As soon as Harrison left to floo to the Ministry, Tom got his friends together at Diagon Alley. "We have 12 hours to come up with something to do for Harrison's birthday, which is tomorrow, think about how he gave each of us presents he knew we would enjoy. This is the only time we can make it up to him!" Tom said, looking at each of them in turn. "What if we got him a broom?" Anthony (Goyle) asked, Tom stared him down, "he gave me Salazar Slytherin's personal diary and told me I was connected to Slytherin's own line for my birthday. He gave you a pair of boots enchanted to let you fly when wearing them. We can be more creative than just a broom people!" Tom criticized. "What about a book?" Lawrence asked, he didn't even need to look at Tom to realize that his suggestion was completely not what Tom was looking for. "Harrison convinced your father to accept a less advantageous marriage contract to the girl you like! I can't even remember her name I care that little!" Tom exclaimed in frustration, "it was Heidi Shafiq," Lawrence muttered but Tom wasn't listening. "I know what we can get him," Edmund said, a determined look in his eye, Tom gestured for him to continue. "I have a book on wand creation, it's written by Grindelwald," Edmund said hesitantly, anything written by Grindelwald would be currently considered illegal. "Well, it's the best suggestion so far..." Tom said, there would be other birthdays, he would prove to Harrison one day what Harrison meant to him.

 **July 31st 1938**

The party for all of the purebloods ran from 9:00 am to 1:00 pm, every pureblood had a public party to celebrate their birthday going from 9:00 am to 1:00 pm. After 1, it was for family and close friends.

Harrison smiled, his parents had gotten him a grand piano. Made from Heinrich Engelhard Steinway in 1860, it was a masterpiece. Ebony wood with shiny brass framing. The hinges, pedals, and feet were solid brass while the keys were ivory. Long, strong wire made from high tempered carbon steel. Harry was extremely good with instruments, he had never tried them in his other life, being locked in a cupboard and fighting Voldemort had taken precedence over that. But as a member of a pureblood House, it was expected for him to know at least one instrument. Instead, he ended up mastering quite a few. For instance the flute, harp, classical/acoustic guitar, violin, viola, and obviously piano. His two favorites were the piano and the violin, while his other instruments were high quality, it simply wasn't on the same level as the piano. "Thank you," Harrison said, he tested the keys, perfectly in tune.

"Happy Birthday Harrison!" His friends said, handing him a wrapped book. He tore it open neatly, flipping the book over to reveal _A Guide to Wandmaking_ by _Gellert Grindelwald_. Harrison's eyes widened, "thank you very much, I couldn't possibly imagine a better gift." With those words, Edmund beamed in pride, he had been the one to come up with the idea and supply the book after all. Harrison had been fascinated by wand making ever since his conversation in his old world with Ollivander about earning the Elder Wand's allegiance.

They spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch, where each of the boys claimed that they were simply letting Harrison win, instead of Harry being drastically better than them. While they were playing the Wizarding Examinations Authority sent a letter to the Black Household, it read:

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Inside this letter are your disclosed OWL results, please reply with the date and which subjects you want to take your NEWT. Congratulations on being the youngest wizard in history to earn an OWL in Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures,_ _Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Wizarding Examinations Authority_

* * *

Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy OWLS

 **Charms-** O

 **Potions-** O

 **History of Magic-** O

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts-** O

 **Transfigurations-** O

 **Hebology-** O

 **Astronomy-** O

 **Ancient Runes-** O

 **Care of Magical Creatures-** O

 **Divination-** E

 **Muggle Studies-** O

 **Arithmancy-** O

* * *

 _Author's Note: A review from CaseLC asked if Harrison removed the books to prevent Tom from reading dark magic. My answer is yes. He also asked about what happened to the_ _basilisk, so all the following 89 words are for you._

 **Flashback**

Harrison looked at the gigantic basilisk as she slept. He wondered if he should kill her, she was raised to murder muggleborns. It was in her nature after all. In the end, he shrunk her and cast a sort of coma inducing charm. The charm kept her from waking up, as long as she was asleep she wouldn't need to eat or drink. It was hardly a long term solution, but Tom's birthday was quickly approaching and Harrison had yet to sort out Slytherin's library.


	8. Chapter 8

**August 1st 1938**

Harrison smiled, school had gone well, the Slytherin's seemed to be very accepting of Tom while Tom seemed to actually view them as his friends. Harry finished the letter he was writing to the Ministry.

 _Dear Wizarding Examinations Authority,_

 _I wish to take my NEWTS as soon as possible, is August 24th available? The NEWTS I wish to take are my_ _Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures,_ _Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy NEWTS._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

Harrison knew it was short notice, but he wanted to get those out of the way so he could start working on his masteries, some may present a challenge. A mastery was the most difficult award to get without coming out with some world changing potion, plant, or spell. That's why Hogwarts was considered such a good school, all the teachers had a mastery in their subjects.

 **August 25th 1938**

To gain his charms mastery, Harrison would have to have a NEWT in charms and create or improve a charm. Harrison already had his idea, it was a spell _Primi_ which was based off the accio except this was a 7th year spell and it immediately summoned the object.

For his potions mastery, Harrison needed to make a potion or greatly improve a potion. So, Harrison created _Maimult_ which was based off the polyjuice potion. So far, Harry was just putting stabilizers on it and perfecting the antidote. The potion let a person become any creature so long as it isn't magical. It lasted for 30 minutes.

In order to receive a History of Magic mastery, Harrison created a potion that lets you store memories. Basically, you are in a closed off space, you drink the potion and start speaking. The vial will fill up with an audio recording of what you say for the next 30 minutes, if someone wants to hear the recording, you can either drink it or put it in a pensieve.

Harrison created a spell against werewolves called _Emberi_ , it used advanced transfiguration to change a werewolf into a human but the spell was extremely draining on one's magical core. Harry himself was having trouble holding it for longer than 10 minutes. Harrison planned to use it for his transfiguration mastery and his defense against the dark arts mastery.

His herbology mastery was a potion that you would pour on the plant before removing it from the pot or doing something to it. The potion was sort of a numb-er so the plants wouldn't be able to feel if you took them out of the pot or not. He would explain that it would be useful in situations against a Devil's Snare where it wouldn't be able to feel you. Or a mandrake where it wouldn't know if you took it out of its pot or not until you had it in a new one.

Harry's astronomy mastery was a spell called _Stele Himmel_. When cast, it creates a projected night sky, the only limitations are that the caster has to be in the same area. It was based off the spell used to enchant the ceiling of the Great Hall.

Using a mix between family magic ancient runes and runes (the language), Harrison decided he was going to present a hypothesis that magically writing a rune with a wizard's wand makes it have more power than engraving it or writing it on paper. Harry was still doing research on it but he was fairly certain that using a wand was drastically better.

Since Dumbledore was being such a jerk to Harrison, Harry decided that he would take Dumbledore's 12 uses for dragon blood for his magical creatures mastery which Albus hadn't even started doing research on until the 1960's. The magical creatures mastery was very important because it would also give Harrison a license to deal with even **xxxxx** level creatures while with NEWT, he could only deal with **xxxx**.

Arithmancy was easy, you just had to show a different way to solve algebra or calculus problems. Since it wasn't until 1970 that the British government started looking into new ways to solve problems instead of a single way, it was an extremely easy mastery for Harrison. The mastery didn't help much in the Wizarding World though.

All of the masteries required a demonstration, presentation, and explanation. Demonstrate how to create/use the potion/spell. An explanation on how it is useful. Finally, the presentation of the person's notes. Each step of the way document from failure to success.

Harrison's plan was to get in contact with the heads of the masteries he wanted to take. At this age, Harrison would be the youngest person to get a mastery in all of his subjects by 4 years at the least. Harrison would also get an award for having the most masteries ever, a total of 10 masteries, beating the record by 3 masteries.

A tapping at the window caught Harrison's attention, it was a standard Ministry screech owl. 'My NEWT scores?' Harrison thought, opening the window and untying the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Inside this letter are your disclosed NEWT results. Congratulations on being the youngest wizard in history to earn an NEWT in Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures,_ _Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Wizarding Examinations Authority_

* * *

 **Charms-** O

 **Potions-** O

 **History of Magic-** O

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts-** O

 **Transfigurations-** O

 **Hebology-** O

 **Astronomy-** O

 **Ancient Runes-** O

 **Care of Magical Creatures-** O

 **Divination-** A

 **Muggle Studies-** O

 **Arithmancy-** O

* * *

Harrison sighed, now to try and get a meeting with each mastery board leader. He sighed. Harry was about to start writing a ridiculous amount of letters when he noticed a slight lump under the letter from the Wizarding Examinations Authority. It was a small letter, it didn't have a sender name.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Well done on your NEWTs. You're a very impressive young wizard, I believe that this won't be the last I'll be hearing from you. No, from your charismatic personality, high social class, and tremendous magical talent. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if you found the cure for werewolves. But you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Gabriel Lestrange, my son Raymond has mentioned you a lot. My daughter Elizabeth is going into her 3rd year. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about your life. You're incredibly smart, you will find Hogwarts immensely boring. Have you thought about trying to get a mastery or two? They're very useful later on for getting a job. I have resources, I can get you a chance to get a mastery._

 _Please accept, talents like yours only come around every few centuries._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Gabriel Lestrange of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Lestrange,_

 _Thank you for your compliments, they made my day. I know Raymond, he and I are very good friends. It's ironic that I received your letter at the same time I was going to write to the Ministry to apply for a mastery. I agree with you, Hogwarts was unbelievably boring, I'm allowed to read ahead on material during class. The masteries I want to apply for are_ _Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures,_ _and Arithmancy. 10 in all. If you can get me accepted as an applicant for those masteries, I'm sure the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black would be grateful to the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange. I could surely convince my father to vote in favor of the proposition House Lestrange suggested recently, I believe it was to make the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange an Ancient and Most Noble House. Which would make the marriage contract from House Lestrange much more favorable._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

* * *

Harrison quickly ran downstairs to tell his parents to pass the proposition by House Lestrange. Harry had been very careful with his wording, making sure he hadn't promised Gabriel anything, just speculation on what could happen. Of course, the Lestrange marriage contract was the best so far, one that even Harrison didn't mind too much. She was a respectable Slytherin, not like Pansy Parkinson. Elizabeth Lestrange was considered very beautiful as well. Either way, marriage contracts were decided by how respectable, wealthy, and powerful a house is, and if the proposition was passed, House Lestrange would become even more powerful.

By the time he finished and got back to his room, a tawny owl resting on his window still. Harrison carefully teared open the letter around the owl's leg.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _I'm very happy to hear that you aren't wasting your talent. The presentation/demonstration/explanation will happen September 16th, stretching over 2 weeks. Attached to the letter is the timetable, please inform me if the times don't work, otherwise. Good luck, I look forward to seeing what you come up with._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Gabriel Lestrange of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange_

* * *

 **September 16th 1938**

"Harrison, are you going to try out?" Edmund asked his friend, Harry shook his head, "I like flying, but I don't have the time to commit to practices." Everyone nodded, it was for the best, the other teams would have no chance if Harrison played.

This year; the 2 chasers, the seeker, and the keeper had left Hogwarts on the Slytherin Quidditch team. The 6th year chaser by the name Jerome Carrow, he was laid-back and wasn't as competitive as some former Slytherin captains. Everyone knew that Winky Crockett was the one who really was going to run the team, as dedicated as they come. He wanted to go into professional Quidditch when he got over, willing to let his grade's suffer to get in extra practice. Crockett's birthday was August 24th, Harrison had gotten him a gift because Crockett went on to have an enviable career in professional Quidditch.

 **Flashback**

Winky turned his nose up at the 7th Comet 180 he had received, he had turned his closet into a broom closet a while back. It sounds like a downgrade but it wasn't, with muggle lightbulbs that lit the old fashioned brooms up. He didn't even like Comets, Winky decided, Cleansweeps said they were coming out with a new line of broomsticks. He got another letter with a broomstick attached.

Tossing aside the letter he checked to see if it was another Comet, he had so many at this point that he could start using them as fire wood. Instead of the usual birch wood gleaming back at him, a polished darker broom shone underneath. Crocket teared open the wrapping, engraved in the broom handle was the word ' _Tinderblast_ '. It didn't look like anything the Cleansweep Broom Company or Comet Trading Company had ever come out with. 'Perhaps its not from Britain?' He wondered, realizing he had thrown the letter on the floor he sifted through the big pile of Happy Birthday letters. Finding the one that had come with the new broomstick.

 _Dear Winky Crockett,_

 _Happy Birthday, enjoy your broom, its a prototype of the one coming out in a couple of years. The broomstick the Cleansweep Broom Company announced a year ago._

 _From,_

 _Harrison Black_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

Crockett stared at the broomstick, a sudden urge to fly seized him, grabbing the broomstick he ran out the door to his family's Quidditch field. Kicking off the ground, he marveled at its acceleration, speed, maneuverability, and style. If this was just a prototype, Winky couldn't wait for the real thing.

"Thank Harrison Black," Winky said to nobody, a smile on his face as he flew loops around the field.

 **September 16th 1938**

Edmund was trying out for keeper, Lawrence for chaser, Wesley for chaser, and Raymond for seeker. Harrison already knew they were going to get in, they had been playing Quidditch for years after all.

Harrison stared at the out of place girl a few benches down from him. She looked like she was reading a book. She had brown eyes and dyed blue hair. Harry sat next to her. "What are you reading?" He asked, she looked up, "I'm not reading, I'm trying to figure out this hex I'm creating." "Well cast it, I know a little about spell creation." She shrugged inwardly, it wouldn't hurt to try. The spell went flying off target hitting a rock on the ground, it turned into a bat and flew away. 'Interesting, the creator of the bat-bogey hex, Miranda Goshawk..." Harrison asked if he could look at her notes. She nodded, after 10 seconds of reading, Harry figured out the problem. "Everything is fine except your wand movement, it should be a flick downwards at the end, like this..." Harrison demonstrated using a stick, it hit the tree Miranda had been aiming at before, perfectly. She smiled, crossing out what she had written and replacing it, "thank you," she said, "Miranda Goshawk." She held out her hand, Harrison was about to deny her, she was a pureblood but not even an Ancient or Noble House, her House was also quite poor judging from her second-hand robes. "Harrison Black," he said finally, taking her hand firmly. Miranda almost flinched, surprised that he had lowered himself to talk to her let alone shake her hand.

After a little while of small talk he asked her. "So, are you working on any other spells or something?" Miranda shook her head, "I'm writing a book currently that will list charms and how to cast them. But I don't think I can publish it, I don't have the money for an editor-" but Harrison interrupted her. "I'll pay for it, I'll fund the book completely, 20 galleons a month," she gaped, 1 galleon these days for her was a rare sight. Her eyes narrowed, he was a Slytherin. "What do you want for it? 50% royalties?" She'd rather save the money if he wanted more than 20%, "of course not, I have too much money as it is. All I want is for it to say, ' _Dedicated to Harrison Black_ '" He grinned at her. She stared at him in disbelief, "that's it?!" He frowned for a moment before smiling again, "well, I want it to be in a nice font-" Miranda cut him off, "Harrison, I will give you the fanciest font you have ever seen." She looked up to see that Harrison had a somber look on his face, "Ms. Goshawk, I do believe that I will have to accept that offer then," he was able to hold the look for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. He glanced at his pocket watch, "oh dear, I have to go, I have my defense against the dark arts and transfiguration mastery now, farewell Ms. Goshawk." Harrison said before running into the castle. "Goodbye Harrison," Miranda said to nothing.

* * *

Harrison found himself standing in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery Council and the Transfiguration Mastery Council. He also recognized Gabriel Lestrange sitting at the table. Harry wasn't nervous, after living as the Boy Who Lived, he had gotten used to public speaking. "You may be wondering why both the Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery Council and the Transfiguration Mastery Council are here at the same time. It's because this presentation is for both my Defense Against the Dark Arts mastery and my Transfiguration mastery." Harry took a deep breath, 'ok, here we go,' he thought.

"The spell I have created is called _Emberi_ , it's a Transfiguration spell, but it would be used in defense against a dark creature. Mainly, a werewolf." Harrison waited a few seconds for the loud mutterings to die down, Gabriel was staring wide-eyed at him. "This is hardly a permanent solution to werewolves, in fact, the average wizard can only hold it for a few seconds every 24 hours without passing out from magical exhaustion. But, that 3 or 4 seconds, can be the difference between apparating out or getting to a safe place. Basically the spell turns a werewolf into a human and when you release the spell, the full moon causes the human to turn into a werewolf again." He gave a few demonstrations on how to cast the spell, keeping an eye on his magical reserves so he didn't accidentally pass out during the presentation.

"Do you think this will lead to a spell that will permanently change werewolves into humans," someone asked. Harrison looked down for a moment in uncertainty before shaking his head. "No, I believe the spell is too weak to be used effectively, however, I am currently working on a potion that if taken once a day in the week of the full moon, will keep the person from changing altogether. I am confident that the potion I am working would be able to be modified to permanently keep a human from becoming a werewolf without having to re-take it. However, there are a few werewolves who will refuse to take the potion so I think that this spell will be effective in handling them."

They asked Harrison a few other questions and then allowed him to leave.

 **September 17th 1938**

The Charms Mastery Council had him present early in the morning. "Mr. Black, did you decide to create a charm or improve on one?" A man asked him. "I created a new charm based off the _Accio_ charm." The man nodded for him to continue.

"The charm is called _Primi_ , as you have probably guessed, it summons the object similar to how the _Accio_ charm does. For example," he wandlessly and silently summoned the pen that was on the other side of the room. "Now, the _Accio_ charm is very helpful, however there is one main flaw to it. The object can get caught on something along the way. With _Primi_ , it's summoned instantly, let me demonstrate." He checked himself for his wand, he didn't have it. Then he had an idea. " _Primi_ my wand," Harrison said, in less than a second and with a slight pop, his wand fell into his outstretched hand.

"How easy is it to teach, Mr. Black?" A man asked, Harrison thought for a second before responding. "Quite easy, it's very simple," he demonstrated the wand movement wand more time, the man copied him while saying, " _Primi_ pen." The man got it the first try, everyone applauded.

After a few more questions, Harrison was permitted to return to Hogwarts.

 **September 18th 1938**

Harrison had to wait until 6:00 pm to present his potion to the Potions Mastery Council. "This Potion is based off of the polyjuice potion, its name is _Maimult_. Now, everyone knows that you can only become a human with polyjuice potion. This is why I created _Maimult_ , it lets you experience what its like to be an animal for 30 minutes. It does not extend to magical creatures. I think that people who cannot become an animagus will appreciate this potion the most because they will get to experience what it is life.

"Does water cause it to wear off like it does to polyjuice potion?" Someone asked. "No, however, I have created an antidote to the potion in case you need it to wear off early." Harrison replied.

 **October 1st 1938**

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts Master ever. We will release your spell **Emberi** in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Defense Against the Dark Arts Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Transfiguration Master ever. We will release your spell **Emberi** in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Transfiguration Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Charms Master ever. We will release your spell **Primi** in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Charms Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Potions Master ever. We will release your potion **Maimult** in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Potions Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest History of Magic Master ever. We will release your potion, we're calling **Tine Minte** in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The History of Magic Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Herbology Master ever. We will release your potion **Nedureros** in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Herbology Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Astronomy Master ever. We will release your spell **Stele Himmel** in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Astronomy Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Rune Master ever. We will release your theory on magical runes in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Runic Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Magical Creatures Master ever. We will release your 12 uses for dragon blood in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Magical Creatures Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Congratulations on becoming the youngest Arithmancy Master ever. We will release your new techniques in updated books giving you credit and 3% royalties from the books sold._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Arithmancy Mastery Council_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

Congratulations on your amazing Mastery presentations, very impressive. Please accept the thanks of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange for House Black being the deciding vote. Tell me if you need any help, I'd be glad to assist you.

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Gabriel Lestrange of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- All the potion/spell names are Romanian, German, or Hungarian because I hate latin and those are the only 2 languages I know that you can write with English letters, and French, but French didn't sound right_

 _\- Divination and muggle study masteries don't exist in this, I have no idea if they exist in the books or movies_

 _\- I know stele isn't a very good translation for star, forgive me_

 _\- As you can see, I'm a very strong Cleansweep fan_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:_

 _Thank you dreamjanus for telling me that I wrote a word wrong, it's fixed now_

 _Thank you Aneless for informing me of all those incorrect dates in chapters 2, 3, 7, and 8. I've fixed it_

Orion ran into Harrison's room, "Harrison, Mother and Father wish to speak to you," Harrison sighed, he knew what this would be about. It took place in his father's main study. A ridiculous amount of muffling, silencing, and privacy charms/wards were cast on the room, some feeling as old as 300 years. "Hello Father," Harrison said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "Harrison, tell me, which Masteries did you get?" His father said, looking up from the papers on his desk. "I received a mastery in Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy." Arcturus Black's eyes widened, "well done, no wonder so many people have been congratulating me at the Ministry, impressive, 10 Masteries..." Harrison knew his father only had 2 Masteries which was very impressive but nothing compared to 10, Arcturus had masteries in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. The average wizard didn't even try for a mastery, most of the Hogwarts professors only had masteries in their respective subjects. "But this is not what I called you here for," Arcturus said seriously, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "As you know, it is the heir's responsibility to accept a suitable marriage contract. The House of Black has always believed in informing the first 3 heirs, once they are in their 2nd year at Hogwarts. Your sister was informed last year. She is in a marriage contract with Ignatius Prewett, very respectable young man, had 5 O's on his OWLs." Arcturus handed Harrison the large folder of marriage contracts, read them now and tell me which one to accept.

Harrison took a deep breath, it didn't matter if he liked or disliked the person, it was which is most advantageous. In the end, he chose Elizabeth Lestrange because she was one of the most dignified and respectable. Also, the family was rich and powerful, with many ties in the Ministry of Magic. "The Lestrange contract, Father." Harrison decided, Arcturus nodded, "I will send an owl to the family right away, good decision." Harrison watched as his father started writing the letter, "actually, father. I wish you to send a counter offer. Instead of getting married at the end of Hogwarts, we should be engaged but allowed to date others until we decide that we want to become married. At age 25, if we haven't decided yet, we should be married." Harrison smiled, convincing his father. He knew that Arcturus would agree because if they didn't want to, Arcturus could always say that they could accept a different marriage contract. Also, Elizabeth was currently in a relationship with a 7th year, so he was sure that she would appreciate the extra time.

 **August 19th 1939**

Entering his 3rd year at Hogwarts, Harrison was bored out of his mind. He didn't understand why so many different jobs wouldn't accept you unless you pass the 7th year at Hogwarts. That, and many places don't like to accept such young wizards. Who would listen to a 13 year old Auror? "Harrison! Harrison! Let's go! Come on Harrison!" His brother shouted, banging on the door, it would be Orion's first year at Hogwarts. "Hold on a minute," Harry muttered, just finishing tying his tie. "Harrison! I want to get my wand! Do you not want me to be a wizard?" Orion said, staring at Harry with a depressed look on his face. Harrison groaned, standing up and opening the door. "Let's go then," he said. Orion turned around and raced to the fireplace in the sitting room, yelling "Leaky Cauldron." Walking through, he found that Orion was tapping his foot at the entrance to Diagon Alley. As soon as they stepped in, they were greeted by a crowd of wizards pushing against each other trying to get in and out of shops.

Once they were outside Ollivander's, Harrison gave him 20 galleons for Orion's wand, and told him that he had to pick up some more money from the bank. This of course was a lie, his parents had told him to pick up an owl for Orion. He stepped into Eeylops Owl Emporium, he walked up to the desk. "Hello, Harrison Black here to pick up an order for a Orion Black." Harry handed him the receipt, the worker looked at it for a moment before he walked through a door that said 'Staff Only'. Harrison looked around, there were a few children that seemed around Orion's age, getting an owl. The worker came out with a burrowing owl, "that'll be 58 galleons," Harrison nodded, he counted the galleons out and put them on the counter. Then he placed the owl in the apartment section of his trunk.

As Harry was making his way back to Ollivander's. Edmund, Lawrence, Wesley, Raymond, and Tom saw him. "Harrison! Over here!" They shouted. Harrison smiled, "I thought we were going to meet at Quality Quidditch Supplies in 10 minutes." They shrugged, "it's slightly crowded in there," Raymond said. Harrison stared at him for a moment, "slightly..." he muttered, rolling his eyes. The group picked up Orion from Ollivander's before going to get Orion a trunk that had anti-theft, privacy, weightless, and space enhancement charms on it. Then they went to get all their school supplies and new robes.

"So, Harrison, what are you going to do this year now that you have masteries?" Lawrence asked, as they sat down in the Leaky Cauldron. Harrison shrugged, "I'm not sure, I might talk to Headmaster Dippet about letting me graduate this year instead of in 5 years. If he lets me then I'll probably intern at the Ministry." "Well, see you in a few years when you become Minister of Magic," Raymond joked. But Harrison shook his head, "more trouble than it would be worth." Wesley, Raymond, and Lawrence laughed, but Harrison was being completely serious. They kept talking until they were expected home for dinner. Edmund asked Tom if he would like to sleep over at his house. Naturally, Tom accepted, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the orphanage boys and Mrs. Cole.

As Harrison finished his last cup of butterbeer and watched Orion floo home, he saw a familiar man with auburn hair and a crooked nose walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry paused for only a second before moving determinedly to intercept Dumbledore. He was about to reach him when someone ran into him, sending him flying onto the ground. The person's papers fell onto the street, flying around them. Harrison sat up as quickly as he could, looking for Dumbledore. He was gone, "curse Dumbledore," Harry muttered. He looked at the man who ran into him, he was sporting a bloody nose that looked to be broken under the bloody mess. Harrison cast a wandless _Episkey_ and _Scourgify_ to fix his nose and to clean it. "Oh, terribly sorry, I wasn't really watching where I was going... thanks by the way," the guy said, gesturing to his nose. "No problem," Harry started to help him pick up his papers, but he paused when he read the title. Werewolf Register bill of 1939, "wait, you're creating a werewolf register?" Harrison asked in disbelief, he knew how that had ruined Remus' life, making it so everyone in his hometown knew he was a werewolf. The guy nodded, "they are a XXXXX creature-" but Harry interrupted him, "are you kidding? They're only classified as that when they're in wolf form and that's only once a month. Do you even understand the effect your bill will have?"

The guy nodded again, "people deserve to know if they have a werewolf living near them, they're a danger to every witch and wizard out there." Harrison shook his head, "no, the only werewolves who'll get registered are the ones who probably hate being a werewolf." He said, thinking back to when Fenrir Greyback avoided getting registered by saying he was a muggle. "But even if they hate being a werewolf, they're still a threat." He said, "they're just as lethal as werewolves who-" Harry interrupted him. "No, there are werewolves who try to infect as many people as possible. They position themselves so that when the full moon happens, they're near a lot of people." The man started looking more and more worried. "Then there are werewolves who take every precaution to make sure that they don't hurt anyone. Werewolves who just want to be normal and making them register, making them acknowledge that they're dangerous to the Ministry, that's just going to make more werewolves hate wizards." The guy looked shocked at how his register could have proven terrible for the Wizarding World. "The werewolves are wizards, and they sided with the Goblins in the Goblin Rebellions. We should be working to improve life for them, not singling them out." He nodded, "you're right, a werewolf register would just negatively impact wizard and werewolf relations." He took out his wand and shouted, " _Incendio_!" The paper was quickly swallowed by flames until all that was left was some burn marks on the ground. "You're very wise, how old are you?" Harrison smirked, "I'm 12, and you are?" "Newton Scamander," the only emotion he showed was a very slight raising of his eyebrows. "Harrison Black," Harry said automatically.

"So, you're still in Hogwarts? 3rd year?" Newton asked, smiling at Harry. "Hopefully this is my last year," Harrison said, nodding.

"Why? Problems at school?" He questioned.

"No, it's extremely boring, I got my OWLs and NEWTs in my 1st and 2nd year. I was thinking about asking if I could graduate Hogwarts this year. If Headmaster Dippet lets me, I will intern at the Ministry, hopefully the Goblin Liaison Office. My only problem currently is Dumbledore." Harrison informed him.

"Wow, that's incredibly impressive, what did you mean by your only problem is Dumbledore?" Newton inquired.

"Well, he's been extremely unfair to me for a long time now. He will probably keep trying to make me do 3rd year Transfiguration work even though I have a Mastery in Transfigurations." Harrison shuddered, he didn't want to go through an entire year of 3rd year level theories and practicals.

"Really? Dumbledore was always nice to me, he even tried to get the Ministry to rethink their decision of expelling me." Scamander said surprised.

"I don't really think he's that sincere, the way he acts grandfatherly seems to just be a facade." Harrison explained.

Newton nodded, "sometimes it did look like he was faking how he was really feeling."

Harry smiled inwardly but changed the subject, "I should be getting home, my parents are expecting me for dinner, it was nice meeting you Mr. Scamander."

Newton smiled at him, "it very nice meeting you too, I'm sorry for running into you earlier. Also, if you still want to get into the Goblin Liaison Office, I can put in a good word for you. You seem like a very bright person and they'd be lucky to have you."

"Thank you Mr. Scamander," Harrison said, turning to leave.

"Call me Newt, it's what my friends call me after all," Newton called, Harry nodded before disapparating. Leaving Scamander to shake his head, "the boy has at least one mastery and he knows how to apparate. What can he not do?" He said to himself before steeling himself to tell a lot of grumpy Ministry Officials that the money shouldn't go to up keeping a werewolf registry but rather to improve wizard and werewolf relations.

* * *

When Harry walked into dinner, his mother stared at him disapprovingly, "now where have you been?" He smiled, sitting down at the table. "You wouldn't believe who bumped into me in Diagon Alley." Melania shook her head, "it doesn't matter, family dinner is supposed to be with the entire family. Don't come late again, I don't even care if you met the Minister of Magic." She said, ignoring him for the rest of the evening.

In his room, Harrison wrote 2 letters.

 _Dear Headmaster Dippet,_

 _As you know, I have a NEWT in every subject that Hogwarts supplies, I also have received Masteries in those subjects last year. In all my classes except Transfiguration, I'm allowed to read ahead instead of participate in the classwork. This is why I am asking if I can graduate from Hogwarts this year, the only reason I was still at Hogwarts is because a lot of jobs require you to have graduated Hogwarts. Perhaps we can talk about this? After the Start of Term Feast?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Master of Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy_

* * *

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _You're famous for being a grandfather like figure to many Hogwarts students. However, you have always seemed to treat me differently. Is it because I'm in Slytherin? As far as I know, I have never done anything that should warrant different behavior from you. I'm asking Headmaster Dippet if I can graduate from Hogwarts this year, I'm asking you, to not interfere with his decision._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Master of Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy_

* * *

Not 5 minutes later, his owl came back with a letter.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _You are only 13 years old, at such a young age you're meant to be in school regardless of how advanced or behind you are. I will simply tell Headmaster Dippet of my opinion. That you are 13, you cannot be making decisions like that for yourself. You belong in school with children your age._

 _From,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

 _Master of Transfiguration_

* * *

Harrison narrowed his eyes, Dumbledore was a suspicious, idiotic human especially currently. Perhaps Albus had wanted him raised by Petunia and Vernon so he would be so at awe with the Wizarding World, that he would want to save it even at the cost of his own life. Either way, Harry would have to play his trump card. Blackmail.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Since you insist on stating your incorrect_ _opinion to Headmaster Dippet, I'm afraid I have only one choice. To tell the Wizarding World about how despite the facade you put up in public, you are quite human. You think I don't know about your plans of looking for Grindelwald this year? Of making everything right by defeating the dark wizard you helped create? I know about how your father tortured the muggles who ruined your sister. But most of all, I know the secret you have never told anyone. The reason why your brother Aberforth loathes you with every fiber of his being and why he is so justified just to do so._

 _The summer of 1899, she was 14 years old. Right? An accidental fit of magic, and your mother was killed. That was when you received the seat on Wizengamot for the House of Dumbledore. From there, it just got worse. You had such ideas of grandeur, of becoming powerful and righting the world that you forgot about who you hurt along the way. You thought you could master death itself._

 _If you continue to stop me, to hinder me. I will tell the truth, that it is your fault that your own sister died. That it is your fault that Grindelwald is a dark wizard, you could've stopped it. You could've convinced him so easily that he was on the wrong path, but instead you blamed him. You held him accountable for killing your very own sister when we both know. That it was you._

 _Take a second, and look at where you are, look at what is going on in this world and how you have gotten here. You're an esteemed professor at the respectable school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your best friend is a dark wizard who is raising an army and slaughtering muggles. The muggle world is at war with itself, the world is getting ruined by muggle weapons. Your brother is a barkeeper for a shady bar called the Hog's Head. The Wizarding World has never had more problems with its relations with Goblins, Centaurs, and Werewolves._

 _Wait a moment, I'm afraid I might have stated something incorrectly. I wrote that you are an esteemed professor at Hogwarts, but that is false. You're a scared man who, for all his power, is hiding in a place from your former best friend. You're afraid to confront him when you're one of the only people who can. Instead of fixing your wrong, you're making the life of a 13 year old boy hell._

 _You were right about one thing at least, I am a Slytherin. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be a dark wizard. All it means is, that I'm cunning and ambitious._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Master of Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy_

Dumbledore tore the fancy envelope from Harrison Black open. He opened the letter, emotions of remorse, sadness, and anger filled him. In the end, he took a deep breath. Closed his eyes, and nodded slowly. "Very well Harrison Black, I will see if you're really just the young school boy you try so hard to make everyone believe you are. If you aren't, I will gladly give you a fate worse than death in Azkaban." He said to no one. Before he quickly wrote a letter of resignation to Armando Dippet. Then he set off to Godric's Hollow, if Harrison was telling the truth about one thing, it was that he was being a coward. He was hiding behind the lives of muggles, witches and wizards much braver than he could ever be.

 **August 20th 1939**

When Harrison woke up, he found an old looking Great Horned Owl staring back at him with a letter around it foot. Untying it, the letter read.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Please come to Hogwarts today so that we may discuss possibly graduating you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Armando Dippet_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

"Albus!" Armando Dippet called for what seemed like the hundredth time, he knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office again. Once again, there was no answer. Dippet walked slowly to Albus' sleeping quarters, however when he knocked, he found the door opened. On the desk was a small note reading.

 _I've gone to right a mistake, I will be back next year to teach, or not at all._

"Now who am I going to find as a replacement, Albus..." Armanda complained, he was getting too old for this. He couldn't do this for even another 2 decades he decided.

That's when Harrison walked up behind Dippet, "I was told that you'd be here, sir." Headmaster Dippet turned around slowly, "ahh, Mr. Black, yes, we need to talk about graduating you." They started walking back to Dippet's Office, "does that mean that you will graduate me sir?" He asked, Dippet nodded. "Yes, we just need your parent's agreement-" but Harrison handed it to him. A piece of parchment that even had the Black family seal on it. "We'll also need you to take the 7th year final exams, if you pass, then we'll have you come to the graduation ceremony. You'll be treated like a 7th year from now on." Harrison smiled, "thank you so much Headmaster!" He excused himself and floo'd home.

* * *

Horace Slughorn was sitting with the rest of the Professors at the staff meeting when the name Harrison Black appeared on the list of 7th year Slytherins. Armando Dippet spoke, "would each Head of House please choose a 7th year boy and girl from any House." The 2 students with the most votes would become Headboy/Girl. The Head of House for Gryffindor this year was Professor Merrythought. Merrythought spoke, "Armando, Harrison Black is on the 7th year list," Dippet nodded, "he is technically a 7th year because he is graduating this year."

After each Professor dropped their choices into the hat, Dippet said, "I will now tally the votes."

4 votes Harrison Black

1 vote Carlotta Pinkstone

2 votes Alissa Travers

1 vote Agnes Osborne

Armando nodded, "Harrison Black is Headboy and Alissa Travers is Headgirl, this concludes our meeting."

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black_ ,

 _Congratulations on being chosen as Headboy, your badge and a list of responsibilities are enclosed in the letter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Armando Dippet_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 **September 19th 1939**

Harrison was getting ready to start patrolling the halls when Tom walked up to him. "Harrison, is this your last year at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, "yeah, but don't worry, we'll see each other again. We're friends after all." Tom nodded, trying to get himself to tell Harrison. But it was too late, Harry smiled and said, "good night Tom," as he left the Slytherin Common Room, leaving Tom to watch Harrison go. Tom was kicking himself inside.

 **September 20th 1939**

 _Dear Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,_

 _My name is Harrison Black, I am currently 13 years old and am in my final year at Hogwarts. In my first and second year, I received 12 OWLs, 12 NEWTs, and 10 Masteries. I wish to apply for an internship, preferably in the Goblin_ _Liaison Office._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Master of Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy_

 **October 2nd 1939**

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Thank you for applying. Our sincerest apologies that it has taken so long to reply, would March 9th 1940 from 2:00pm to 4:00pm work for the interview?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The_ _Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

* * *

 _Dear Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,_

 _March 9th for the interview is fine._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black_

 _Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Master of Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy_

 **December 25th 1939**

All of Harrison's friends came to his house for Christmas. Harrison gave Edmund, Lawrence, Wesley, Raymond, and Tom high quality demiguise cloaks, with Harry's own invisibility charms and runes on it. It was demiguise fur though, nothing compared to Harrison's invisibility cloak, in one year alone, the cloak would already be malfunctioning due to the decaying fur. He received valuable and rare books from all his friends except Tom, who gave him a snitch that was modified by Tom so that it would actually provide a challenge for Harry. Naturally, Harrison found himself both loving and extremely frustrated with the gift. Then the boys went outside to play Quidditch.

2 hours of Quidditch later and Tom was tired. He flew down to the ground, "Tom, you alright?" Lawrence asked, flying down so that he hovered in front of him. "Yeah, just tired, I'm going to sit down for a minute." Lawrence nodded, flying up and then assuring his friends that Tom was fine.

5 minutes later, Tom found himself in a room that looked to be a study. There was a large desk, behind it was a dying fireplace. The walls of the room were hidden by overstuffed bookshelves. On the desk was a letter.

 _Dear Arcturus,_

 _I'm happy that we could come to an agreement on the marriage contract. Elizabeth seems thrilled. I, myself will be proud to call Harrison my son in law. He's a remarkable young man_

Before Tom could read more, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Harrison's father stared at him, "what are you doing here Tom?" He asked. "I'm sorry sir, I just got lost is all." Arcturus glanced at what the boy was reading, it was the letter from Gabriel Lestrange. "Why don't you go outside, your friends are probably worried about you." He said smoothly, Tom nodded, practically running out the room.

 **February 14th 1940**

Tom was following Harrison, he had been working up the courage for 2 months to confront him about the marriage contract. But it was at the beginning of the year, when Tom found out that it was Harrison's last year, that Tom realized it. Harrison had always been there for Tom. Whether it was when the priests tried to perform an exorcism on him or when Harry stood up to his own cousin for bullying him. Something that always annoyed him, was when Harrison danced with other girls. To him, it always looked wrong. It wasn't until recently that he started really noticing Harrison's appearance. His flawless, muscled skin. The sheen to his hair with its dark blue hue. How his light grey eyes seemed to pierce Tom's soul. They seemed to stare at all his flaws, all his mistakes, and say, that they didn't matter.

* * *

Harrison was patrolling the hallways when he found Hagrid. Hagrid was pulling a suitcase with a lot of locks and multiple sealing charms on it. From the way it rattled and shook on its own, there was some sort of creature in it. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry asked, stopping the large boy. "You can't hurt him! He's just misunderstood!" The boy yelled when Harrison took a step closer. "What's your name?" The 1st year glared at Harry, "Rubeas Hagrid." Harry sighed, "Rubeas, you can't just take creatures from places and release them into the Forbidden Forest, that's illegal. Judging from the shaking its making, it's at least a level XXX which you need an OWL in Care of Magical Creatures to be allowed to handle or own." Hagrid glared at Harrison for a few more seconds before practically deflating. "I know," he said in a depressed tone, "but so many creatures are misunderstood. He just needs a friend." The boy finished, gesturing to the suitcase.

Harry nodded, "that's true, but moving a creature from its natural habitat isn't going to change anything,"

Hagrid looked down at the floor, not replying.

Harrison felt sorry for the young boy who introduced him to the Wizarding World. "Listen, Hagrid, you can make a difference though. If you were to get a Mastery in Magical Creatures, you could do research and deal with magical creatures. Or you could join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But smuggling creatures at night is not the solution."

Rubeas nodded, "that sounds better, I don't know what I was thinking... thank you."

Then the chains broke, the suitcase burst open revealing a shadowy cloak floating in the middle of the hallway. Harrison stared at it in surprise, 'a Lethifold? But those are only found in the tropics...' he thought. Harrison glanced at Hagrid, he was the closest to the Lethifold. Harry shoved the larger boy out of the way, flinging him down the hallway painfully. "Harrison!" A voice yelled from around where Hagrid had landed, Harry look at the source of the sound. 'Tom? What's he doing here..." and then the Lethifold wrapped around him.

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- I can't wait for Fantastic Beast's and Where to Find Them comes out_


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously**

Then the chains broke, the suitcase burst open revealing a shadowy cloak floating in the middle of the hallway. Harrison stared at it in surprise, 'a Lethifold? But those are only found in the tropics...' he thought. Harrison glanced at Hagrid, he was the closest to the Lethifold. Harry shoved the larger boy out of the way, flinging him down the hallway painfully. "Harrison!" A voice yelled from around where Hagrid had landed, Harry look at the source of the sound. 'Tom? What's he doing here..." and then the Lethifold wrapped around him.

* * *

Harrison couldn't move, he couldn't see. 'Help' he wanted to scream, but he knew that right now he had to conserve the air in his lungs. He tried to relax, 'Tom's your friend, he's going to cast a _Patronus_ and help you.' Harry reassured himself. The Lethifold was suffocating him, Harrison could feel his heart beat quicken slightly with each passing second. 'Tom, where are you?!' He wanted to shout. Was this seriously how he was going to die? Killed by a cloak? Then he blacked out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

"Harrison!" Tom yelled, staring at his friend. Harrison turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. Tom watched as Harry was swallowed, helpless to stop it. He felt like he was dying. His life long friend was gone, killed by some first year's stupid actions. He felt tears sting his cheeks, he had never cried before. Not even when he thought the priests were going to exorcise him. Not when he thought he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts because he couldn't get on the train. Not even when he found out about Harrison's marriage contract.

'No, no!' He shouted in his head, Harrison needs you, he struggled. " _Expecto Patronum_ ," he shouted, thinking about when he had received his Hogwarts letter. Not even a thin wisp of smoke. " _Expect Patronum!_ " He yelled, recalling when Harrison had told him he was related to Salazar Slytherin. A shapeless form of mist came from his wand, disappearing before even reaching the Lethifold. " _E-expecto Patro-patronum_ ," he gasped, remembering when Harrison had jumped onto his window. He clutched himself, his wand falling to the floor, his robes wet with his tears. 'No, put yourself together, Harrison NEEDS you.' He yelled at himself. He took a deep rattling breath, " _Expecto Patronum_ ," he whispered hoarsely, reliving the moment when he asked Harry if he would ever see him again.

 _"Harrison, is this your last year at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, "yeah, but don't worry, we'll see each other again. We're friends after all."_

Mist came from his wand, collecting itself in front of him. He thought of the time when Harrison had told him that he was a wizard.

 _"Tom, what you're doing, it's not because your some sort of freak of nature, it's because there's a world you don't know about. Tom, you're a wizard." Harrison said, pausing just enough to meet his eyes._

The memory of holding his wand the first time, feeling the warmth and power flooding through him.

 _As soon as Tom touched it, the room flared with a sudden light and warmth emanating from the wand._

The feeling of satisfaction when he threw the quaffle into the hoop, to hear Raymond's joking voice say, "and Riddle scores!"

He kept thinking of every single happy memory he had until he heard something fall to the floor. His corporeal patrons started fading, but Tom could clearly see that it looked like a leopard except larger and more vicious looking. Tom looked around for the Lethifold, it was gone. Tom noticed a pitch black cloak move across the grounds before disappearing into the Forbidden Forest. He ran over to Harrison. "Go get the nurse!" Tom yelled at Hagrid who started sprinting away. He collapsed next to his friend.

 **February 15th 1940**

"He's very lucky you were there," the nurse at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries commented, "no one's actually survived being swallowed by a Lethifold before. Do you know how it got here?" She asked. Tom's expression soured, "yes, a 1st year at Hogwarts by the name of Rubeas Hagrid." She glanced at her sheet before muttering, "he'll probably end up expelled depending on if his family presses charges and if there is long term damage." Tom's left eye twitched, "long term damage?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. The nurse nodded, "but we won't know until he wakes up, which should be happening just about now." Right when she said it, Harrison's eyes started fluttering open.

"Where am I?" He asked, glancing at the nurse.

"St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries," she spoke briskly, taking out her wand and casting _Lumos_ , "good, your pupil's are responsive. What is your name?"

"Harrison Black," Harry replied automatically.

"How old are you?"

"13." He said questioningly, he looked behind her. There stood Tom Riddle, but instead of the cold, emotionless face Harrison had attributed to him. Tom seemed to almost be concerned from the expression on his face.

"What's he doing here?" Harrison asked, it should be his parents or one of his friends. Perhaps Riddle was the one who found him.

"He saved your life, are you not friends?" She asked, perplexed.

"I don't know who he is..." Harry lied, he only knew Riddle from back in his old universe, here they had yet to meet.

"Do you remember being swallowed by the Lethifold?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said, it had felt horrible.

The nurse continued to question him about his life, friends, and recent experiences. In the end, she was able to determine that he remembered everything except for Tom. She asked him to stay outside because it seemed that Harrison didn't feel comfortable around him. After his parents and siblings left, Harry turned to his friends.

"Am I friends with Riddle?" He asked, delving into their minds slightly with Legilimency. While all pureblood children were taught the basics, at least, at a very young age, Harry was able to slip by unnoticed.

"Yes." Harrison found that they were being truthful. He sighed, they talked for a while before he told them that he was tired. As soon as they left the room, he sank into the bed. 'The man who killed my parents is apparently my best friend, what was I thinking?' He thought.

Harry woke up to find Riddle sitting in a chair, looking at him with a faraway expression on his face. "So, we're friends..." Harrison whispered, snapping Tom out of his thoughts.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, that I don't remember you..." Harry said weakly.

Tom scowled, "it's not your fault."

Harrison shrugged. They sat there for a while. Wondering what to say next.

"I have a theory about why I don't remember you." Harrison said, breaking the silence.

Riddle gestured for him to continue. "Lethifold has Lethe in it, similar to the river of Lethe in Greek Mythology. The river of Lethe was used to let spirits-"

"Forget their memories..." Tom finished. "Since you were apparently there, it wouldn't be farfetched to say that I was thinking about you when I was swallowed." Tom's eyes widened.

 _"Harrison!" Tom yelled, staring at his friend. Harrison turned around, his eyes widening in surprise. Tom watched as Harry was swallowed, helpless to stop it._

"Maybe the Lethifold made me forget about what I was thinking at the time, and since that was you..." They stared at each other before Harrison spoke. "I was friends with you once, perhaps we can become friends again."

Tom smiled, "I'd like that." Then the nurse came in and shoo'd Tom out. Tom smiled the same bittersweet smile to himself. Before slamming his fist onto the armrest of his chair. 'Why is the world so cruel, that my first and only friend had to get ripped away from me in some impossibly unlikely accident?' He asked himself. A single tear fell from his eye before he hastily wiped it away.

 **March 9th 1940**

Harrison stepped into the Atrium of the Ministry. He walked up to one of the workers behind the glass. "Excuse me, I'm here for an interview." The man took one look at the 13 year old in front of him before glancing at his papers. "Name?"

"Harrison Black."

The worker sighed, "conference room 12, level 10."

He could feel the worker watching him as Harry walked towards the elevators. When he finally found conference room 12, it was 2:00 pm exactly. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Mr. Black, tell me about yourself." The man who Harry assumed was his interviewer walked in.

"I'm 13 years old, in my free time I enjoy reading and working on potions or spells." Harrison began.

The worker nodded, making a few notes on the paper in front of him. "What is your favorite subject at school?"

"My favorite subject at school would probably be charms, however that is quickly followed up by Care of Magical Creatures." Harry answered.

"Why are you applying for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? More specifically, the Goblin Liaison Office?"

"I've always liked working with Magical Creatures, they're so fascinating. But I want to work in the Goblin Liaison Office because I think that our relations with Goblins are currently horrible and we need to improve them."

"What will you do if you don't get this internship?"

"I'll probably try going abroad to learn from professionals."

He nodded at Harrison after a few more questions, "I believe that's all the time we have here today-"

"Wait a second," a person in a black cloak stepped out from the corner of the room. Harry hadn't noticed him. "We'll take him." The interviewer nodded and hurried out. The figure turned to Harrison. "I am the head of the Unspeakables, we wish to recruit you." Harry's eyes widened. "Why?"

"As you may know, there's a war going on, it has suddenly become the Ministry's top priority to locate and assassinate the dark wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald."

"What if I don't want to become an Unspeakable?" Harrison asked.

"Then your memory will be wiped of this entire conversation, you will be hired for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures for internship." The Unspeakable said in the same even tone.

"What about my family and friends? What do I tell them?"

"Everyone will think that Harrison Black was denied from the Goblin Liaison Office and is currently in Russia, researching Pogrebins because the Ministry is considering changing them to classification XXXX instead of XXX."

"But I'm in the middle of the school year..."

"You were graduated by the Minister himself, approved this morning. He has changed the law so if a student has a mastery in every subject that their school requires, then they may be graduated early."

Harrison nodded, before asking, "is the Ministry really changing the classification for the Pogrebin?"

A large exhale followed by a sort of cough that sounded more like a laugh came from the Unspeakable. "Of course not, they're as harmful as a Golden Snidget."

They looked at each other for a long time. The room so quiet that Harrison could hear his heart beating in his chest. "Will you take the oath Mr. Black?" The Unspeakable asked.

"Yes."

The Unspeakable nodded, "swear upon your magic, your life, and your honor."

"I, Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black, swear upon my magic, my life, and my honor as heir of House Black. To be a an Unspeakable. I will never speak to anyone about my work as an Unspeakable unless they themselves are one." Harry vowed, holding his wand over his heart. He could feel it, an aversion to speak to anyone about what had just happened.

"Take this Mr. Black," The Unspeakable said, holding out a cloak the same as his own except slightly different. As Harry put it own, he explained. "The cloak has high level protection, magic resistance, invisibility, notice me not, and camouflage charms and runes on it. Most wizards don't know that the Graphorn has stronger, more magically resistant skin than that of a dragon so that is the material of the cloak. Should your cloak ever be removed in the presence of anyone else, you will be terminated from this operation. Now come with me."

The Unspeakable led Harrison silently to the elevator, where they went to the 9th floor. He took Harry to a room which had a lot of privacy wards on it. "I and your team leader are the only ones who know who you really are. It will stay that way for your own safety and privacy. Since the point of that privacy is obviously defeated if we let you use your own name. To answer the problem, we use codenames, mine is Re'em. Yours is Nundu." Harrison froze, did they know that his animagus was a Nundu? Or was it some coincidence?

Re'em led Harrison to another room with 4 other people in it, they were all ignoring each other.

"Your last member is here, introduce yourselves." Re'em spoke before walking swiftly out. Harry approached the others. The tallest one spoke first, a male. "My name is Quintaped, I'm the leader." Next was a female who introduced herself as Tebo. After that was Occamy, but she sounded older than Tebo. The final person was Threstral. Harrison noticed that he was the youngest person here, his voice would stand out a lot. "My name is Nundu," he said. If Harry had to guess, he would say that Tebo was the youngest after him, then Threstral, then Quintaped, and finally Occamy. "Well, you all have 10 minutes to pack before we're taking a portkey to Russia."

* * *

Glenn was 28 years old when the Unspeakable, Re'em, recruited him from the Auror Office. For 3 months, he trained to lead a group of 4 others to kill Grindelwald. Everything was for this moment, when the first guy walked in.

"Hello, I'm Quintaped-" Glenn started, holding his hand out. "I don't care," the other Unspeakable said, turning his back to him and looking out the window. Quintaped took a surprised step back, he supposed that Re'em had a reason for putting the guy on the team. Also, being on the team to assassinate a dark wizard probably doesn't require high social skills to join. Even so, Quintaped's doubt was like a rock in his stomach.

The rest of the 2 Unspeakable came in and seeing how no one was talking to each other, they sat slightly apart, staring quietly at the wall, ceiling, or floor. Then the door opened to reveal Re'em and a slightly short Unspeakable. "Your last member is here," he said, looking at Quintaped carefully, "introduce yourselves." Glenn almost smiled, finally they would be able to get down to work. "My name is Quintaped, I'm the leader," he began, nodding at the person to his right. She was a girl who sounded young, late teens or early twenties he figured. The guy who was terse with him earlier said he was Threstral. Then there was Occamy, she seemed to be the oldest in her forties. At last was the Unspeakable Re'em had brought in, "my name is Nundu," at that moment, Glenn was endlessly grateful for his hood covering his features. He sounded like he was in his early years in Hogwarts. Quintaped noticed how Threstral seemed to almost not react to Nundu's obvious young age. While Occamy had let out an almost illegible gasp. "Well, you all have 10 minutes to pack before we're taking a portkey to Russia." Quintaped said seriously, it didn't matter what their age was, they were picked for the job.

9 minutes later, everyone had gathered in front of Quintaped, he held the midnight black feather out to each of them. They grabbed it, their hands covered by black gloves that were dragon hide, practically fire proof. For a moment, nothing happened. "I guess that this portkey is broken-" Tebo began before they started to feel something almost pulling them into the portkey.

Quintaped found himself lying in snow on the ground, staring up at a dreary grey sky. He sat up quickly to see Tebo throwing up and the other Unspeakables seemed very queasy. Glenn himself felt horrible, but he pushed the feeling down as he took note of the landscape. "It seems we have reached our destination, Kirvosk Russia."

They found an inn and applied a slight notice me not charm so the muggles wouldn't notice the strange cloaked people. Until their mission was complete, they were not allowed to leave.

 **March 10th 1940**

 _Dear Headmaster Armando Dippet of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

 _Under the new law of Exceptional Witches and Wizards, students with a mastery in all subjects of your school may graduate prematurely. The following student[s] under that category is Harrison Black, Slytherin 3rd year._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Department of Magical Education_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _Your son, Harrison Black, has been accepted as an intern fo_ _r the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. If there are any problems please contact us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

 **November 27th 1941**

Quintaped was beyond frustrated. For the first month, his team simply couldn't get along. Occamy would constantly belittle Nundu for sounding young. Threstral would keep telling her to act her age, which he reminded her, was quite old compared to the rest of the group. Tebo liked to criticize what Glenn himself, was doing. After a while, they were able to tolerate each other's odd quirks. How Threstral would blank out for large periods of time. He was informed by Tebo that Occamy snored.

The bickering had only gotten worse recently due to the dead ends the team kept reaching. Quintaped knew that it was only a matter of time before the Ministry would consider pulling them from Russia. In fact, when Quintaped had picked up the phone, he was expecting to be told that he was a failure and that the mission would be given to a more competent group. Instead, it was a young wizard by the name of Andrei who was an auror in training. The Russian Ministry of Magic had been informed of a muggle seeing Grindelwald. (They had told muggles that Grindelwald was a murderer so they would alert the authorities if they saw him). As soon as Quintaped finished the phone call, he nodded at his colleagues. "This is what we've been working on for 8 months, let's stop this bloody dark wizard!"

* * *

Gellert Grindelwald watched as Albus Dumbledore crashed through the anti-apparation wards and appeared in the middle of the room. His followers noted the disturbance and were going to enter the house but Grindelwald signaled not to, telling them to keep on the lookout in case the Ministry shows up. "Albus, how are you? No longer cowering in Hogwarts I see..." he smirked, watching Dumbledore's pained expression. "I cannot allow you to continue as you are," Albus said sadly. Grindelwald nodded slowly, seeming to be lost in thought. "I'm sorry it had to come to this then- _Confingo_!" He shouted, mid-sentence.

The house exploded in a shower of smoldering rubble. Projectiles of metal, brick, and wood flew in all directions. The frigid air was alive with magic. When the dust cleared, there stood Dumbledore. 'A protego charm,' Grindelwald evaluated, 'simple yet effective.' They stared each other in the eyes, "don't make me do this Gellert," the blonde wizard smiled grimly. "Don't hesitate old friend! You could be avenging your sister's death!" Shock, remorse, and anger flood Albus' gaze. Grindelwald grinned, "or you could be killing the last person who really knows the truth of what happened that night." ' _Oppungo_ ' he cast silently, the metal shrapnels rose from the ground and flew at Dumbledore, with a wave of Albus' wand, they vanished. Albus Dumbledore nodded grimly, "let us end this." Gellert let out an insane laugh, "now we shall find which one of us is more worthy to master Death, Albus."

* * *

The Unforgivables were rushed by Grindelwald's followers the second they triggered the intruder wards. They were severely outnumbered, Glenn didn't expect the 5 of them to come out unscathed. All he could hope for was that they finished him, ending the war. The cloaks were very helpful, it made them harder to see so 10% of the curses ended up flying past them. Flashing lights of blue, red, and green lit the smoking wreckage of the house.

In Quintaped's peripheral vision he saw Threstral walking at the same pace towards the oncoming barrage of spells, jinxes, hexes, and curses. 'Wow, impressive, a standing _Protego_ while casting spells.' Glenn thought. Tebo wasn't taking on as many head on, casting at opportune moments so that it would catch her opponent off guard. Occamy seemed to be having the most trouble, she kept having to recast _Protego_ after each spell, weakening her magic reserves each time. Finally, there was Nundu, the exact opposite of the approach Threstral was taking. He was dancing under curses, dodging spells even at the last second. That's when Quintaped saw it, a man sneaking behind them, the man raised his wand, pointing it at Occamy. The second the fiery red spell touched her, she disintegrated into nothing.

Before Quintaped could cast something in response, Nundu waved his hand at the person who killed Occamy and long bloody wounds appeared on the man. It was as if he was being cut by a sword. Then it sliced across his throat and the man fell to the ground dead. They kept fighting even though they slowly were losing hope. The overwhelming numbers had the upper hand. Soon, the Unspeakables found themselves weak and exhausted and a steady flow of enemies still coming. Glenn was prepared to call an emergency disapparation when Nundu came up to Quintaped. "Quin, I can create an opening so you can get to Grindelwald, but you have to trust me." The leader looked at the small figure, 'he's so young, I can't just leave him to deal with all of these enemies.' Quintaped stared at Threstral, the before mighty force was clearly approaching his final magical reserves. Tebo's movements were slower, less graceful. 'No," he decided, 'I'm the leader, I'm the one who makes the difficult choices. He's an Unspeakable regardless his age, Nundu knew what he was getting himself into.'

"Fine, what's the plan?" Quin asked.

"Tell Threstral to create a huge bubble-head charm around the 3 of you, then head straight to Grindelwald. Run as fast as you can away when I say go." Nundu was crouching on the ground, taking deep breaths.

Quintaped nodded, about to run and inform the others but then he remembered. "Do you have anything you want to say, to anyone? If you die?" Quin asked.

Nundu just looked up at Quin. "I'm not afraid of Death."

Glenn ran to the others. They all ducked behind the wreckage of one of the houses. "Nundu has an idea, Threstral, you have to create a large bubble-head charm that encases all of us. Then we run for the exploded house."

Threstral and Tebo nodded in understanding. Yells started coming in the direction of the enemies. Tebo peeped her head over the small stone structure but was forced to crouch not a second later to avoid an Entrail Expelling Curse. Long moments passed of them straining to hear what was going on. Quintaped realized he was gasping for air, his heart beating furiously in his chest. Glancing at the others, they were the same. Adrenaline and magic had kept them from feeling their exhaustion. 'You can rest when you complete your job,' Glenn reminded himself.

"GO!" Nundu roared, his voice echoing across the bleak battleground.

" _Blase cap_." Threstral shouted, a thin, nearly transparent mist spreading over them in a sphere. Then they ran, heading straight into the line of fire, but none of the wizards were paying attention to them. Twin shouts of _Expelliarmus_ came from next to him, the scarlet jets whizzed past him to hit two of the wizards who had noticed them in their peripheral vision. " _Stupefy_!" Glenn thought, flicking his wand at the last wizard who was turning to face them. The red spell streaked at the wizard, hitting him in the chest and causing him to crumple to the ground.

A thin wizard raced towards them, wearing the characteristic all black robes that most of the Grindelwald supporters were. Quin raised his wand, about to _Stupefy_ the wizard but he just raced by them instead. Not even looking at them twice. That's when the shouts around them registered. Wizards and witches screaming to retreat. Glenn spared a glance over his shoulder.

It was a beast. Most similar to a leopard because of its golden fur and black spots but much larger and more frightening. Then, the thing roared. Black, smoky vapor spilled out his mouth. Quickly creeping across the ground spreading outwards. A wizard had a fully body bubble-head charm on (like the Unspeakables), he was waving his wand at it but to no avail. It kept coming at the same rate. He stared at the gas as it slid around the nearly invisible bubble. A pop resounded loudly before a muffled, strangled scream and the dark fog moved, undisturbed. Not a second after, a witch who was casting _Avada Kedavra_ 's at the creature started choking despite the gas not having reached her yet. She did the sensible thing and ran away but not before it touched her leg. Glenn could see that her leg was blackened, diseased. Almost melted at some points. It was spreading too, a second later, and her entire leg looked like it had died. Then she started coughing up blood, falling to the ground. When she looked up, Glenn saw that her neck and parts of her arms were blackened. Her mouth open in a silent, unbelievably painful scream before it covered her twitching body. A Nundu. He realized. Nundu was an animagus, a Nundu. Classified XXXXX, it takes at least 100 skilled wizards to take one down.

Then he ran, he focused on running, nothing else. Running from the screams behind him. A tear slipped from his eye onto the ground. Remorse filling him. 'They were going to kill you! You, every muggle, and every muggleborn out there. Still,' he thought to himself, 'couldn't we have done it in a non-horrific manner? Solved this war in a way that didn't require so many wizards and witches dying?' Glenn looked behind him one last time to see the gigantic Nundu lit up with _Avada Kedavra_ 's. The unearthly vapor slowly dissipating behind Nundu, leaving a wasteland of corpses and burnt looking grass behind. They looked each other for a moment in the eyes. Glenn turned away, he had known that agreeing to be an Unspeakable would mean doing things that the average wizard was magically, emotionally, and mentally unable to do. But when he closed his eyes, he could see the woman's face, hear the man's screams. 'No! They were evil,' Glenn tried to convince himself. 'Were they really?' A voice in his head said, 'they were just on the opposite side of the war than you, what if you're the one who's wrong? But don't worry, no one will ever know that you had a hand in massacring these people. It will be written down as casualties of war. Empty numbers on a page.' Quintaped opened his eyes.

Tebo was beside him, he knew she had saw what happened too but she seemed completely unaffected. Was her bright, cheerful personality an act? Even Threstral was behaving in a more saddened way. Quin shook his head, this isn't the time to have second thoughts about his teammates or mission.

They stopped running, in a large cleared out area the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was dueling Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

"Do you have anything you want to say, to anyone? If you die?" Quintaped said suddenly, as Harrison turned to leave.

Harry smiled grimly at Quin. "I'm not afraid of Death." He knew he wasn't going to die but he said it anyway

Quintaped ran to inform the others. Harrison stepped out from behind the stone structure. Instantly, some of the spells were directed towards him. He dodged them effortlessly. Silently casting jinxes and hexes at them. He waited a little while. Gathering his energy.

"GO!" Harrison yelled, already feeling his mouth change as he said the word. He charged at the wizards, feeling nothing as spell after spell hit his fur. Then he took in a deep breath. Closing his eyes. 'I'm sorry,' Harry thought, before he roared.

Harry sat there, closing his eyes. Screams filled his highly sensitive ears. A loud, ear piercing scream came from a man before he was silent. Harrison opened his eyes tentatively. The smell of death felt like it was smothering his enhanced nose. He looked for the 3 Unspeakables. Quintaped was staring back at him. A haunted look filled with remorse and disgust. 'I'm sorry,' Harry tried to convey. But Quin turned away and despite how much Harrison stared at his back, he didn't turn around again. He could feel Tebo's eyes on him, instead of fear or hatred, he was met with emotionless eyes. Threstral was glaring at him, hatred emanating from him, but it was clear to Harry that the anger was due to sadness.

Harrison watched as they disappeared behind a destroyed building. Harry waited for the vapor to clear. Once it did he shifted back. Walking past the mangled corpses, trying to ignore them. A wizard jumped at him, but Harrison deflected him with his arms. Using the man's momentum to send him crashing to floor. The man's leg was blackened but had a sort of spell around it, slowing the spreading process down. Still, Harry could see it move upwards slowly.

"You're a monster," the man whispered hoarsely. "We're trying to save the world, and you slaughter us. You're heartless, cold. My cousin was here, she died, I wasn't able to cast the stasis spell fast enough. This..." he gestured to his leg, "works fast, but slow enough that it is _painful_."

Harrison stared at the man, remembering how it felt when Ginny was captured by Voldemort. Tortured to the point that she killed herself, not a day before they were about to rescue her. The unfairness of it all. But that was war. It was unfair. It was brutal. There were casualties.

"Y-you know I have a kid, 5 years old and h-he is going to grow up without his parents now," the man was gasping now, his breaths coming short and raspy. "Does that mean anything to you? Do you have kids?"

Harry remembered what it was like to grow up at the Dursley's, alone in the cupboard. Wondering who his parents were. How they could die drunk in a car crash when he needed them. In a way, he had it easier. He had never met his parents. Sure, he saw how other parents loved their children but it wasn't the same as feeling it.

"Answer me!" The wizard choked angrily, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Harrison grabbed him, trying to help him sit up.

The man looked at him incredulously, "are you mute? Or just taking the Unspeakable thing to heart?" Then he looked at Harry determinedly. Grabbing Harry's cloak, and ripping it off with all his strength left. "You're a boy," then he started sniggering, "the person who ended the war, is a boy who doesn't even look like he should be out of Hogwarts."

"Do me a favor," Harrison asked slowly and quietly.

The wizard scoffed, "do you a favor?"

"If you swear on your magic to never mention anything that happened to you personally during this war, I'll heal you." Harrison spoke softly.

"I don't believe you," the man said, "you're a murderer."

Harry shook his head, "no, I'm sorry, so I want to make it up to you."

The man started coughing up blood.

"Swear it, and I'll heal you. You can raise your son!" Harrison urged him.

The wizard laughed, "fine, I, Walter Snape, swear on my magic to never mention anything that happened to me during this war."

Harrison's eyes widened in surprise. He was the father of Tobias Snape! Tobias was a halfblood but raised as a muggle. Eileen Prince probably never thought to have a Magical Quotient test done on him. The again, Severus probably won't even have the last name Snape because Eileen only married Tobias because he was a muggle.

"What's with the look? Thought I would rather die?" Walter questioned.

Harry grabbed his cloak and put it on. Reaching into one of the inner pockets he found his vial of Phoenix Tears. Then he proceeded to allow one drop to fall onto Walter's leg. The disease stopped spreading, then it started fading until it was gone.

Walter Snape was about to get up to find Harrison standing over him. "Just a precaution, you just won't remember my face or this entire conversation." With that, Harrison cast a stupefy and Legillimenced him. He removed memories of being hit by the smoke and the conversation, making him think that he fainted from magical exhaustion but the vapor had dissipated by then.

After that, Harry walked in the direction of the duel to find all his teammates _Stupefied_ except for Quintaped. Quin was behind held at wand point by one of Grindelwald's followers, there were only 7 followers. Harry watched from his hiding space as Gellert sent an _Avada Kedavra_ at Dumbledore, while casting another spell silently and wandlessly with his other hand. The blinding green flash made it impossible to see the fiery red light of the _Draconifors_ spell. It hit a tree behind Dumbledore, the tree turned into a dragon. The dragon started fly towards Dumbledore. " _Expelliarmus_!" Dumbledore shouted, but Grindelwald easily blocked it with a wave of his arm. Then the dragon hit Dumbledore in the back of his head, knocking him out. Gellert grinned, striding over to his old friend. He kicked his wand away. " _Rennervate_ ," he laughed, pointing his wand at Dumbledore's neck. Harrison watched, he would wait for the most opportune time for him to intervene.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was exhausted, the duel had been going on a lot longer than he wanted and Gellert was much more duel ready than him. Having been experiencing war instead of teaching students. The familiar green light of an _Avada Kedavra_ sailed towards Dumbledore, but he dodged out of the way. " _Expelliarmus_ ," he yelled, but Grindelwald used a shielding charm to block it. Then the world went black.

He woke up to Gellert laughing, "Albus...Albus...Albus, I must admit that I didn't expect you for another... 3 years at least.

Groaning, he started to stand up but then he felt polished bark agains this throat.

"Tsk...Tsk...Tsk," Gellert shook his head, "now Albus, I feel incredibly torn yet elated at the same time. You were my best friend, it's wonderful to see you. Yet, you came here to kill me, I could just reciprocate in turn."

Pressure was applied to Albus' throat from the wand. "I'm surprised you can feel anything at all," Dumbledore said, staring up at the Dark Lord.

"I'm hurt you think that Albus," Gellert said almost sullenly.

Dumbledore stared into Gellert's eyes for a while before looking away. "Just do it already, unlike you, I longer fear Death. Instead, it is the next great adventure for me." Albus lied.

"I don't believe that. But I am short for time, and this has dragged on long enough." Gellert nodded, turning his head at the group of Unspeakables who had tried to interfere sometime during the fight. "Si hei til døden, til meg, min tapre venn." (Say hello to Death, for me, my brave friend). He raised his dark green twisted wand.

"Hold up, hold up," a voice echoed across the silent wreckage. Albus noticed that the voice sounded very familiar. But he couldn't quite place it. He squirmed under Grindelwald's hand that was pushing his face against the ground.

"Who are you? Another Unspeakable?" Gellert asked, confused.

Whoever it was ignored his question, walking steadily closer. "Now, you want to kill every wizard and witch, for what, the greater good?"

Gellert frowned, "I'm not trying to kill every single wizard and witch, I'm trying to convince the world that we have magic, therefore we're better than muggles!"

The Unspeakable took another step closer, tucking his wand away. Gellert visibly relaxed at this. But the person kept speaking, "you're a wizard, how are you better than an muggle?"

Grindelwald looked incredulous, "of course, look what muggles did to Albus' sister. They made it impossible for her to use her magic."

"Look at what you're doing, you're worse than muggles. You were given power, you're expected to make moral decisions with it."

The Dark Lord smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I'm doing all of this for the greater good! It's not right that wizards and witches have to hide while muggles are polluting this world, they're ruining it. It's far better if we were in charge!"

"You're delusional, you claim your doing this for the greater good. However the greater good would technically be muggles, they outnumber us by a great deal. Not only that, but wizards are destroying the magical world at the same rate muggles are destroying Earth. We're creating laws to restrict Goblin territories, limit Giant inhabited areas, cut down on Centaur occupied forests. We were going to pass a law to regulate Werewolves! In a few years, we'll be passing laws to control magical creature breeding!" The cloaked person countered.

"I-I-I..." Grindelwald gazed past the Unspeakable, at the smoking devastation one duel between 2 wizards had brought onto a village.

Albus Dumbledore looked up to see the Unspeakable wandlessly and nonverbally cast a _Stupefy_ that hit Grindelwald in the heart, making him topple over. He proceeded to help the Unspeakable stun the rest of Grindelwald's followers.

"You've done the Wizarding World a great service-" Albus began but the Unspeakable cut him off.

"While you have done it a great disservice, if you think someone is becoming dark, don't just cut off all communication to them. Don't take the phrase 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' to heart either. If someone is on the road to darkness, they need someone, a light at the end, to keep them from following the path. This entire war could've never happened if you had encouraged your friend to do this nonviolently. To not start a war. He didn't even have to become light, there's a grey line, difficult to walk but not everyone is an extreme. Some people are a mix between the two, everyone has their light moments and their darker moments."

The Unspeakable looked at the crumpled form of Gellert Grindelwald. "He'll get a life sentence in Nuremgard."

Albus didn't reply, lost in thought.

Harrison looked at the two Unspeakables, " _Rennervate_ ," he said. Then he untied Quintaped.

"Aurors will be here in ten seconds, we're to apparate Grindelwald to Nuremgard, he doesn't have to stand trial." Quintaped informed an unresponsive Dumbledore. Then they apparated out.

10 seconds later, Aurors apparated into the area. They restrained Grindelwald's followers while having a nurse check Dumbledore over.

* * *

"Well done," Re'em said to the 4 Unspeakables. "I'm afraid you don't get any medals but 100,000 galleons have been deposited in each of your accounts under war reparations-" the Unspeakable started saying before Glenn cut him off.

"I wish to resign," he said confidently. Re'em nodded, "you're allowed to keep your cloak, it's charmed so only other Unspeakables can see it when it's not on anyway."

"I as well," Harrison said, before following Glenn out the door.

Threstral walked out soon after, leaving Tebo and Re'em to talk about her next mission.

* * *

Harrison stepped out of the building in his cloak, heading towards the nearest public floo to get home when someone grabbed him.

A familiar voice whispered.

"We need to talk."

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- Harry's animagus was originally a owl during his war with Voldemort, but it changed afterwards because who he was changed too. Same with his_ _patronus_

 _\- Harry Potter Wikia doesn't have the incantation for the Bubble-Head Charm, so it's bubble in German and head in Romanian_

 _\- The current description for a Nundu may not match up to what it looks like in the movie Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, but the 2 pictures on Harry_ _Potter Wikia are vastly different so I guessed_

 _\- I just noticed that I write so many double entendres_

 _\- EQ is Emotional Quotient, IQ is Intelligence_ _Quotient, so MQ is Magical Quotient (IQ as in an IQ test)_

 _\- The Draconifor spell is actually the coolest thing ever_

 _\- Gellert went to Durmstrang, which is most likely in Norway (they speak Norwegian in Norway, I'm hoping that that's not a new fact for you)_

 _\- For and to translates to til in Norwegian_

 _\- Grindelwald's wand before the Elder wand was weird. It was basically bark twisted into a cylindrical shape_

 _\- One big chapter, to express my apologies for not updating, once again ending on a cliff hanger_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:_

 _I appreciate everyone telling me that Harry is extremely overpowered and unrealistic, don't worry, I can't explain why until a few chapters from now_

 **April 2nd 1941**

 _"_ Mr. Dumbledore, why did you resign from your post as Transfigurations Professor and Deputy Headmaster and Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Basil Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Prophet asked.

"I wanted to help with the war effort as much as possible." Albus replied shortly. This wasn't an interview he wanted to have at all but he knew that Mr. Skeeter would just make up what he said otherwise.

"Why didn't you try to defeat Grindelwald earlier on?" Basil pressed, looking up intently from the piece of parchment where he was writing down what Dumbledore said.

"Obligation to help Hogwarts, I was worried that leaving for even one year could have a drastic impact on some students' knowledge." Albus said lied.

Basil glanced down at his notes. "Please run down what happened after you found Grindelwald."

"We started dueling, he knocked me out, next thing I know. Him and his followers are _Stupefied_ next to me." Dumbledore watched him write down 'powerful unconscious, wandless magic.'

Skeeter stared questioningly at Dumbledore, "what about all the followers that were found to have died from various diseases, some of which we thought were no longer a threat to wizards while some we've never even seen before?"

Albus frowned, "I believe it is due to the powerful defense wards Grindelwald had in place. His followers must have run into them. What wards he used were probably very dark magic."

The two men looked each in the eyes for a few seconds before Skeeter turned back to his parchment.

"A squib in the area informed us that there were cloaked figures in the area who were battling the followers, are you saying that he deceived us?" The reporter asked.

"Of course not, I thought his followers had died due to wards is all." Dumbledore felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He hadn't wanted the Unspeakables to be brought up at all. But it only got worse for Albus.

"Someone in the Ministry also enlightened us on a mission that Unspeakables were sent to assassinate Grindelwald." Skeeter pushed, daring Dumbledore to contradict him.

'He has resources that tell him about what Unspeakables are doing? No wonder he is the top reporter for the Daily Prophet.' Dumbledore thought, he swallowed. "Unspeakables, really? I find it surprising that Unspeakables would bother interfering in something as frivolous as a war." Albus said, hoping that Skeeter would agree with him.

"So who do you think the cloaked figures are Mr. Dumbledore?" The reporter inquired rhetorically.

"Cloaked aurors...?" Albus replied weakly.

Basil Skeeter shook his head in disbelief, "Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for coming today, this was most... educational."

 **April 3rd 1941 (6:30am)**

Harrison was at home having breakfast with his family when his father, Arcturus Black III spat out his coffee, dropping the Daily Prophet on the table. Harry and Orion instantly hurried to read it.

* * *

The Daily Prophet Frontpage:

The Truth Behind Grindelwald's Imprisonment and Albus Dumbledore's Role in it, REVEALED

Hello dear readers,

You may recall Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore when I told you about him being suspended 4 years ago. Now, I wish to reveal to you the pinnacle of his hubris. While interviewing him on how he had defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald, I realized that his story conflicted with other more reliable sources I had. Questioning him more deeply, it was clear to me that he was lying to the authorities when he said that he had triumphed against Grindelwald.

I'm here to denounce and discredit Dumbledore. To begin with, we believe that it was Unspeakables who assassinated Grindelwald, this is due to some inside sources we have and eye witnesses of seeing Unspeakables duel Grindelwald's followers. Dumbledore even said that he was knocked unconscious, how did a Professor defeat a Dark Lord when unconscious? He didn't. Even though there is hardly anything known about Unspeakables, we do know that they spend all their time in the Department of Mysteries in the hopes to uncover the truth behind magic, love, and death. But, we now know we can rely on Unspeakables protecting Wizarding Britain in her time of need.

Furthermore, I interviewed a few of the students that Dumbledore teaches.

"Can you believe that your Professor did something like this?" I asked him, a young brilliant boy from the most prestigious House of Malfoy.

"I can't say I'm surprised, but it still hurts that he would lie about something so serious just for some fame." Mr. Malfoy told me. (Edmund Malfoy)

I asked another student, a Mr. Black (Alphard Black) who had Dumbledore for quite a while and is currently at the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts responded more surprisedly.

"It's quite shocking, first our Professor leaves to go kill some Dark Lord and we're stuck with a new Professor who has a completely different teaching style and expectations. Then he lies about defeating the Dark Lord in the first place?"

Cantankerous Nott, the famous writer and father of a student at Hogwarts explained to me of his displeasure at the school.

"Honestly, he was already suspended once. Who says there aren't more instances like this that were just covered up? I have lost all my respect in Dumbledore. If the school doesn't fire him, I may have to consider removing my son from Hogwarts."

Finally, I questioned the current Supreme Mugwump Wilmer Colden [successor of Cottismore Croyne], who told me that he was going to appoint Albus Dumbledore in his place. After that, I heard that the Wizengamot was going to appoint him as Chief Warlock and give him an Order of Merlin First Class. Not only this, but he would have received the status of Grand Sorcerer.

That a liar and fraud could hold so many positions of power and respect astounds me. But that is what I'm here for, to bring the truth, no matter how crushing or unbelievable, to every witch and wizard.

Flip to Page 2 for Dumbledore's Past.

Flip to Page 3 [If you have the Special Edition Copy] for Unspeakable Happenings.

Flip to Page 4 [If you have the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet] for a Special Interview

Subscribe to the Special Edition Copy of the Daily Prophet for an extra 24 knuts.

Subscribe to the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet for an extra 53 knuts.

Subscribe to the Young Witch or Wizard for a free toy each month with your Daily Prophet Paper for only an extra 10 knots. [Not recommended for witches and wizards under the age of 5 months]

* * *

Page 2

Dumbledore's Past

Albus Dumbledore was born in 1881, not many people know that he had a brother. His name is Aberforth Dumbledore, currently a bartender/pub owner. But what changed between them? What caused Dumbledore to be so well known versus his brother? A boy called Gellert Grindelwald.

Yes, you read it correctly, Albus Dumbledore and Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald used to be the best of friends. But to uncover how such an unlikely or likely friendship bloomed, we must delve back further. Back to the trial of Percival Dumbledore.

In 1891 Percival was tried and sentenced to Azkaban for attacking 3 muggle boys. The two boys must have met, and shared the same pureblood purity beliefs. Grindelwald because he was a pureblood, and Albus because his father was a strong believer.

Although I don't have any definitive sources to tell me how the two boys separated, it is safe to conclude that they must have fought. Leading to Grindelwald to go further down the path of the dark. While Albus is struggling to appear as light as possible, even at the detriment of others.

* * *

Page 3

Unspeakable Happenings

Witches and Wizards in the area where the Unspeakables defeated Grindelwald have been marking the site with assortments of letters and gifts. As a way to say thank you to the mysterious Unspeakables who saved their lives. This is slowly catching on as more and more people are learning that the Unspeakables were the ones who saved them. Furthermore, Albus Dumbledore has been reported to receive numerous Howlers insulting him.

Flip to the Frontpage for more proof on how the Unspeakables were the ones who ended the war

* * *

Page 4

Special Interview [EXCLUSIVE ONE-TIME ONLY]

You're probably wondering who is so important that I have dedicated an entire page of our interview together. This is due to an Unspeakable deciding to sit down and speak with me about what happened.

"Were Unspeakables really on a mission to assassinate Grindelwald?" I asked.

"Yes, it was supposed to be extremely classified however witnesses came out about seeing Unspeakables. This led into Ministry investigations which led to the uncovering of the secret assignment." The Unspeakable answered.

"Are you allowed to reveal who the Unspeakables who _Stupefied_ him are? Why didn't you intercede earlier in the war?"

"I'm not allowed to divulge in an asset's identity. We didn't view Grindelwald as a threat earlier on in the war, we assumed that the aurors would be able to handle him."

"What made him a threat?"

"We gained information that he was trying to gain a weapon that may be very powerful. Also, the aurors' inability so far to end the war."

"What was the weapon? Are you saying that auror's are incapable of protecting the regular witch or wizard? Will Unspeakables be stepping up now, acting against large threats?"

"I will not disclose the weapon, but it is currently safe." The Unspeakable lied. "The average auror is definitely competent enough to handle a dark wizard, but not a dark lord. This was a rare situation and it is unlikely that Unspeakables will interfere again."

I could feel the conversation drawing to a close, so for one last bid for information, I asked him. "Is there a way for me to interview any of the Unspeakables on the mission? I would love to have a more reliable first hand account of what happened. Especially the Black Massacre." For those readers who may not know, the witches and wizards living there are calling that night the Black Massacre because of the blackened bodies.

"I cannot contact the Unspeakables from the assignment."

"Why not? Are they on another operation?"

"No, they resigned."

Imagine my shock at this. I don't know who you Unspeakables are who did this. But I want to say on behalf of the Wizarding World, thank you.

Forever looking to uncover the truth for you

-Basil Skeeter

* * *

Harrison could feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck. The Black Massacre, possibly the worst thing they could call it. He didn't want to have to remember it, least of all hear witches and wizards thank him for killing other humans. Other witches and wizards just like them.

 **Flashback**

"Well done," Re'em said to the 4 Unspeakables. "I'm afraid you don't get any medals but 100,000 galleons have been deposited in each of your accounts under war reparations-" the Unspeakable started saying before Glenn cut him off.

"I wish to resign," he said confidently. Re'em nodded, "you're allowed to keep your cloak, it's charmed so only other Unspeakables can see it when it's not on anyway."

"I as well," Harrison said, before following Glenn out the door.

Threstral walked out soon after, leaving Tebo and Re'em to talk about her next mission.

* * *

Harrison stepped out of the building in his cloak, heading towards the nearest public floo to get home when someone grabbed him.

A familiar voice whispered.

"We need to talk."

Harry turned around, raising his wand to point it at the man's throat only to feel a sharp wooden rod touching his neck. He kept his head down, his breaths coming out raspy and short, "who are you?"

"Why did you kill all those people?"

"Believe me, I regret it deeply," Harry muttered, looking at the battered pathway of the alley.

"Why?" The voice asked again, cutting through Harrison's remorse.

"We had a mission, we were supposed to carry out no matter the cost."

"Nundu, I know you, you're not cold and heartless."

"You don't know me," Harry mumbled, thinking about his old life. Grabbing the wand out of the air and watching in triumph as Voldemort's body fell to the ground. 'NO! NO! Snap out of it!' He yelled to himself, he heard the screams loudly followed by the sizzling sounds of flesh. The ruined body of Walter Snape. The one moment of frozen shock and betrayal on Grindelwald's face before it was lit by the red light of a _Stupefy_. He felt the man shake him, "Nundu!"

"That's not my name!" Harrison yelled, his magic exploding out his body, pushing the man onto the floor.

"Tell me your name then," Harrison looked at the man, the familiar cloak.

"Quin?"

"My name is Glenn, what's yours?"

"This is betraying protocol, Re'em said-"

"What's your name?"

Harrison sighed, "my name is Harrison."

"Well, Harrison, what troubles you?"

Harry stared at Glenn for a moment. "I killed countless witches and wizards. Now why are you trying to help me?"

"You saved my life Harry, can I call you Harry?" Harrison nodded, "by killing, you save my life and possibly every muggle from enslavement. Every non-pureblood from death. You say you're not afraid of death, but I know that quite a few people are."

Glenn stared at Harrison's hood for a while before flipping his hood back. He had black hair that was very short. Light skin tone and dark almost black eyes.

Harrison took off his own cloak. His hair was longer than it had been when he had left Hogwarts, now it was almost Edmund's length, nearly down to his shoulders and pulled into a ponytail.

They talked about their own experiences for a while, Harrison soon found that Glenn was a wise man despite only being in his late twenty's. In the end, Harrison felt better about the horrible things in this life and his previous life. Locking them away in his mind using Occlumency. They swore a vow on their life and magic that if they talked about meeting each other or anything discussed in the alley, they would die.

After that, they shrunk their Unspeakable cloak and floo'd away.

 **April 3rd 1941**

Harrison breathed in and out deeply, locking away the memories again like how Glenn had taught him.

A screech owl landed on the windowsill. Around its leg was a letter. Harrison untied it.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _You're expected to report for your internship on April 10th 1941 at 8:00am each day except for Saturdays and Sundays at the Ministry level 4. You have a total of 10 sick days in a year unless you notify me ahead of time by 10 hours. After I decide you work in a satisfactory way, you may become a full-time employee._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Abraham Skobiak_

 _Head of the Goblin Liaison Office_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- Trump won the election, I watched the debate while I wrote this_

 _\- In the Daily Prophet, that's not what actually happened, just what Basil believes to have happened and he's passing that as fact. Basil is an unreliable narrator_

 _\- I love alliteration and double entendres_


	12. Chapter 12

This is about Harry working being promoted to full time employee, working at gringotts. Later getting suggested to work somewhere else in the department.

 **September 15th 1941**

Harrison had been working at the Goblin Liaison Office for 5 months. At first, he learned about Goblin history before moving on to perfecting his Gobbledegook. He knew the language slightly from being taught it by Goblins in his other world. Finally, he spent the last month in a Gringotts branch in America, assisting Goblin Relations Expert Barton Stoudmire. Stoudmire was very similar to the Goblins he worked with, cunning yet fair. They were able to convince the Minister of Magic in America to allow another Gringotts bank. When he finally arrived back at his desk, there were 2 letters on it.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _I have discussed this with your Head, Abraham Skobiak and we have decided to promote you to a full-time employee. Additionally, you will be working at the Diagon Alley Gringotts bank. Every day by September 25th onward you will go there for work instead of the Ministry. Remember you are representing the Ministry of Magic, behave yourself and don't forget your manners. You will have full control of any propositions by the Diagon Alley Gringotts bank, use the power justly or it will be removed._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Barton Stoudmire_

 _Goblins Relations Expert_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _I would like to invite you to Elizabeth's birthday on the 20th. It was quite unfortunate that you could not make it last year due to work. Hopefully you can spend this joyous occasion with us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Gabriel Lestrange of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange_

Harry tucked the letters into the inside pocket of his robe, before floo'ing home.

 **September 20th 1941**

Harrison arrived at Lestrange Manor. "Harrison, my future son-in law, come, your family and friends are at Table 1. You sit next to Elizabeth." Gabriel Lestrange welcomed, Harry nodded and walked into the ballroom to find many round tables and one long rectangle table down the middle. Elizabeth was at the head of the table, with her mother next to her and her father at head at the other end. On Harry's right was Raymond Lestrange, then Edmund Malfoy, then Lawrence Greengrass, then Wesley Nott. Harrison's parents were across from them, followed by their families' parents and then younger siblings were at a round table nearby.

"Ms. Lestrange, it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. Happy Birthday."

"It's a delight to speak with you, thank you for coming. How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's marvelous, may I have this dance?"

He asked, holding out his hand. The song was drawing to a close.

"Of course," she said softly, taking his hand and they walked to the center of the room.

The dance was a slow, mainly featuring a bass and a saxophone for a very jazz feel. A faint hum of conversation in the background of the music. This was mostly fast footwork followed by more leisurely arm movements. Elizabeth was very fluid and moved exactly to the rhythm of the song. After 2 songs, a young man with chocolate brown hair strolled up to them.

"Excuse me, may I dance with her?" Looking Harry in the eyes.

Harrison smiled coldly, "of course..." he gestured, walking back to his seat. Almost everyone at the table were gone, leaving only a few men further down in a heated discussion about some Ministry law or other. Harry grabbed a glass of butterbeer, about to raise it to his lips before he remembered the Malfoy Ball situation.

 **Flashback**

Tired, he sat down, reaching for his glass of butterbeer, "Harrison! Your friend Edmund Malfoy wants to see you," Alphard said, taking Harry's glass of butterbeer before he could drink from it. A lot of the golden liquid spilled over the edge, falling onto the floor. Alphard was about to drink from it when Harry said, "wait! Watch," he whispered, pointing to the turquoise fumes coming from the spilled butterbeer.

 **September 20th 1941**

The familiar sweet, warm fumes were of butterbeer. Nothing more. With no further caution, Harrison tipped the butterbeer slightly into his mouth, waiting only a moment for gravity to sent it flowing out of the bottle. Harry swallowed, leaving him with a comfortable feeling.

* * *

Raymond Lestrange stood in front of his mirror, dressed in fancy, expensive dress robes. Many important Ministry Officials and powerful purebloods were going to be there, as the youngest child of House Lestrange, he had to be representable. "Raymond, they'll start arriving soon," he heard his mother call, her voice echoing across the house. He entered the entrance hall, standing there with a perfect pureblood mask on his face. Boredom growing steadily, but he looked attentive. Then the Malfoy's came, Edmund walking right next to them, they met each other's eyes. The two Houses exchanged pleasantries.

"Why doesn't Raymond show you to your seats?" His mother suggested.

"Certainly," Raymond smiled, leading them to Table 1.

Edmund's parents started talking to some Ministry people at the table.

"Did you invite Tom?" Edmund asked quietly, folding his napkin on his lap into a perfect square.

"Yes, if anyone asks, he's from America." Raymond answered.

One by one, each of his friends arrived. Wesley, followed by Lawrence, and then Harrison.

As soon as Harrison sat down, he turned towards Elizabeth.

"Ms. Lestrange, it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. Happy Birthday."

"It's a delight to speak with you, thank you for coming. How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's marvelous, may I have this dance?"

Harrison asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course," she replied, and they walked to the center of the ballroom.

"Well, now I feel ignored," Wesley muttered, staring as the two gracefully moved together, perfectly in sync. Raymond kept watching the two, he glanced at his butterbeer, taking a long sip from it. His friends did the same. Wesley practically downing the entire thing but it magically refilled before it could be completely emptied.

"Careful Wesley, Mother had this table's spiked with fire whiskey, too small to taste the difference but after 4 glasses, I'd be surprised to see you walking out of this Ball without assistance." Raymond warned, taking his eyes off of his friend and sister to see Nott flush and put down the full glass.

"Thank you Raymond, that would've been most troublesome..." Wesley said, still embarrassed slightly.

Raymond looked back at the dance floor to see Augustine Kortemeier stride up to Harrison and Elizabeth. They proceeded to strike up a conversation it seemed. He frowned, watching his sister stare at Augustine but Kortemeier was ignoring her. "That's problematic..." he said, nodding at the 3.

"Why?" Lawrence asked, "he's just asking to dance with your sister, just because she's betrothed doesn't mean she can't associate with any males whatsoever."

"That's not the problem," he said, still not taking his eyes off them. "It's that she was dating him when she was a 6th year and he was a 7th year."

Edmund tapped his shoulder before gesturing slightly towards the doorway of the ball. There was Tom Riddle, standing there. "Come Raymond, let's greet our friend. Your sister is smarter than to go cheat on a member of House Black. In fact, your parents would probably disown her than risk losing the alliance. Let alone a feud."

Raymond shook his head, "you're right, I'm overreacting." The 4 boys headed over to the doorway, Raymond not even glancing over his shoulder.

* * *

Elizabeth stared as her betrothed walked in, he looked young yet mature.

Harrison turned to her and started.

"Ms. Lestrange, it is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. Happy Birthday."

She nodded in return.

"It's a delight to speak with you, thank you for coming. How are you enjoying the party?"

He didn't even pause for a second before answering.

"It's marvelous, may I have this dance?"

He asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course," she said softly, it's not like she could refuse. He led her to the middle of the room.

They danced to the slow tempo, he did surprisingly well, but Elizabeth supposed that the Heir of House Black most definitely needed to know how to dance. She didn't focus on him, she listened to the melody of the instruments. Thinking back to what Harrison had said. They had almost ended up partnering in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class last year, however he ended helping a 7th year to the Hospital Wing instead. The entire business between them was awkward, he was younger than her by 4 years. She knew that that was hardly a time difference between them at all, however, it still was concerning when her father had told her that she was betrothed to him. Then Elizabeth learned of the change in the marriage contract, that they would wait until 25 to be married. This thrilled her, but for the wrong reasons.

Elizabeth was dating a 7th year at the time, his name was Augustine Kortemeier. He had an older sister that was one year older than him, he was going to go to Durmstrang but switched last minute. She knew what they had wasn't love exactly, but there was more substance to it than just ink on parchment. It felt more real for her than being told that she was supposed to marry some boy at 25. They had kept telling each other that they would find a to convince her father to accept a marriage contract from the Kortemeier's. The problem was that he was foreign, so he had practically no political power and had no votes on Wizengamot or any positions in the Ministry. Next, his once wealthy line had very little money compared to other pureblood aristocrats. While not poor, they couldn't afford to splurge like some. Finally, his family line was full of dark wizards, wizards who tortured children, destroyed governments. The only reason people weren't cowering in fear from him was because his ancestors had been shipped off to Azkaban and never heard of since.

Then Augustine walked up to them, she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me, may I dance with her?" She stared at him, 'what is he doing?' She wondered. Augustine was smart, he had gotten 6 NEWTs and he had been sorted into Slytherin for a reason. More cunning and ambition than an entire generation of Slytherins.

Harrison smiled, "of course," a dark, untrusting look in his eye. Her left eye twitched, he knew who Augustine was, she was sure of it. It wasn't like their dating was completely unknown, simply covered up enough that only purebloods knew, and they were usually too refined and controlled to say anything. She watched him walk back towards the table.

Augustine smiled at her, "don't worry my dear, I won't let you be married off to him like some trophy wife."

Elizabeth smiled weakly, she wanted to scream. Tell him that she was fine with it, she had been told that she would have to accept a marriage contract since birth. Looking at how Harrison had wanted to extend the contract too, it seemed like he was reasonable unlike some narcissistic purebloods. Looking at him, she realized something, Augustine had a plan, and Augustine knew something. Without a glance at the table, she danced with him almost robotically, lacking the normal finesse she usually had. Elizabeth couldn't take her mind off of the plans Augustine probably had in motion.

* * *

Harry lifted his glass of butterbeer again, watching the golden liquid fill before his eyes. He put the glass down in disgust at himself. Walking over to one of the balconies, he inhaled the cold, frigid air. It woke him up a bit, but his mind was still working slower than Harrison wanted. The moonlight from the full moon cast long shadows on the manor. He clutched the marble railing, it felt like ice, slippery almost as well but that was more due to his numb fingers.

"Fascinating finding you here." A voice said. Harry didn't bother to turn around. "Do I know you?" Harrison sighed, the noise and commotion from the ball sounded very far away. "No, but you'll want to." The voice replied, Harrison heard the person take one step further before they muttered something, a flash of light came from the balcony before Harry slumped onto the railing, the person catching them before he could fall. "Now I have a promise to keep," she whispered, "to my brother Augustine." She stared at his aristocratic features for moment before shifting a strand of his long hair out of his face.

* * *

Tom was late, Edmund had provided him with a portkey to just outside the wards, however he didn't anticipate the size of Raymond's mansion, taking him twice the time than he expected to arrive. Even though he was perfectly on time, the party was in full swing by the time he got there. A House Elf let him in, pointing out his table for him. His friends were staring at something on the dance floor, he followed their gaze to see Harrison and a pale girl dancing together. She was beautiful with black straight hair that was slightly wavy at points. It framed her pale face and dark brown eyes. They moved perfectly together, as if attached to each other by strings. For a moment, Tom felt lightheaded, almost slamming into the entranceway but able to catch himself. Some of the people whose table was near the door stared at him strangely. He saw his friends looking at him too, they started to walk towards him but he practically ran out of the room. If he had looked behind him he would've seen Harrison walk away from the girl he was dancing with.

"Tom! Tom!" Edmund shouted as soon as they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Can Gapy help sir find something?" A House elf asked, vanishing a pile of dirty dishes she was carrying.

"Yes," Raymond interceded, upon seeing him she stood up slightly taller. "Our friend Tom just ran through here, he's about our age with brown hair."

"That direction Master Lestrange," she said, pointing a long finger towards a corridor.

They ran down the hallway, they ended up in a bathroom with a red eyed Tom who was standing in front of sink.

"Tom, what happened? Why'd you run?" Raymond asked, in a concerned voice for his friend.

"I-I have a confession to make..." Tom said hoarsely.

Raymond cast a few privacy charms before nodding to Tom to continue.

"I know that this isn't very well known in the Wizarding World because of other problems like Dark Lords and since it's rather conservative. But the Muggle world criticizes and prosecutes people for this, they think its unnatural. What I'm trying to say is, I like Harrison," he finished.

Wesley frowned, "Tom, we all like him, we wouldn't be friends with him if we didn't like hi-"

"But Tom isn't talking about a friendship, are you Tom?" Edmund's voice cut through Wesley's. Tom shook his head, "I was going to tell him, but then he-he forgot about who I was, it didn't feel the same after that. It would've been weird to tell him and him not know how to react because he didn't re-remember me."

"That's why you were there that night, you were following him to tell him..." Lawrence realized.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, I didn't know how you guys would stand on-" he began.

"No," Wesley interrupted, almost glaring at Tom now. "It's untraditional, you think the Wizarding World would approve? Of course not, if muggles got one thing right, it's that this isn't right, it isn't natural. You're a filthy muggleborn trying to taint us purebloods."

"Wesley, that's too harsh-" Raymond started.

"It's not though! What if Harrison returned Tom's feelings? The Heir of House Black unable to produce heirs? You know how Harrison stands by his opinions, if he actually loved...returned the same feelings, were they going to elope?!"

"I knew that it wasn't going to work out, I just... I don't know-" Tom pleaded to his angry friend.

"Don't talk to me again you disgusting muggleborn, Merlin, magic gave you this incredible gift and you throw it away. In the Wizard World, there's no room for feelings, that's why purebloods learn to have a mask. That's why people who give away their emotions, are weak." Nott gestured to Tom's state of clear distress and sadness.

"You're not being fair, try and understand this for a moment from his point of view-" Lawrence tried diplomatically.

"Actually," Edmund whispered softly, "Wesley has the right idea, if someone cares this way, they have to put their feelings away for the sake of the Wizarding World, this isn't right."

"So you would bully the witches and wizards who feel this way into submission? What about the ones who fight back?" Raymond asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"If I have to, then yes, they say that purebloods are going to end the Wizarding World and muggleborns are going to save it. From this new evidence, it's clear that that is a lie. You muggleborns will introduce ideas that will ruin us, witches and wizards everywhere are in danger of this foolishness." Edmund said determinedly.

"You're smart about a lot of things Edmund, but I'm afraid you're finally letting your feelings get in the way of your thought." Raymond said confidently, Edmund scoffed. "So where do you stand my friend?" He asked, practically spitting the word friend.

"I feel..." Raymond looked at Tom before glancing at the wall, "betrayed, to be honest. You've lied to us and we're your friends. But, you did come out with it now and you have been my friend for over a 1/3 of my life. I thought I knew who you were but now I'm not so sure."

"So where do you fall Raymond?" Wesley questioned, a daring look in his eyes.

"I am currently abstaining from decision, I feel too divided currently to make an accurate conclusion."

Lawrence frowned, "Tom, if-" but Tom ran out of the room, smashing through the privacy wards.

* * *

'Wow, all your friends hate you,' a voice in Tom's head said, 'shut up,' he yelled back, a tear falling onto the ground. Pushing open the doors to the balcony, he ran to the edge, catching himself on the railing. He was gasping for breath, his eyes stung from the chilly air. Sobbing he let his arms dangle over the sides, seeing the way the moon cast dark shadows over them.

'No,' he told himself, 'stop crying, you're stronger than this, you're the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He was betrayed by all of his friends but that didn't destroy him.' Tom hated muggles, despised how even his closest, former, friends couldn't look past how he was a filthy, stupid muggleborn. 'They shouldn't exist,' he thought to himself, 'they're just destroying this world for the wizards too.'

"Harrison, help me..." he whispered, only the chirping of crickets answered in reply. 'Are you really going to keep waiting like this, like some sad discarded puppy? Well, this time, Harrison isn't going to be jumping into your window, there to help you with the priests,' the evil voice whispered, the voice that was his own. 'Harrison has taught you how to protect yourself, so do it. Be the movement to destroy muggles.' But he couldn't forget that time when he had asked Harrison about what he thought of the war.

 **Flashback**

"Harrison, why aren't you like other purebloods? Why don't you hate muggles and muggleborns?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking Tom in the eye. "Muggles do things in their way, the fact that they're not dying out but witches and wizards are despite we're the ones with magic astounds me. I think muggles have their place in the world, just as wizards have a place in the world with everything from a Goblin to a Dragon."

"But what about the war-" but Harrison cut him off.

"Tom, war is a foolish endeavor, there has been no war where no one has lost something. Only victors, who hate themselves or are so sadistic, that they change history. History isn't set in stone just as the future does not have one path, the only thing you have is the present. There will always be a side, that the majority, or just you think is the morally or factually correct but then you're not thinking. You're not considering the other side, the side that believes strongly in their cause. Respect them, and prove them wrong. But don't start a war, be diplomatic about it. You were sorted into Slytherin for a reason." Harrison glanced at his pocket watch for a second before smiling. "Either way, I wouldn't start any wars or any movements for change anytime soon. We have Potions now, let's go."

 **September 20th 1941**

Harrison didn't know what was going on, it was like he had just woken up. He was lying on a couch, with an unfamiliar looking girl on top of him. His dress robes were a mess, left in only his under clothes.

"Mr. Black, care to enlighten me on what happened here?" Gabriel Lestrange asked. Betrayal, shock, anger, and disappointment on his face.

"I-I don't know what happened-" Harrison said blearily, his head hurt worse than when Voldemort used to be alive.

"It's quite clear to me Lord Lestrange, what has occurred here," a familiar man said accusingly. Then Harry realized who he was, the man that had asked to dance with Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Augustine, I was-" the woman on top of him said.

"No, Myrna, don't give me excuses, you disgust me." Augustine said, a cold pureblood mask on his face.

"The marriage contract between you and my daughter is now terminated, my House will gladly withdraw from the Alliance." Gabriel snarled, disgust written on his every feature.

"I'm deeply sorry Lord Lestrange, I don't understand why our son would act this way..." Arcturus, his father apologized. Not even glancing at his heir.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Harrison asked. Arcturus practically glared at his son, a look that clearly told him to be quiet.

"Shh... it's okay Harrison, you don't have to defend us anymore." Myrna said soothingly, reaching out to stroke his cheek. Harry immediately grabbed her wrist, before letting it go in disgust.

Then Elizabeth stepped forward, "father, I don't believe Harrison actually did anything, I refuse to let go of the marriage contract unless you go to court with this." Gabriel looked torn.

"My dear, you really don't want this blown out of proportion-" Arcturus began but she cut him off.

"Take this to court, or I will run away. House Lestrange will be left with no heir." She threatened.

"I do not wish to take this to court, however if we used _veritaserum_ , would you be satisfied?" Gabriel asked, he looked much older.

Gabriel nodded at one of his house elves, he apparated out and everyone waited for a moment before the house elf returned with a small box. Inside were 3 vials of _veritaserum_. "For the sake of my daughter, let us hear these two out."

Lord Lestrange picked up one of the vials gingerly, uncorking it and giving Myrna and Harrison 4 drops each. "Let's start with you," he faced Harrison.

"What's your name?"

"Harrison Black."

"Are you the son of Arcturus Black III and Melania Black?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing on the night of September 20th 1941?"

"I attended the Birthday Ball of Elizabeth Lestrange and proceeded to dance with her. Afterwards, Augustine wished to dance with her so I drank some butterbeer, to sober up, I went to the balcony. After that, I don't recall what happened." He answered truthfully.

Gabriel frowned for a moment before pressing. "Is it possible you drank too much butterbeer so you don't recall the events? We did have the butterbeer spiked with some fire whiskey."

Harrison shrugged, "in the realm where everything is a possibility, it's possible, however I find it unlikely."

His frown deepened at that, then he turned his attention to Myrna.

"What's your name?"

"Myrna Kortemeier."

Are you the daughter of Tyrell Kortemeier and Lorena Kortemeier?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing on the night of September 20th 1941?"

Her eye twitched but she answered smoothly. "I attended a Ball held by the House Lestrange."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "can you expand open what you specifically did?"

"I-I-I-I-I seduced Harrison Black." She finished, nervously looking at her brother.

Gabriel nodded, turning towards Elizabeth, "are you satisfied?-"

But she didn't pay attention to him. "How?"

Myrna wasn't expecting another question so she answered with much less resistance. "I put love potion in his butterbeer and I increased the fire whiskey in it so it would mask the taste." With a slight squeal, she put her hands over her mouth.

"Why?" Gabriel asked, intrigued and shocked.

"M-my brother told me to." Myrna stuttered.

"Augustine..." Gabriel began but Augustine shook his head. "I know about love potions and how the Wizarding World in Britain considers it one of the highest offenses a wizard can commit to a fellow wizard. But I did it for your daughter, she doesn't deserve to be stuck in a loveless marriage."

"So you were going to ruin my potential son in-law and you would sacrifice your sister to do so?" Gabriel said in disbelief.

"Collateral, our family already has a bad name-" Augustine muttered, waving his hand uncaringly. "No, this was an insult to House Black," Arcturus said angrily. "You would've destroyed my son!"

Augustine frowned slightly but tried to meet Gabriel in the eye, Elizabeth's father was staring firmly at the floor. "Gabriel, the only people here are me, my sister, you, your daughter, and 2 Black family members. I bet together we could take Arcturus." Gabriel laughed, "I wouldn't partner myself with you if Merlin gave me his staff. Tarnish my name with yours? Absolutely not, House Lestrange apologizes to House Black for not investigating the situation and accusing when there was no evidence."

Arcturus waved the apology aside, "it's fine, I was accusing my son as well."

"Are you joking with me?" Augustine stared at Gabriel, "you're not the man I thought you were..."

"Nor are you who I thought either," Gabriel snapped back. Augustine turned his attention to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I love you..." but she shook her head, "go die Augustine, you're exactly like the predecessors in your line. You're going down a dark path and I refuse to blindly follow you."

Augustine Kortemeier took a step backwards, "well, if you all feel that way, you're all dead to me anyway." A knife came spinning towards Gabriel Lestrange, Harrison lunged at Gabriel, pushing him out of the way.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for doubting you," Gabriel apologized.

"It's fine, I would've condemned myself as well," Harrison replied smoothly.

The two looked up to see Myrna Kortemeier topple from the couch and fall the floor, a knife embedded in her chest. Harrison rushed over, "I can't heal this, unless I remove it and if I take it out, she'll die because it's wedged between 2 ribs and it's brushing her heart." He muttered.

 **September 25th 1941**

Harrison picked up the Daily Prophet, he had spent extra time making sure Basil Skeeter didn't write anything that Harry didn't want to get out to the public.

The Daily Prophet Frontpage:

Dark Wizard At Large

Hello dear readers,

Recently we have started recovering from a war with Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. Now we are once again in danger, a smart young man by the name of Augustine Kortemeier is somewhere in Britain. Some of you may be familiar with the Kortemeier name, for those who aren't, they're well known for the numerous amounts of Dark Wizards from their line. Be very careful, he's extremely dangerous and unstable.

Below is a sample interview between myself and an Auror on the case. Subscribe to the Special Edition copy [or higher] for more interviews with eye witnesses and other Aurors.

"What did he do that deserves him being arrested for?" I asked the Auror Leroy Callaway.

"He was aware that he used love potion on someone who wishes to stay nameless." He replied.

"Why can people buy love potions then, if it's illegal to use them?" Naturally, I was confused.

"It's illegal to apply a love potion to something with the intention of using it on someone. It's legal to produce, sell, and buy love potions." The Auror answered.

"Why has no one changed the law?"

"Perhaps people are too preoccupied with other problems that are more important or people don't know that this is a problem at all. I only protect the law, I don't create or change it."

Flip to Page 2 for the Sports Section.

Flip to Page 3 [If you have the Special Edition Copy] for Extra Interviews.

Flip to Page 4 [If you have the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet] for an Interview with Expert Owen Trimmel on his opinion about Dark Wizards today.

Subscribe to the Special Edition Copy of the Daily Prophet for an extra 24 knuts.

Subscribe to the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet for an extra 53 knuts.

Subscribe to the Young Witch or Wizard for a free toy each month with your Daily Prophet Paper for only an extra 10 knots. [Not recommended for witches and wizards under the age of 5 months]

* * *

Page 2

Sports Now

For the first time since 1398, the team Lancashire has won the Quidditch World Cup. It was a fairly close game 720 to 690, dragging on for a long time. Exactly 8 hours, 43 minutes, 6 seconds. No one was sure who had won so they had to do a snitch test, the first snitch test in over 2 decades. Some people may not know what a snitch test is though. A snitch has flesh memory, making them respond to the first person to touch the snitch. Usually, a judge or referee can clearly see who caught the snitch or not, and there is no issue. However, there was a bit of a scuffle after Seeker Josiah Dorfman caught the snitch, leading to him letting it go. It took a full 20 minutes which required both teams looking for the snitch. A person in the audience was able to see it and point it out in time to one of the players.

The Quidditch captain Arnold Mattsen for the Lancashire's explained to me that he thinks a lot of it was the extra hours Lancashire put into training. Before, Lancashire was almost going to get their galleon funding cut by half, this would have seriously impeded their ability to buy up to date brooms and might have even forced them to settle for a lower quality Quidditch pitch. Perhaps even at a consumer level. Instead, due to their win and everyone's love of a good underdog. Multiple wealthy wizards and several groups in the area have donated or invested in Lancashire.

* * *

Page 3

Harrison skipped this part, uninterested in what he said, he had checked in numerous times before.

* * *

Page 4

Time with an Expert

"Please just tell me about yourself, and your point of view on why more Dark Wizards are showing up. How to prevent it."

"My name is Owen Trimmel, I am 58 years old and I have 2 Masteries. One in Defense Against the Dark Arts and another in History. I work at the Ministry in the researching department for the Auror's. The Ministry of Magic wouldn't have half of their information and data without me and my team. While I know it may seem as though there are more Dark Wizards lately, overall, the percentage is roughly normal or rather, the same as it was a century ago. The problem in school, places like Durmstrang or Hogwarts, they're not teaching their students that the Dark Arts are evil, while the Light, is good. If the Professors were to drill this into their students at a young age, I believe that the percentage of Dark Wizards would be effectively cut in half, possibly up to 2/3."

"What about freedom of belief?" I asked him, surprised yet willing to hear him out.

"I believe in people having their own belief, I'm all for it. However, it's far more important that people are safe, in order to do that, we cut down on the students who can and want to learn about the Dark Arts. Let me tell you, every school whether in America or Australia, you need to teach your students the truth. That the Dark Arts are bad, that they need to pursue the Light. Otherwise, we'll be full of young, smart Grindelwald's like this Courtamer (Kortemeier) person."

Stay safe out there, this dangerous time isn't over yet

Forever looking to uncover the truth for you

-Basil Skeeter

* * *

Harrison dropped the Newspaper on the table, his father reached over to read it but as Harry walked over to the floo, he called out. "It's rubbish by the way."

Then he floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron, from there, he walked to Gringotts Bank. The tall, intimating, and proud white building. He walked in, striding towards the first Bank Teller he saw. "Excuse me, I'm the new representative from the Ministry of Magic." The Goblin scrutinized the young man, "do you have your letter of approval on you?"

"Yes," he reached into his robe pocket, pulling out the letter with the Ministry and Goblin Liaison seals on it. The Goblin glanced at the seal before nodding, "come with me." Harrison was led down a corridor in the opposite direction of the room where he had gotten his blood tests a decade ago. He was brought to an office with a nice desk, a lot of full and empty filing cabinets, and a bulletin board with 2 sheets of paper attached to it.

"Ragnok will be here any moment to negotiate the first business with you," the Goblin turned to leave. "Thank you, may I ask your name?"

He raised a long, thin eyebrow at this. "My name is Furgor."

Harry nodded, "thank you Furgor."

The Goblin left, Harrison glanced at the sheet of paper Furgor had given him. As Harry was reading it, his door opened to reveal Ragnok. "Hello Ragnok," he said smiling. "Mr. Black, you're the new representative?" Ragnok said in shock.

"Yes, I have always been interested in improving Wizard and magical being relations."

"Well, it is a surprise, but quite a pleasant one." Ragnok said, showing his sharp teeth slightly in a sort of grin.

"Now, tell me about what idea you're proposing, I have read part of it."

Ragnok nodded, "we wish to correct history, you're a smart wizard Mr. Black, surely you have noticed the holes in history. The sign that things were tampered with, most largely, the name of the Goblin Rebellion."

He frowned, "you're aware that it will take the Historical Society a while to accept and change all of its files and documents to match the truth. Even longer to change Hogwarts, and that's Britain's most prestigious school. The Goblin Rebellion is not an easy fix either, people have been saying this for years, you'd have to wait for at least 4 generations to die."

"We're patient Mr. Black, we just want change," Ragnok said evenly. "In exchange, Gringotts bank will always supply a free, competent teacher to teach your 7th year witches and wizards at Hogwarts about Goblin Magical Theory."

"Revising the events of the Goblin Rebellion so they're more accurate, and you'll always have a Professor to teach Goblin Magical Theory in Hogwarts." Harry clarified. "To me it seems as though we got the better side of the deal."

"Not quite, you're under valuing how much this untruth bothers us." Ragnok shook his head slowly.

Harrison nodded, holding out his hand. Ragnok stared at the hand before looking Harry in the eye. He sighed. "Head Goblin Ragnok, it's called shaking someone's hand, it's very common when 2 witches or wizards complete or come to an agreement." Ragnok slowly extended his long fingers, Harry sighed. He took a step forward, grabbing Ragnok's hand and he brought it up and down once. The Head Goblin snarled, stepping back. Harrison just stood there, leaning slightly against the wall. "I will bring this to the Historical Society, we'll have the changes out as soon as we can. I'll alert the Headmaster to tell him of the update."

Ragnok visibly relaxed. "Yes, I will send a suitable Goblin as soon as the school year starts next year."

 **November 24th 1941**

The Daily Prophet Frontpage:

A Deal with Goblins

Hello dear readers,

Against common belief, Goblins have been extremely dissatisfied from the Goblin Retaliation, I say retaliation not Rebellion because in fact, it was Goblins fighting back against an unfair system. But they lost due to a peaceful negotiating period for a Peace Treaty. Yes, the Goblin Retaliation could've ended before it even really began. Instead, our ancestors foolishly massacred 200 Goblins during that time, Goblins looking to stop a war before it would take thousands of lives.

Harrison Black, the Ministry Representative to the Goblins agreed to sit down and have an interview.

"When did this agreement take place? What would you say it entails for the Wizarding World?" I began.

"Almost perfectly a month ago, I settled an agreement with Goblins, we are now correcting the History between Goblins and Wizards. I believe this is the first step down a long road of friendship." He answered.

"Is that all?" I asked him, ready to end the interview.

To my surprise and joy he ended up responding. "No, of course not, we will be receiving a Goblin teacher at Hogwarts who will teach 7th year students about Goblin Magic Theory."

"Why would this be important, our magic can do the same things and we're already trained in it."

"Goblin Magic uses a different part of magic that almost every wizard will never use in their life. We want to at least bring awareness that Goblin Magic is different, that's why they can be unaffected by our strongest protection wards and they ours." Representative Black replied.

"So it is another way to do things that we can do as well?" I said, clarifying his words.

"No, but I would have to explain something that's just a theory of mine," he told me.

"Well I would be interested in hearing the the theory of a professional, Mr. Black," I countered.

"My belief is, that the reason almost every wizard will never use Goblin Magic, is because almost all of them lack the aptitude for it."

"Most wizards and witches can't even learn this type of magic? So why take time from their studies to learn theory about it?" I asked, shocked that he would waste the time of our children.

"It's very important to learn the theory, because I think, that squibs have no magic levels. However, I believe that is balanced out with their Goblin Magic levels. Let me explain. A wizard with decent, average magic will have the same normal Goblin Magic. An extremely powerful wizard, will have next to no Goblin Magic levels. But a squib, one with no magical levels or so we think, will have the same magic levels as another extremely powerful wizard except they would only be able to do Goblin Magic." He finished.

This is revolutionary my friends, I kept digging, if his theory is right. The Wizarding World would definitely not die out, simply adapt.

Representative Black continued. "The Head Goblin of Gringotts and I are working to build a school for squibs, on the contingency that we find 10 squibs, and what Goblins call the nutzlos-"

"Excuse me Mr. Black," I interrupted, "what is a nuts loaf?"

"Nutzlos," he enunciated. "They are what Goblins call squibs who are Goblins. I believe they have the same problem, so I wish to create this school with Head Goblin Ragnok in order to help both our species."

"Well, Mr. Black, that's very admirable, but I'm afraid that's all the time I have for today."

Flip to Page 2 for Small Diagon Shops you didn't know existed.

Flip to Page 3 [If you have the Special Edition Copy] for Extra Interviews with Goblins.

Flip to Page 4 [If you have the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet] for an Interview with an Expert on her opinion about why we shouldn't have agreed to this deal.

Subscribe to the Special Edition Copy of the Daily Prophet for an extra 24 knuts.

Subscribe to the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet for an extra 53 knuts.

Subscribe to the Young Witch or Wizard for a free toy each month with your Daily Prophet Paper for only an extra 10 knots. [Not recommended for witches and wizards under the age of 5 months]

Forever looking to uncover the truth for you

-Basil Skeeter

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- I'm sorry that it's taking longer and longer to come out with chapters, I'm currently revising my original plan for this story_

 _\- By the way, September 20th was a Saturday so it isn't implausible that they all requested to go home over the weekend_

 _\- Is it weird to have so many point of views on what ball? Or do you find the different emotions interesting? The way they all interpreted a situation differently_

 _\- Also, it's technically when Harrison reaches 25 because he's younger, but I keep saying 25 because then it's not confusing. Or is it more_ _confusing?_

 _\- This isn't all anti-Tom, it's just that the road to not becoming a Dark Lord for him is long difficult, with many temptations_

 _\- Finally, the sports section is utterly made up on my part, sorry, but I could find nothing interesting relating to quidditch in 1941_

 _\- Nutzlos is German for useless_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Don't take fan fiction so literally you would kill yourself or others, it's not even an actual published book._

 **February** **11th 1948**

Tom Riddle glanced at the parchment in his hand, near the top next to **Name** , the familiar and elegant signature of _Harrison Black_ was written. The black ink curving to form words. Sharp and jagged at points, yet smooth and flowing at others.

'How did I get here,' Tom wondered, as he lifted the final stack of parchment with his other hand and made his way to the Minister's Office. He glanced down at the form again, clarifying that the horrible dark ink was not some figment of his imagination. It wasn't. 'What if the parchment was misplaced accidentally?' Chuckling slightly at the thought before his mood soured and he sighed, "that wouldn't do any good anyways," Tom muttered to himself.

Finally, Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic Tom Riddle reached Minister Wilhelmina Tuft's Office. 7 months ago, Raymond Lestrange used his father's connections to get Tom promoted straight to Junior Assistant since Leonard Spencer-Moon owed the alliance a few favors. Afterwards, Raymond informed him that it would be like they had never met, since promoting him was compensation and an apology. During January, former Minister Spencer-Moon was replaced by Minister Tuft who liked Tom much better because he didn't remind her [unlike with Minister Spencer-Moon] of her numerous debts to various political factions.

He dropped the papers on the Senior Assistant's desk before handing Wilhelmina Harrison's form. It read as follows.

 **Resignation Form**

 **Name:** _Harrison Black_

 **Current Occupation:** _Head Representative and Negotiator for Britain to France_

 **Department Head:** _Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperations [Saul Ruland]_

 **Reason:** _While I greatly enjoy working for the Ministry, I have been working here for 7 years. I have worked in the Goblin Liaison Office, the Centaur Liaison Office, and Werewolf Liaison Office_

* * *

Minister Tuft visibly twitched, but re-dipped the quill she was using into the ink before writing her signature, approving it. "Tom, be a dear and take this to the Owlery and send it to Mr. Black." He nodded, folding the letter into the perfect shape to fit into an envelope, his hand shaking slightly as he tucked it into his pocket before leaving the Office.

As he stood next to the owl the cold, hard truth hit him. Tom might never see Harrison again. That's when he decided what he would do, he would tell Harrison how he felt. No matter the consequences. After losing almost all his friends except for Lawrence, who told him that it would be best if they never saw each other again, he was willing to possibly sacrifice the first and last friend he had. To tell him the truth.

 **February 1st 1948**

Harrison woke up with a sharp inhalation of breath, his room was cold, the fire had been dead for a long time. Something had happened, yet he couldn't remember. 'A nightmare, that's all,' he consoled himself, striking the blackened wood with a heavy iron fire poker. He watched the embers reveal themselves, little pinpoints of heat formerly hiding. Tossing something cattail fluff on, he watched as it caught quickly, burning brightly until reduced to nothing but the comforting glow of embers. Sighing and impatient now, he tossed 3 large logs into the fire place. Immediately, a cloud of black soot exploded out leaving Harry to cough and gasp for air. Waving his hand he murmured, " _Incendio_ ," the logs instantly catching on fire.

A loud thumping sound of someone knocking came from his door. Striding over to the door, he opened it to find Bilby, his house elf with a familiar letter in hand. "Master Harrison has overslept and missed breakfast, Mistress Black asked Bilby to take this to Master Harrison." Bilby declared, holding out the letter.

"Thank you Bilby, that's all." He sighed, closing the door. Walk over to the desk in his room, he struck a match, watching the candle come to life. Then he tipped the letter precariously above it, the flames licking the black wax until Harry pulled it out before taking a small knife. Harrison slid it between the dark red wax and the papery surface.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore almost gasped at the thought. Professor Merrythought left them without warning during January, a resignation letter on her desk saying that she had urgent business in America. This idea was very risky for him, but it might just work. After all, someone once said.

"propinqui vostri amici et hostes magis"

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

 _Dear Mr. Black,_

 _While I am well aware that you have a job currently, perhaps I can interest you in teaching. Professor Merrythought recently left with no notice, leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts post open. You may not want to help me, but there are students at Hogwarts who need your help. If you agree, you_ _will start February 21st, a Saturday._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy_

 _Master of Transfiguration_

Dumbledore smiled, Harrison would accept it. Most likely to influence Slytherins into becoming dark wizards. However, as long as Black was at Hogwarts. Albus would be much more aware of what he was doing, and if he stepped one foot out of line. He would be discredited for the rest of his life as the dark wizard he is. The plan was foolproof.

 **February 23rd 1948**

Today was his first class, 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. With a fierce rivalry between them, Harrison knew that this would be a difficult class to teach, especially since he was the 'new teacher'. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the large doors leading into the classroom. The second he stepped in, he realized that this was going to be problematic.

A few of the students were sitting diligently in their seats, doing homework or watching the events unfolding. Most of the students were on either side of the room, watching as 2 students, presumably a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, dueled each other. Striding over, he grabbed the Gryffindor's wand, it was maple wood and rather pliable. Then he whipped to face the Slytherin, muttering Expelliarmus and watching the hawthorn wand come flying towards him. Using his other hand, he grabbed it lightly, flipping it in his fingers so the tip faced the Slytherin student.

That's when the chorus of protests, gasps, and outrage proceeded.

"You can't do that!"

"Please tell me this guy isn't our new professor."

"Sweet Merlin! What do you think's gonna happen to him?"

"Someone get a professor!"

"I think that is our professor..."

But Harrison wasn't paying attention to the comments. "Do you want this back?" He asked, holding out the Slytherin's wand loosely. The student nodded, holding out his hand and taking tentative step forward.

"Why?"

The boy recoiled his hand like he had been slapped, the room fell silent. "Why? What do you mean, why?"

"You're behaving like a child, when you address me, call me Professor Black or sir." He spoke softly, so some of the students listening had to crane their heads to hear.

He looked positively bewildered, "excuse m-"

"What's your name?" Harry asked, using the same sharp tone.

"Marcellus Rowle," he said, looking more attentive. Harry frowned, staring at the boy hard.

"-Sir," Marcellus muttered hurriedly before looking down at the floor, "Marcellus Rowle, sir."

Harrison nodded, "now, why do you think you deserve to have this?" He held it in his hands, examining it. Ornately carved, it certainly looked rather fancy to be an Ollivander's wand.

"I'm a wizard, I need a wand to cast spells, sir," Rowle said, still confused.

"You're not behaving like a wizard," he said harshly, "if you were a wizard, you wouldn't duel a classmate over something as petty as house squabbles." He noticed that Rowle was probably just going to answer with a 'yes sir,' or 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again,' which would just teach him not to do it in Harry's presence.

"Are you pureblood, Mr. Rowle?" Harrison interceded.

"Yes sir."

"Please, tell me, are you educated as one?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes, 2 younger sir." At this point, Rowle was extremely confused.

"Well, that makes you the heir, isn't that right? Marcellus Rowle heir to House Rowle." Harry asked rhetorically.

"It's an Ancient and Most Noble House, sir" Marcellus corrected.

"Well that just makes it worse."

"How sir?"

Harrison smiled, about to drive his point home, "a proper heir is supposed to act like one Mr. Rowle, you however have not been showing such control. You've wasted class time with a petty squabble that has solved nothing. Shall I tell your parents about this incident?"

Rowle frantically shook his head, the two, and all the Slytherins knew that if Rowle kept misbehaving, a House would rather throw out its own heir than suffer the long term humiliation.

"Behave, act like you're worthy of your magic, just because you're pureblood doesn't mean the world will be handed to you on a silver platter." Harrison warned. They stared at each other for a few moments before Harry smiled.

"Now, let's get on with the lesson planned for today!"

 **March 12th 1948**

Eugene Acton was a 7th year at Hogwarts, he wanted to be a professional Quodpot player. Of course, it was one thing for Professors to accept that a student wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, but in England, Quodpot was unheard of. He was a Slytherin Prefect, he had had Professor Merrythought for 5 years and he had found her rather senile for each one. You see, he originally wanted to be a magiczoologist but that didn't work out because he would've had to have N.E.W.T. in Defense Against the Darks Arts. To know how to protect himself from more dangerous animals. But in the past few weeks, he had heard from numerous Slytherins and just general talk around Hogwarts about the new Professor, Professor Black.

Apparently, he was the reason that Slytherins now behaved around Gryffindors, even Eugene found that hard to do sometimes. But that's not all, he was able to accomplish that by not taking any points away and Professor Black was apparently also a very good teacher. With plans to have First Years using Third Year Textbooks by January, and with the progress made in the past few weeks, Eugene could see that happening. All in all, Eugene decided, Dumbledore had made his first good decision as Headmaster.

 **May 23rd 1948**

Tom had been procrastinating on telling Harrison for literal ages now. He had kept telling himself that Harrison would be busy or the outcome wouldn't be something desirable. But with school over in only 2 weeks but finals, O.W.L.S, and N.E.W.T.S all taken and finals graded. Riddle couldn't put it off anymore. Apparating to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he walked across the all too familiar school grounds. He watched as Gryffindors and Slytherins started a friendly match of Quidditch. Honestly, the changes Harrison had brought to the Wizard World. Even the changes Tom had brought were numerous. The new election would begin in only a few months, Tom had already started campaigning and there weren't any strong competitors yet.

Walking up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Office, he knocked. No answer. He glanced at the silver plaque again.

 _Harrison Black_

 _[Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor]_

It was the right room. He knocked again only to find the door open slowly with a slight creaking noise. The room was dark, the shades drawn. "Lumos," Tom said, the magical blue light erupting from the end of his wand. On the ground was a crumpled form. Turning it over and with fear gripping his heart in it's skeletal grip, he gave a strangled gasp when he saw it was none other than his long time friend, Harrison Black.

Standing up he moved away hitting the door and closing it, then he saw the other body hidden near the door. It was a face in the newspaper but withered almost beyond recognition. Augustine Kortemeier. Tom smiled bitterly at the dead face etched forever in pain. Walking over to Harrison's body, he didn't cry, perhaps it was shock or maybe he had shed one too many tears for the young man. With an outstretched hand he gently closed Harrison's eyelids, hiding the glassy and mysterious grey eyes. Nothing would be the same anymore.

 **May 30th 1948**

Basil Skeeter picked up his morning edition that he wrote, reading it over one last time.

The Daily Prophet Frontpage:

A Day of Tragedy

Hello dear readers,

I am speaking with you on a somber mood, to talk about a young man with so much potential and how his life was seized by a dark wizard I talked about 7 years ago, Augustine Kortemeier. Some of my more devoted fans may remember the scandal that Kortemeier tried to create using his sister in order to win the affection of a girl who did not even want him. The death I am here to inform you of, is a loss for the Witches and Wizards of Great Britain. His name was Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black. I spoke with the Auror team on the case, and they say that Augustine surprised Harrison in his office, killing him with the Avada Kedavra however Harrison was able to cast a Withering Hex on him, before the spell hit. A Withering Hex causes whatever it becomes in contact to wither so long as it is alive. The hex is estimated to have hit Kortemeier's wand hand before spreading quickly, reaching his heart and lungs and killing him painfully. Leaving his other arm, face, and parts of his legs mostly intact. While others ruined beyond description. However, it gave him enough time to go to the door before he collapsed on the floor.

The Auror team received an anonymous call about 2 dead bodies in Mr. Black's Office at Hogwarts on May 23rd. The two had only been dead for one hour by the time they got there. Aurors are saying that they probably wouldn't have found out until Monday when classes would have started again. Here is what Auror leader Paulette Hayes has to say.

"It's better that someone called it in, I don't even want to think about what would've happened if a student found that."

The school board may have to fire Dumbledore for letting a breach in security like that happen, I will say more when I find out more.

Flip to Page 2 for Saying Thanks to the House of Black.

Flip to Page 3 [If you have the Special Edition Copy] for Information on the Funeral.

Flip to Page 4 [If you have the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet] for The Life Story of Harrison Black.

Subscribe to the Special Edition Copy of the Daily Prophet for an extra 24 knuts.

Subscribe to the Deluxe Daily Prophet Packet for an extra 53 knuts.

Subscribe to the Young Witch or Wizard for a free toy each month with your Daily Prophet Paper for only an extra 10 knots. [Not recommended for witches and wizards under the age of 5 months]

* * *

Page 2

Saying Thanks to the House of Black

Hogwarts students have had Defense Against the Dark Arts free, during that time, they have been quite busy. A memorial shrine is now located in Hogwarts, on the shores of the lake they have there. While no body rests there, students have been leaving trinkets or letters there. Everything from homework assignments and letters saying thanks. Some of the older students have even erected shields, protecting it from rain. Locals in Hogsmeade are even leaving things there as well. Here's what Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has to say.

"It's touching, it really is, but I believe it's overdone, he wasn't even their for 6 months and he has a shrine? I believe that when this dies down we will remove it, surely it's just a fad."

* * *

Page 3

Information on the Funeral

Many witches and wizards wish to be at Harrison's funeral, the House of Black is being very accommodating by allowing anyone to come. The closest seats will naturally go to close friends and family. Formal invitations will be sent out to closer friends and family naturally.

Invitation:

 _3:00pm June 2nd, Black Burial Grounds_

* * *

Page 4

The Life Story of Harrison Black

Harrison Phineas Lycoris Black was born on July 31st, 1926 to Melania Black and Arcturus II Black. His first incident of accidental magic was on October 31st, 1926. He sent a glass of wine soaring into the air to smash into the fire place. It wasn't until later that the Black family found out that the wine had poison in it, saving the life of Sirius Black II, the Head of House Black at the time. On July 24th, 1937, Harrison purchased his school supplies in Diagon Alley for his first year at Hogwarts. There, he met muggleborn Tom Riddle who would later on save his life. On August 28th, he made a deal with Quality Quidditch Supplies and Ethan Spudmore to carry the Tinderblast. The broom that we all know is ahead of its time.

When he went to school, he was sorted into Slytherin. A bright student, he did remarkably well in all his classes except there was a problem in History of Magic. Cuthbert Binns insulted the House of Black and was giving students incorrect information. He was later sacked and nothing has been heard from him since.

On December 24th, 1937, Harrison was almost given love potion at the Christmas Ball held by the House of Malfoy.

July 30th, 1938 was the day that he took his O.W.L.S, yes, he's a 2nd year. He received 12 O.W.L.S and 12 N.E.W.T.S. During his 3rd year of Hogwarts, he became Headboy. During that time, he found Rubeas Hagrid on one of his late night patrols, transporting a Lethifold. Luckily his friend Tom was able to charm it off but not before it erased every memory he had of the two's friendship. The medics at St. Mungo's said there was nothing they could do and after that, the two drifted apart and never spoke again.

Around halfway through the year, his application to the Goblin Liaison Office was denied, the requirement being that he had to spend 2 years in Russia, redefining the classification of the pogrebin. After that, he was moved to the Goblin Liaison Office where he worked for a while before becoming Head Representative and Negotiator for Britain to France. Then he resigned, taking up the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Sometime during working at the Ministry, he became engaged with Elizabeth Lestrange. Augustine Kortemeier wanted her hand in marriage so he attempted to discredit Harrison to the point that House Lestrange would refuse to marry the Blacks. This failed causing him to go on the run only to be found dead, recently.

For his short 21 years of life, it was quite eventful.

Farewell Harrison Black

Forever looking to uncover the truth for you

-Basil Skeeter

Basil sighed, even though Harrison had originally extorted him, he had grown to admire the young man. He handed the month's toy to his daughter, Rita. Less than a year old but already very smart seeming. She took the toy out of the small packaging. 'Strange,' Basil thought to himself, 'that looks a lot like a small black rock.' Before walking away. If he had cared to examine it, he would've noticed it to be a small figurine of the Grim Reaper.

 **June 2nd 1948**

Dumbledore watched as person after person walked up.

"I got in contact with Newt Scamander through Harrison, from there, I was able to get a job as a magiczoologist and a N.E.W.T. in Care of Magical Creatures." Said former Hogwarts Student Rubeas Hagrid.

"He taught me that it's not the destination, but how you get there." Erica Stainwright said.

Winky Crockett walked up, "he sent me a prototype of the Tinderblast,"

It just went on and on and on.

At the end, Albus followed everyone and dropped a handful of dirt onto the coffin before leaving, remorse filling him to the point that he made a vow. He would change and become the figure of light everyone needed him to be.

* * *

Tom cried, remorse he didn't go to the funeral. Depressed that his friend had died. He felt a burden, pressing down on him and he didn't want to fight back anymore. The glass he had been drinking from had fallen to the floor, it's contents seeping into the wood. Taking a shard he held it against his wrist, contemplating before he shut his eyes and pressed down. Pain, sharp painful pain. He threw the piece of glass down, opening his eyes to see dark red flowing down the length of his arm. It hurt but it felt like a wake up call, it made him feel... it made him feel something for once.

Then someone came up from behind him, pushing Tom down and grabbing his wrist, stopping the flow into a slow trickle. "What are you doing!? What are you doing!?"

The person yelled.

* * *

Edmund Malfoy frowned, he hadn't seen Tom the whole time during the funeral. "Edmund, we're leaving," his mother said softly.

"I'll come home later." He replied, apparating into Diagon Alley. He knew Tom lived in the Leaky Cauldron. When he knocked and there was no sound, he opened it and walked in to see Tom bleeding and glass everywhere.

"What are you doing!?" He shrieked, seeing his friend. For once, the cool, controlled air of the Heir of Malfoy turned into some frantic.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled, pinning Tom down and holding his wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked, looking up at Edmund.

"Why didn't you come to the funeral?" He asked back.

Tom frowned. "I was going to... what are you doing here Edmund?"

"Tom, I know it really hasn't seemed like it, but we were friends once and despite your feelings on certain things, I still look out for you." Edmund said quietly.

"I didn't want to disagree with Wesley, I had told myself it was because I hated you and Wesley would be an advantageous ally when he would be older but I was lying to myself. I was scared of what you represented. Change. But now everything's changed, and I don't know what's going to happen."

Tom nodded slowly, "it's fine Edmund."

Edmund smiled softly, "thank you for understanding."

* * *

Tom nodded, "it's fine Edmund." He whispered, but it felt hollow, insincere. He didn't feel anything except the pain. He didn't want to feel pain. He had had enough of pain.

Edmund smiled, "thank you for understanding." Then he turned around, tearing some bed sheets for bandages but Tom glared at his back. He wanted to blame everyone for leaving him. For betraying him. Tom had enough of being hurt. He didn't want to believe Edmund's sincerity so he ignored it, blaming it on pureblood masks and lies. That's when he changed his agenda. He would fight for the ones who were halfbloods. Children who fell under neither muggleborn or pureblood yet rejected by both. The ones like him. Confused and split by which side they should dedicate themselves to.

"I'm sorry Harrison," he thought for the last time. Betraying his last friend.

Both worlds had turned their backs on him. Now both worlds would pay.

 **May 23rd 1948**

Albus Dumbledore felt someone enter the wards with malicious intentions. He ignored it. It wasn't until he felt a very powerful dark spell unleashed from their that he headed to Harrison's Office. Walking quickly, he became invisible using a Notice Me Not charm. He walked in to see Harrison on the floor and the putrid smell of flesh burning. Kormeteier staggered toward the door but Dumbledore punched him in the face. Looking down at Harrison's body, he realized it was his fault. He had felt the man enter the wards and go towards Harrison's Office, and felt him stay there for 20 minutes at least before the dark spell fired.

"It's not my fault," he whispered to himself. Stumbling back towards his office. "It's not my fault... it was for the greater good."

 **Flashback**

Dumbledore and Harrison were in a heated argument.

"Greater good Dumbledore? What greater good? Who gets to decide that? You? Me? The majority?" Harrison asked angrily.

"Understand that your betters know more than you-" only for Dumbledore to be interrupted once again. But Albus didn't listen then.

 **July 31st 1980**

James Potter smiled at his newborn son cradled in his wife's arms.

"What do you want to name him love?"

"I'm not sure, have you any ideas?"

"How about Harrison, after Harrison Black? I think my son is destined for great things too. Merlin, did you know they just found out that he was an Unspeakable?"

She laughed softly, "you're such a fanboy, how about Harry James? You're a wonderful person too."

* * *

Former Minister of Magic Tom Riddle was hiding out in America. Kicked out of office for looking at top secret files from Unspeakables and exposing them to the public.

 **Sneak Peak into Next Chapter**

Death smiled at the events, Harrison may be Master of Death, but that title meant little if you couldn't keep it. "Let's see if he fares better this time," he whispered to himself with a laugh. A cold, harsh grating sound.

 _Author's Note:_ _I got a few people telling me they were confused by the chapter, this is to clear that up._

 _Basically, Dumbledore asks Harrison to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Harrison agrees and while he is teaching, helps solve some of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin._

 _On May 23rd, he's murdered by Augustine but was able to kill Augustine before the spell hit him. (Augustine wants to kill him because of the whole matter with Augustine trying to frame Harrison. It's in Chapter 12). During that time, Dumbledore had felt the disturbance in the wards but decided not to check on it because it was in Harrison's office. It wasn't until Augustine cast Avada Kedavra (the dark spell) that Dumbledore went downstairs to check on what caused it. He finds Harry dead and punches Augustine before he can make it through the doorway. Filled with guilt and remorse he goes back to his office._

 _Tom Riddle enters the office sometime after that, finds his friend's dead body. He hates Augustine because he killed Harry however he's in shock from the deaths so he doesn't feel sad, yet._

 _Then there's a daily prophet thing saying just that and a recap on Harrison's life (from the perspective of Basil Skeeter who doesn't know everything)._

 _After that, there's the funeral where everyone but Tom goes. Albus notes how a lot of people walked up to say something at Harrison's funeral._

 _(There's a custom in my religion where you drop an amount of dirt on the coffin depending on how close you are to the person, again, I don't know what other religions do or if this is just something everyone does)_

 _So Dumbledore does that, then leaves quickly after that out of guilt. Vowing to be better._

 _During the funeral, Edmund realizes Tom didn't show up. Worried about him, he goes to Tom's house and finds him cutting himself (don't do this). Edmund apologies but Tom can't find it in himself to forgive him. Instead, he pretends he does. Since he has found himself now betrayed by both the muggle world and purebloods, he has a sort of feud against muggleborns, muggles, and pureblood. He himself is a halfblood._

 _Before this, he was on the pureblood's side, because only the muggles had done (negative) stuff against him at the point._

 _He becomes Minister of Magic, but is kicked out of Office for exposing secret Unspeakable files to the public. Mainly about Harrison's time as Nundu. In order to escape Aurors, he goes to America._

 _Then I have a thing at the end where Lily Potter gives birth to Harry Potter, so I added this whole thing where James completely fanboys about Harrison Black which is why they named in him Harry. After Harrison. Which would be a paradox except this is an AU from the Harry Potter Series JK Rowling wrote._

 _After that, there's the sneak peak into next chapter, which I'll explain, next chapter. And knowing me, it'll come out in like 400000 years_

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- Cattail fluff is used in fires as tinder, some people also use cotton balls_

 _\- I'm on winter break soon, so I'll hopefully have some chapters out then_

 _\- I don't know how funerals work, I've only been to the ones for my religion_


	14. Ezra Elswood-Chapter 14

**Unknown Date & Location**

Harry screamed, the cold numbing sensation of the Avada Kedavra. No, of Death, seized him before nothing. Then light, bright and warm.

"Look honey, he's already stopped crying," a woman's voice nearby said tiredly.

"Indeed..." the man said quietly, he sounded further away, distant.

Harry opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room. There were a few nurses nearby, the familiar sterile smell along with stark white walls.

'What is going on?' He wondered. Glancing to the right, a man was looking out the window, his back turned away from Harry.

That's when Harry realized he was being held by someone, because they had lifted him up. He felt the freezing air wrap itself around him, Harry tried to reposition himself but it looked more like he was squirming. The person practically dropped him into the arms of the nurse. She began rocking him back and forth slowly.

"Mr. Elswood, wouldn't you like to hold your son?" She asked, almost hopefully Harry thought.

Everything clicked into place, he was a child again. A baby. 'How?' He wondered, 'perhaps Augustine Kortemeier's Avada Kedavra failed? No, Kortemeier was talented and he had felt it. So similar to when Voldemort did, all those many years ago. No, no, no, no. It had to be something else.' Harry kept thinking and thinking until he came to only one conclusion. Something that had originally consumed his every thought and dream but had somehow escaped his notice. 'Death.' He would have to track down the wand, stone, and cloak once more. For Harry may be Master of Death, but he was unable to summon Death without those objects.

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing came from the window. Mr. Elswood swore before hurriedly walking out, pulling out a black, shiny thin rectangle.

Mrs. Elswood gasped again, drawing the attention of all the nurses except the one holding Harry.

A doctor came in, "Mrs. Elswood, everything's going to be alright, as predicted. You are having twins." The doctor said soothingly before turning around, gesturing to the nurse to take Harry out of the room.

The nurse brought him quickly to another room, setting him down in a small bed. She smiled at him, turning on the machine next to the bed before leaving the room. Things were starting to blur, Harry's young body unable to keep up with the strenuous brain power and events happening. The world went dark as he fell asleep.

* * *

The nurse waited impatiently, she had already been working her shift for 7 hours, it was 1:00 am and in addition, the parents could hardly be called parents. Mr. Blake Elswood and his wife, Alice Elswood. Wealthy, white and pigs. Mr. Elswood only cared for money, she could tell. Not even paying attention to his wife, who was about to go through unimaginable pain. For what? Twin boys that would likely end up just like their father. Mrs. Elswood was almost as bad, she only cared about what she looked like and the Elswood family image.

She pinched herself, 'I'm too tired, it's none of my business.' The nurse thought to herself.

Pulling out a sheet a paper, she wrote down Alice's oxygen levels, her heart rate, and her blood pressure.

Mrs. Elswood screamed suddenly, as the doctor kept encouraging her to push. She almost snickered, how the woman could feel anything when they had given her so many pain killers, she had to know.

A few moments later, the 1st baby came out. The woman held her son for a little while.

"Look honey, he's already stopped crying," Mrs. Elswood said, as if he was a toy.

"Indeed," Mr. Elswood muttered, glancing at his watch.

She handed the boy to the nurse.

"Mr. Elswood, wouldn't you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked, a second later she felt like kicking herself. It probably came out as rude when she meant it sarcastically.

Mr. Elswood looked at the slightly bloody baby in near disgust before his phone rang. Whipping out his smartphone he smiled, striding out of the room.

The doctor glared at her before smiling at Alice almost reassuringly. "Mrs. Elswood, everything's going to be alright, as predicted. You are having twins."

He gestured at the nurse to leave. She left happily, last thing she needed was to be in the presence of that horrible woman for one more second. Placing him down in the hospital crib that had the small tag: _Ezra Atticus Elswood & Vincent Caspian Elswood. _She smiled, babies and children never ceased to amaze her. Flicking on the machines to monitor his breathing and other vitals, she glanced down to see him fast asleep.

Entering the hospital room, she sat down next to the woman's monitor again, charting the vitals.

Mrs. Elswood had already handed baby Vincent to another nurse. The doctor grinned at her, "well done Mrs. Elswood, you've given birth to two fine boys, I'm sure they'll grow up to be incredible people."

She huffed, "naturally Doctor..."

But he was cut off with a grumpy mumble, "nevermind, it's not important, I'm tired and I would like you all to leave so I can sleep."

The doctor quickly recovered from the insult, and shoo'd all of the nurses out even faster.

 **A Few Days Later**

Ezra, or Harry sat down, staring at his apparent twin. They were identical, since the doctor actually confused the two after putting them in the same crib. Vincent was sleeping, as expected of a baby.

An annoying beeping noise had kept Harry from falling asleep, he had only just realized it was coming from above him. There were coloured squiggles and in the bottom right, 2 dates.

 **Born: 3/20/14**

 **Date: 3/24/14**

He heard the door to the room open so he started to lie down again, closing his eyes.

* * *

Alice Elswood stared irritably up at the doctor from the hospital bed.

"What do you mean I can't be released today? I've been in this hospital for at least a month now and it's been horrible!"

The doctor's eye twitched before he gave a nervous smile.

"Mrs. Elswood, I'm deeply sorry, but despite such a successful birthing, we cannot release you before we give your children the correct vaccines-"

"Then give them the medicine and get on with it!"

She interrupted, the doctor looked like he was about to object before nodding, calling for a nurse.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't be released today? I've been in this hospital for at least a month now and it's been horrible!"

Blake Elswood heard his wife shriek, he would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't an Elswood. The two had been there for barely 5 days and his wife was already complaining. Although, now that he thought about it, it was surprising that she hadn't already jumped out a window trying to get out.

"Mrs. Elswood, I'm deeply sorry, but despite such a successful birthing, we cannot release you before we give your children the correct vaccines-"

As usual, his wife wasn't patient enough to listen, instead, she yelled.

"Then give them the medicine and get on with it!"

The doctor called a nurse in to get the two babies and administer the shots.

Stepping out into the hallway, Elswood took out his phone, speed dialing the nanny he had hired for the infants.

"Hello, Rachel here."

The voice rang from his phone cheerfully.

"Rachel, we seem to be leaving the hospital now, would you head over to the manor?"

A mumbled "of course," came from the phone's speaker before he tapped the red button to end the call. With a slight sigh he glanced at the glass of the vending machine he had been standing next to. A semi-transparent reflection of him staring back in the glass, smoothing his hair back, he walked into the hospital room. To his immense dissatisfaction, instead of having finished giving the shots, they were just beginning.

The doctor held up one of the babies, watching the nurse tap the side of the syringe. A moment later she handed it to him, glancing at the child in a inspective manner before announcing.

"Vincent Elswood, receiving his first HepB shot."

Then he practically stabbed the needle into the infant's arm, his son screamed but barely moved. They switched babies, the doctor taking his other son now. Continuing in the same procedure, the doctor proceeded to state.

"Ezra Elswood, also receiving his first HepB shot."

This time when the needle went in, the child didn't scream. Blake didn't notice this oddity of course, thankful that he didn't have to hear the high, loud yelling that had come from his younger son. But whatever assurance Blake felt, that Ezra would be an easy child and Vincent would be the difficult one, would vanish as time went on.

 **August 9th, 2021**

Ms. Lancaster was a strict tutor used to teaching the children of the wealthy Upper-Class. She enjoyed drilling into them how they weren't entitled to anything and would have to learn and work hard and not just rely on their inheritance. Usually, she worked with an age group from 6 to 10 for 5 hours a day and anyone older during the summer. Normally, she reveled in embarrassing the snobbish children. However, she was teaching art, her least favorite subject. Whether that was due to her parents being art fanatics or how she had absolutely no patience for it. She especially hated it because these 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 year olds definitely had no sense of art. Yet, it was required for them by their parents to be already starting to learn it.

"I'm am now going around to see your artwork."

She announced, their assignment was to draw the object in front of them. For some of them, it was a flower, others a bowl of fake fruit. When Ms. Lancaster walked by Marietta Faraldo's picture, she was 8 years old and daughter to a very wealthy real estate company owner. Her object was a bowl with 2 apples, an orange, and a banana in it. In her drawing the bowl was much less detailed, rounded at some points so it almost looked cartoonish. She muttered her disapproval while she walked past. Enjoying how Marietta's face paled.

There were 10 children in the class. 2 seven year olds, 4 eight year olds, 3 nine year olds, and 1 ten year old. The oldest in the front and the youngest in the back of the room. So she was approaching the last two, Ezra and Vincent Elswood. Identical twins with the same black hair, icy blue eyes, and deathly pale skin. Sons of Blake Elswood, co-owner of one of the largest alcohol businesses in the world.

As the youngest children in the class, she was prepared to see the flowers in front of them, recreated into scribbles and lines. To her surprise, both of their's showed a much higher artistic talent than their age should've allowed. With intricate shadowing on both of them, long lines that no seven year old should have the focus to make.

"Well done," she practically mumbled out, her eyes wide. Then she shook her head, reassuming her usual sharp voice to congratulate them swiftly.

While Ms. Lancaster could hardly be considered a loving person, she was the most caring person to the two boys. Ezra was always composed, polite, and respectful around her with Vincent following suite, like he usually did. In fact, over the years she noticed that Vincent tended to copy Ezra. Ezra always introduced himself first and tended to lead a conversation unless they decided to talk in unison.

* * *

Marietta Faraldo remembered the first time she met them, she was 8 years old and had a group class with Ms. Lancaster, the worst teacher she ever had the displeasure to be taught by.

"Ms. Faraldo, would you care to answer the question."

The tutor's sharp voice cut through her thoughts. With a sarcastic tone she replied.

"I was unaware there was a question Ms. Lancaster."

"Perhaps if you payed attention for once Ms. Faraldo, you would understand what this class is learning and from there, what question I just asked."

Ms. Lancaster said sternly before repeating the question.

"If I had 10 pesky children, how many would I have if 3 of them got hit by a bus, 4 died from fevers, another got hit by lightning, and 2 killed themselves?"

Marietta and the teacher stared at each other before Marietta got the message and answered snidely.

"I don't know Ms. Lancaster, are you implying something though?"

Ignoring the jibe, Ms. Lancaster pointed at Vincent Elswood who had his hand raised.

"You would have no children left Ms. Lancaster."

"Correct Mr. Elswood."

Marietta was unable to recall anything that happened that day, similar to most days with Ms. Lanacaster. They were simply so boring and what she had thought at the time, useless. She did remember though, halfway through the year during recess one day something happened that effected her relationship with the Elswoods from that point onward.

Her best friend in the class was Liliane Walton, her father was in an investor and was only rich because of his investments. However, 4 years prior he was given the choice to give a substantial amount of money or be imprisoned for severe tax evasion. He chose the money and the Walton family was still suffering for the huge loss to date.

But what Liliane didn't have in connections or money she made up with intelligence. Easily one of the smartest kids in the class, she would grow up to make a more than substantial source of income while most of the other children would leech off of their parents hard labor.

Marietta would never realize this until much later on in her life, when she would wonder when everything went wrong. But at 8 years old, she simply felt sorry for poor, less wealthy Liliane. It was during one of these moments of pitying that Liliane started a conversation which would only occur a few times in their entire relationship.

"Od uoy wonk yhw eht s'doowslE era os hcum erom elbagdelwonk rof rieht ega?"

She blinked dumbly a few times before asking plainly.

"What?"

Liliane wanted to scream but instead she asked as calmly as she could.

"Do you know why the Elswood's are so much more knowledgable for their age?"

Marietta frowned.

"What does knowledgable mean... again?"

"They know the answers to all of the questions yet they're a year younger than us."

With a indignant huff Marietta replied.

"I know what now-legible means and it's for the same reason they know the answers to all the questions. You see Liliane, and you might be too daft to get this but I'll try anyways. You come from the Walton family and your father lost a lot of money which means that you are less smart than if your father hadn't."

At this complete nonsense Liliane couldn't stop the explosive "WHAT" that came from her mouth.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to understand, we're simply better than you in every way because we're richer."

Swallowing her protest Liliane stared at Marietta but she wasn't paying attention to Liliane. With a humbled tone, Liliane muttered.

"I see now... thank you for explaining that to me Marietta."

* * *

Vincent glanced at his twin, it was recess, but instead of playing games like the other children, Ezra was reading some book about technology and its advancements.

"How do you know all the answers in class?"

A voice said from behind them. Vincent turned around to see Liliane Walton.

"What makes you think we know all the answers in class?"

Ezra asked, amused.

She gave him a quick double take before realizing he was playing with her.

"I know you're a lot smarter than you let on, both of you!"

Lillian turned to leave but Ezra grabbed her wrist.

"You can't just accuse us and walk awa-"

But before he could finish his sentence he found himself on the ground, Ms. Lancaster calling them all inside, and Liliane gone.

* * *

Lillian was angry, Elswood wasn't answering her question.

"I know you're a lot smarter than you let on!"

She yelled, noticing the other twin leaning against a tree only a foot away she added.

"Both of you!"

Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere she turned around to leave only for one of them to grab her. He was saying something but she didn't care, she couldn't even hear him. She just felt furious, by what Marietta said earlier, how the Elswood twins were disregarding her question. Lilliane was seething, enraged with the world, how entitled Marietta, the Elswoods, even Ms. Lancaster! Pulling away as hard as she could, she felt something click in her, a warm feeling that relaxed her and spread throughout her whole being. It felt like there was a charge of electricity in the air and then, it was gone. The pressure around her wrist. She ran as fast as she could inside, her mind whirling from the strange feeling and odd events.

Lillian wouldn't understand this event until 3 years from now, when the Elswoods would be the last thing in her mind.

 _Author's Note:_

 _\- Is the spacing better?_


	15. Hiatus

Hi,

I've hit a sort of writer's block or just have an overall distaste in the direction this story has been going. So this story is going to be on hiatus until I fix the previous chapters and figure out how to put my thoughts into words.


End file.
